Shake it up, Season 4- All or nothing
by Grace-1997
Summary: My version how the 4th season of Shake it up will be! Couples at the moment: Tynka, Deucina, Cogan, Lunther and Rark ! ,'Come on, let's go to Crusty's for our date. I don't want to die hungry, because i got my brother a girlfriend.' (Confusion it up! 3) I do not own Shake it up! (Like always! :D ) I'm back sooner than i thought and it has it's reasons. :)
1. The new girl it up 1

**Hay guys! Since it doesn't give a Season 4 for Shake it up, i thought i'll write my own one! :D Here are just my ideas for it! :D I hope you guys like the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Episode 1: The new girl it up**

**Summary:**

**It's a boring sunday for the gang as always. At least they thought so. A new girls comes in town and immediately gets friends with the whole gang. She knows someone, that has a past with the gang really good. Who is it and how do they know each other?**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

It was a normal sunday at the Jone's apartment.

Cece, Rocky and Tinka were sitting at the table in the kitchen talking about, everything and nothing.

Well, appereantly they were now talking about the newest fashion magazine that Cece had bought.

That got pretty boring after a while since they looked through it at least ten times and Cece asked them: ''How about a pizza at Crusty's? I'm hungry and sadly we can't buy all this beautiful things even with our paycheck at Shake it up – Chicago.''

Tinka and Rocky nodded eagerly since their stomachs were also growling and they made their way to Crusty's.

At Crusty's they met Ty and Deuce.

''Hey guys!'', the girls greeted them.

''Hey girls!'' , Ty replied. ''What's up?''

''Nothing much. Just a boring sunday where we have nothing to do like always.'' , Tinka told him and Cece and Rocky groaned in response.

Deuce chuckled and then said: ''Well looks like someone want to have a pizza! Sat down i bring you the pizza soon. The usual, i guess?''

The girls nodded and walked up to an empty table, followed by Ty.

''So... What did you do the whole day?'' , he asked them trying to make conversation, since no one had a subject to talk about.

''Reading magazines, talking, boring things and so on... Yeah what we normally do every sunday.'' , Cece told him and held the fashion magazine infront of his face.

Ty rolled his eyes and then said: ''Wow and i thought i was the only one who did only useless things today.''

The girls rolled their eyes at him but didn't said anything.

Suddenly the door to Crusty's went open and a girl with long brown hair came into Crusty's .

She had green sparkling eyes, was skinny and she looked just stunning.

You could see how the mouths and the eyes of the boys there went wide open.

As Tinka saw Ty staring she looked into the direction of the girl and asked confused: ''Who's that?''

Rocky and Cece turned around and looked as confused at them.

'' I don't know.'' , Cece replied. ''But i'm going to find it out. Come on Rocky! Seems like we have a new girl in town! ''

Cece stood up, taking Rocky with her.

Ty still sat at the table staring at the beautiful green eyed girl.

Tinka eyed him and you could see some jealously in her eyes.

The girls walked up to the new girl and Cece greeted her: ''Hey I'm Cece and that's my Bff Rocky. Are you new here?''

The girl smiled at them and replied: ''Yes, i'm new here. My name is Laura. I came from L.A. And am waiting for my dad to pick me up. Well, appereantly he said a friend of the family who i know will pick me up. I hope i'll still remember the person or i will have a big problem.''

At that the three girls laughed and then Rocky asked her: ''Well nice to meet you, Laura. Do you want to sit with us until this friend comes? ''

''Sure.'' , she said and the girls walked back to the table. ''Ty, close your mouth. You're droling. '' , Cece told Ty laughing. Rocky introduced Ty and Tinka to the girl but Tinka seemed a little bit angry about the fact that Ty had all his attention on the new girl Laura.

'What did he see in this girl? She isn't that pretty!' Tinka thought to herself.

After Deuce had taken their orders and he had stopped staring at Laura they started talking.

Laura seemed like a really nice girl and Cece, Rocky , Ty and Tinka soon started liking this girl.

''One question, i have.'' , Tinka asked. ''You said you're here to move to your dad. Where did you live before that?''

Laura sighed. ,,Well... I'm normally not that open to new friends but since i think i can really trust you. My parents are divorced. Normally i wouldn't voluntarily move in with my dad, but my mom died... and now i have to since I'm only 15.''

Ty saw that as a perfect opportunity to lay an arm around her but the girl slapped the arm away and Ty looked a little bit hurt.

Rocky chuckled and Ty just thought 'This girl seems really pretty and nice. How can i win her over?'.

Ty told her: ''Well, if your dad is that bad, you could spend most of the time with us... I'm really sorry for you what happened with your mom. You're really nice . I can't really believe that you have problems with anyone.''

The other girls on the table nodded, even Tinka.

The girl replied smiling: ''Well, sadly not everyone thinks like this. Especially not a certain person that i totally can not stand...''

Cece laughed: ''Haha i also have there a certain person, that i can not stand. We have something in common here. Dislike from almost the first time you guys met?''

Cece thought at that at Logan and how stupid he was and how she totally could not stand him.

Laura chuckled: ''Well, not really. At first we were really good... friends... But now we just can not stand each other after a big fight.''

Now Rocky laughed and looked at Cece. ''Wasn't it the same with you and...? ''

Cece glared at her. ''Don't you even say that stupid name!''

Rocky laughed even harder but stopped immediately at Cece's look.

''Talking about the devil...'' , Cece groaned and everyone turned around only to see Logan walking into Crusty's, probably looking for someone.

Laura's eyes went wide as she saw the long brown haired boy walking around.

''Logan?'' , she asked confused, shocked and a little bit... angry and stood up?

Logan turned around and faced Laura as shocked and confused as her and he asked: ''Laura?''


	2. The new girl it up 2

**Here's the new chapter and the second part of 'The new girl it up!' ! If you have wishes for what should happen in the '4th Season' just write me or post it in the reviews :) Thanks for the sweet reviews i got so far :) To your information since it's like an other season from shake it up there will be changes over the chapters and not every relationship will maybe last :) but i still hope you like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Still at Crusty's**

**No One's POV:**

The others looked confused between the two and Cece asked even more confused: ''You two know each other?''

''Yes, sadly.'' , Logan snapped and Laura shot him a death glare.

Then Rocky spoke up: ''From where? I mean did you guys dated each other or something like that?''

'Please not.' , she thought.

Laura laughed: ''Even if we wouldn't be twins, i would never ever date little Scooter!''

The mouths of the people at the table went wide open?

Twins? What the heck.

They must be kidding.

Well, they look like siblings if you get a better look at them.

Except the colour of their eyes...The same nose, same eyes, same lips, same hair colour... Maybe it wasn't that unbelievable.

Cece stood up.

''Wait a minute.'' she said and pointed at Logan, really angry. ''We were almost related and neither you or your dad told us that you have a twinsister?''

''Yeah and we were together and you never told me!'' , Rocky threw in.

Ty looked at her with a 'What- the- heck?' look but let the subject fall.

There was something more interesting going on right now.

Logan replied: ''Well, that's nothing I'm proud of to have something like 'that' as my twinsister.''

Laura rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips and said: ''Oh and i love to be your twin. Being punished to having you as a brother, let alone twinbrother was my dream since i was born.''

Cece couldn't help but laugh.

''Wow, i never thought it gives someone, who actually hate little scooter more than me.'' , she said but no one laughed with her.

Laura and Logan were still glaring at each other and if looks could kill, both were dead by now.

''What are you doing here anyway , Laura? Shouldn't you live your perfect live in L.A. With mom? I thought you love L.A. And didn't need to visit your twinbrother or your dad since Chicago is that bad!'' , Logan snapped at her.

Laura rolled her eyes.

''Yeah like i would visit you on purpose, little scooter. I thought dad told you it already, or maybe he forgot it since it wasn't important enough. I have to move in with you and dad again and you know why? Mom died!'' ,she shouted at him and every head in Crusty's looked up at the two twins, fighting.

Logans eyes went wide and you could see tears in them.

''H- how? W-why?'' , he stuttered obviously shocked about the statement from Laura.

Even though it was a pretty hard subject for Laura she couldn't help but still snap at Logan since she was so mad at him.

''She had cancer.'' , she simply answered.

Logan shook his head in disbelieve and ran out of Crusty's.

Rocky, Cece, Ty and Tinka staring after him.

Since no one wanted to run after Logan and Rocky felt really sorry for him, she went after him to comfort him.

Laura let herself fall back on the chair, her head burried in her hands and groaned.

Cece was shocked the most.

She couldn't believe that the guy who almost was her step-brother had a twinsister.

Yeah, they didn't get along but they were almost related and that was something you should know about your siblings!

On the one hand she could've killed Logan for not telling it her but on the other hand she was sorry for him.

That wasn't the way anyone want to hear that your mom died because of cancer.

She also really liked Laura, she was a nice girl but she really couldn't stand Logan, just like her.

Well almost- siblings, but still.

Tinka just looked really confused.

Well, she didn't even really know Logan in first place.

Yeah, she knew who he was and she saw him at the wedding but nothing more.

She also didn't have the feeling to change that right now.

Even if she really was sorry for Laura.

She just couldn't understand how twins can't bond.

I mean she and Gunther were a heart and a soul and those two...

They saw each other after who knows who long and snapped at each other.

Ty on the other hand had only two things in his mind.

First: His sister dated Logan!

He can't believe it, especially that she hadn't told him.

That will give a big talk after this whole thing is a little bit more clear.

Second: He couldn't believe that this beautiful girl is the twinsister of Logan Hunter, the Logan Hunter who used to be all kissy with his sister what annoyed him more than anything.

I mean he kinda was sorry for Logan because of the thing with his and Laura's mom but he still annoyed him.

That was all really crazy and he had no idea how to think about it.

Laura was just at the end with her nerves.

She should've known that as her dad said , a friend will pick her up, he meant Logan.

If he had told her, that Logan will pick her up, she would've probably rather walked to the apartment, even if she didn't know where it was.

Now, she saw her twinbrother again and she just couldn't help but be mad at him.

Well, even if she didn't want to break it at him like that that their mother had died.

It was just really much to take for her at the moment.

She always was mom's girl and as their parents got divorced Logan choose his dad over her what really hurt her since they're still twins.

Ty sat down beside her and laied an arm around her, this time she didn't slap it away.

She didn't have the strength to do anything right now since the thoughts of the death of her mom came back to her.

Cece looked concerned at her and asked: ''How about we go to my apartment? There is no Logan and if Rocky really talk to him than she better not do it there.''

Laura nodded and smiled half- hearted.

Tinka said: ''Sorry guys, i have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.'' and went out of Crusty's.

**With Rocky and Logan**

Logan ran out of Crusty's trying to hold his tears back, followed by Rocky.

''Logan wait!'' , she shouted.

Logan turned around, shocked and confused to Rocky.

''What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Crusty's laughing with Sissy, Ty, Tinka and... Laura?'' , he asked annoyed but sad.

Rocky ignored his snapping and replied: ''No. You're hurt and i can't let you alone like this. Logan i really am sorry for what happened with your... mom. It must be really hard.''

Logan only nodded not able to say anything, since that would only go into sobbing.

He took a deep breath and asked Rocky: ''Shouldn't you hate me? I mean Sissy does and you broke up with me!''

Rocky sighed. Yeah, she did broke up with him.

That didn't mean that she didn't care about him anymore.

''Logan... I did broke up with you but that doesn't mean i hate you! You're a nice guy and besides... I can't see a actually friend like this, because of his twin sister.'', she replied to him.

Logan smiled at her.

''Thanks Rocky. Sorry that i was snapping. It's just hard to believe, that my mom is d-dead.'' , he told her, looking sadly down.

Rocky smiled at him understandingly: ''I can totally understand that. I couldn't imagine how it would be if my mom would die.''

Logan smiled at her but couldn't agree to that, since Rocky didn't know how it was, to hear that your mom died after you hadn't seen her for 7 years.

* * *

**I may can not read your mind but i'm pretty sure you didn't see that coming :D I hope you liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :) To say the truth i first wanted to name the girl Grace. Not because it's my second name or my name at fan fiction but because i thought it fits and it was the first name that came in my mind :D But in the end i still chose Laura :D**


	3. The new girl it up 3

_**A copy is nothing compared to the original.**_

* * *

**Here is the new chapter of my version of the 4th season of shake it up! Thanks for the reviews i got so far and like i said if you have wishes or ideas just write me a message or put it in your review! :) I hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews :) Thanks at you all for the big support and the much help i got! :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

Cece, Ty and Laura arrived at the Jone's apartment and Cece let herself fall on the couch, trying to hide groan and mentioned Laura to sat besides her.

Laura sat besides Cece and burried her head in her hands again.

Ty joined the girls on the couch and looked at Laura concerned.

He kinda had the feeling Laura didn't even want to fight with Logan but something really bad happened between them.

He didn't really like Logan, since he now also found out that he dated his sister (He still can't believe it) but it must be hard to fight with your sister/brother like this especially if it's your twin!

He didn't want to imagine if he would fight like this with Rocky. Horror.

He also kinda had the hots for this girl and really wanted to ask her out or to get to know her better but in the moment there was no way he could do that.

Cece laied an arm around Laura's shoulder and just hugged her for comfort.

She still knew how mad it made her as she had this big fight with Logan and it was only her almost- step- brother and she didn't even like him even if the whole situation had hurt her really bad.

Even if Laura won't admit it, it really hurt her, too.

That was something, Cece was sure of.

Who wouldn't be sad about the fact that you and your twinbrother can't stand each other.

Laura sighed and looked up, tears streaming down her face.

Cece hugged her a little bit tighter and looked at Ty with a 'Go!' look.

Ty first refused to but then thought it would be better if Laura first talked to someone who actually can understand her.

Cece and her both can not stand Logan and out of probably similiar reasons.

He stood up and said: ''Girls i have to go... I still have to talk to my little baby sis... I'll see you around. Laura-''

Laura cut him off, trying to smile. ''Ty, stop saying you're sorry. I can not hear that from anyone anymore. No offense. See you around.''

Ty nodded a little bit hurt and walked out.

As Ty was out Cece asked her: ''Do you want to talk about it, now since your new admirer is finally away?''

Laura chuckled but then replied: ''I can't talk about this right now but i have a question to you. You don't have to answer it. Why can't you stand Logan?''

Cece chuckled and told her: ''Well, like you heard, we almost were step- siblings because of his dad asking my mom to marry her but the wedding got canceled...''

With that Cece told her everything what happened, from the moment Logan and Cece first met until the last time they saw each other while Rocky dating him and how they got in to an other fight.

Sometimes Cece made a short break because the memorys flowed into her hard and they hurt.

Especially the moment Logan shouted at her like this for something she couldn't do anything for.

Yeah, she wasn't really nice to him, but she tried to get along with him for Rocky's sake.

''It's kinda funny you know.'' , Laura said after Cece was done talking. ''Seems like Logan can get along with every girl, except his sisters.'' and laughed.

Cece joined in.

Yeah, Laura was right, that is kinda funny.

Even if it was also kinda sad.

Shouldn't a big brother or a twinbrother get along with his sisters?

Well, Cece won't be his sister anymore but still.

Then Laura added: ''So... what's going on between my brother and Rocky?''

Cece rolled her eyes and replied: ''I have no clue and i was glad to not have to think about it until Logan came into Crusty's. I can't stand him and as much as i want Rocky to be happy, those two being together again, would freak me out.''

Laura eyed Cece suspiciously but didn't say anything more.

Then there was a knock on the door and Jeremy stood infront of it.

''Hey, Cece, Laura...'' , he greeted them.

Laura stood up looking a little bit bitter at her dad.

''Hey... dad...'', she replied a little bit mad.

Jeremy asked her: ''I told Logan to pick you up but since you two never made it home i thought of places where you could be. Where is Logan?''

Laura groaned: ''Little scooter and i had a fight, again. You shouldn't had choosen him to pick me up.''

Jeremy rolled his eyes. ''I can't believe it. You're only a couple of hours here and you two fought again! Anyway you come home now! It's half past nine and i have to talk to you two!''

Laura groaned but didn't say anything.

She turned around to Cece.

''Well, thanks for everything today. Please tell Rocky and Ty that , too. I'll see you.'' , she told her.

Cece smiled at her and replied: ''Yeah, see ya.'' They hugged and then Jeremy and Laura walked out.

_'Poor Laura'_, Cece thought.

She really didn't want to be in her skin right now.

**With Rocky, Ty and Logan**

Rocky and Logan sat at a bench at the park, talking after Rocky had get Logan to calm down.

She still didn't know why he and his sister can't stand each other but it was probably none of her buisness even if she wanted to help them.

The only thing she could do was comfort him and she hoped Cece did the same with Laura.

She liked them both and didn't want them to fight.

Especially since they're siblings and that wasn't how siblings should treat each other.

She still wanted to ask Logan what happened but everytime she spoke it up he changed the subject and at some point she just let it fall.

''Rocky...'' , Logan told her. ''I know you just want to help but i think between me and Laura it's like between me and Cece... or even worse. There's nothing you can do to change that but thanks for the help.''

It kinda hurt her to see him like this especially since he still seemed at the end with his nerves.

Well no wonder, his mom died because of cancer.

Rocky really couldn't imagine how it would be if her mom would die.

''Shouldn't you go at home? It's getting pretty late.'' , Logan asked her.

Rocky groaned, thinking about how she had to face Ty.

''Oh, yeah. I really want to go home especially since i can't wait to get a lecture from my brother , why i dated you and didn't told him.'' , she replied.

Logan chuckled at that comment and Rocky joined in.

It was nice to see him laugh again.

Suddenly Logan's phone went off.

His dad called and told him to come home.

He sighed.

''Sorry Rocky, i have to go. Shall i walk you home first?'' , he asked her.

Rocky replied: ''No problem, i can go alone. See ya around , Logan.''

The she hugged him and walked to her apartment.


	4. Siblings it up 1

**_Everything has a happy end. If it's not happy, it isn't the end._**

* * *

**Hello guys heres the first part of the second episode from my thoughts of the 4th season! Thanks for the much lovely reviews and messages i got and for the much support especially from Electricgirl101 and Tynka787 :) You guys are really the best! I hope you like this part and leave a lot of reviews! :) By the way like in a real season there will also be relationship changes! That means someone who come together yet didn't have to stay together for the whole time and maybe one of them get an other boyfriend/girlfriend! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**2. Episode: Siblings it up**

**Summary:**

**Everyone has some problems with their brothers/sisters. At our favourite gang there are some big problems between the different siblings. Will they work it out or will they all get into a fight? Who will bond with each other again and why won't they? Shouldn't siblings always stay up for each other and not put each other down? But does that also count when you didn't see them for a long time? Or will someone get on the edge of his/her nerves beacause of the fight?**

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

As Rocky arrived at home, Ty was already there, waiting for her.

He looked a little bit angry at her and Rocky knew what was about to come.

''Ty...'' , she started but he cut her off.

''Why did you never tell me that you were together with Logan? I think as your big brother that is something i should know!'' , he cried at her angry.

Rocky looked apologetically at him and really regretted it that she let that slip out today, in front of Ty.

''Sorry Ty, i know i should've told you but...'' ,she started but Ty cut her off again and stood up still really mad.

''Rocky i thought you would trust me!'' , he almost shouted.

Now Rocky also got angry.

''How should i trust you if you reacted exactly like Cece as i kissed him! You guys didn't get along with him and wanted me to be as rude and harsh to him as you? I couldn't be together with the boy i like because of you two being so ridiculous! You are my best friend and my brother! Shouldn't you be-''

''Wow, wow, wow.'', Ty interrupted her. ,,Wait a minute! You still like him?'' , he asked shocked.

Rocky turned bright red.

Great. Now she let that slip out, too.

Well, now there was no way out of this.

It was time to be honest.

''Yes i still like him Ty! I know you can't stand him but i really like him and i can't help it! If you don't wanna talk to me ever again, now because of this, go on. I like Logan and as much as you and Cece can't stand him, that won't change anytime, soon.'' Rocky snapped at him angry and wanted to walk into her room, as Ty stopped her by holding her arm.

''Rocky...'', Ty started.

Rocky turned around, tears of anger in her eyes.

''I'm sorry that i behaved like this. If you want to be with Logan, go for it. I won't stand in your way. I want my little sister to be happy. Not to be crushed because of me.'' , he told her.

Rocky looked at him at disbelieve but then could see that he was totally honest.

She smiled at him and hugged him tight.

''Thanks, Ty. You're the best big brother in the world.'' , she replied.

Ty grinned back and said: ''Tell me something i don't know!''

Both of the siblings laughed.

''Just do me one favour.'' , Ty added. ''You have to talk to Cece, that you like him again.''

Rocky gulped but nodded.

She knew she had to tell Cece.

She's her best friend and she deserved to know it.

**At the Hessenheffer's apartment**

Tinka sat in her apartment on the couch watching some DVD in her foreign language, thinking about what happened today.

That were some really creepy things.

She didn't really know how to think about it but she kinda liked this new girl Laura.

She didn't seem as bad as her 'twinbrother' .

At least from what she knew about Logan, thanks to Cece.

Well, she didn't really think to want to get in all of this, even if it was really sad , that they didn't get along with each other.

Laura and Logan were twins after all.

Even if Gunther was back in the old country, she would never stop contact with him or she could never be that mad at him.

Suddenly the door went open and as if he could've read her mind, Gunther stood infront of it.

Tinka ran up to him.

''Gunther!'' she cried happy and hugged him, until he almost couldn't breath anymore.

''Hey Bay-beee.'' , Gunther replied smiling.

''I missed you, little sister. '' , he added.

They broke apart and Tinka told him: ''I missed you, too Gunther. It's been so long since you were here! Oh my god it happened so much and the other will be so happy to see you and-''

Gunther stopped her rambling and said: ''Yeah it's been to long. I wanted to come earlier back but there were some issues with our grand grand grand grandma you know. ''

Tinka chuckled.

''Yes, i know. You told it me at the phone at least a millionth times.'' , she replied.

He also chuckled and then replied: ''Well you told me about some creepy things happened in one of your SMS! Tell me everything!''

With that the two siblings sat down on the couch and Tinka told Gunther everything she knew.

At the end she also told her about Laura and that she and Logan, even though they were twins, can't stand each other.

Gunther raised an eyebrow.

''How could you not like your twin? That's crazy.'' he asked confused.

Something like that wouldn't be possible for him.

Tinka nodded and replied: '' I know, right? Well i don't know what happened between them but it must be something really bad. Well, we probably shouldn't go into their problems. I mean fight between twins... That's something they have to figure out their selfs.''

Gunther nodded and then said: ''Yeah you're right but i really want to get to know this Laura. Seems like she's really nice.''

**At the Jone's apartment**

After Laura left Cece sat down on the couch and Flynn came out of his room.

''Who was that and why did she said dad to Jeremy?'' , he asked confused.

''Guess what, Flynn. It's Logan's twin.'' , Cece replied.

Well, she couldn't really believe it herself.

Laura was so nice and Logan was just... Urgh.

Flynn's eyes went wide at this and he asked obviously shocked: ,,Are you kidding me?''

''No I'm not. '' , Cece told him. ''It really is Logan's twinsister. I was as shocked as you but it's true. Their mom died and now she had to move in with Jeremy and Logan again.''

Flynn shook his head.

'' I can't believe he never told me that. The next time someone tells me you and Logan were together.'', he exclaimed.

Cece stared at him angry.

How could he dare, to say something like this?

''That's nothing to joke about. Logan and i would never **ever **come together!'' , she snapped at him.

Flynn really never knew what he was talking about.

Cece shouldn't have told him that Laura is Logan's twinsister.

''Calm down, Sissy!'' Flynn mimicked Logan.

''I was just joking! You two being together. That's ridiculous.'' , he told her and went back in to his room.

Cece shook her head and sat back down on the couch, watching TV.

**At the Hunter's apartment**

Laura and Jeremy walked into the apartment, Laura obviously mad.

She wasn't mad at her dad.

He wasn't the reason why she never showed up here. They even staied in contact.

She was mad at Logan and that was the reason why she didn't want to be her.

Now she had to since their mom died.

Jeremy looked at her slightly smiling.

''Well since your suitcases and everything were sent here before you, everything is already in your room. It's down the hall the second door on the left. Until Logan comes you can maybe take your things out or something like that.'', he told her.

Laura groaned but didn't response and walked into her new room.

She started unpacking her things since their was no way she could complain.

Her mom was dead and she had nowhere else to go.

Well, at least she had now Cece, Rocky, Tinka and Ty, with who she could hang out with.

She didn't want to talk with his dad and Logan about their 'issues'.

There was nothing to talk about.

At least not for her.

Well, there was something to talk about but nothing she wanted to talk about.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

''Laura! Dinner is ready and Logan is here!'' , Jeremy shouted.

Laura groaned.

''I'm not hungry.'' , she shouted back at the door.

Jeremy replied: ''I know, you are. You also have to talk to Logan anyway, so better come out.''

Laura groaned again but then made my way to the door.


	5. Siblings it up 2

_**Variety is the spice of life.**_

* * *

**Hay guys here's the second part of Siblings it up! Sorry that it's a little bit short but i hope you still like it and leave a lot of reviews! Thanks again for the nice reviews and messages i got so far! You guys are the best! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

Cece sat on the couch, watching TV as the door went open and Ty went in with Rocky.

''Hey guys!'' , Cece greeted the siblings, smiling.

Ty looked around in search for Laura, but had to realize that she wasn't there anymore, to his dissappointment.

''Where is Laura?'' , he asked, trying to not sound to sad or disappointed.

Cece chuckled, replying: ''She had to go home. Jeremy picked her up and i think she will have to talk to Logan since their dad wants them to get along. I kinda feel sorry for her. I can understand why she didn't want to get along with Logan.''

Rocky looked down.

Cece's opinion about Logan really didn't change a bit.

'Why can't those two be friends?' she just asked herself.

Ty saw her look and then said: ''Cece, don't you think it's time for a new start? I mean yeah, i also couldn't stand Logan but i'm willing to talk to him and get along with him. Even if that means i have to apologize to him and i hate it to apologize for protecting my little sister.''

Cece stared at him in shock and Rocky stared at him in awe.

She could see Ty was serious and she was happy that he really wanted to give her that chance with Logan.

Cece snapped at him: ''Of course, you want to get along with Logan. You're head over heels in love with his twinsister! You didn't even know what Logan all did to me the last time we saw each other! He shouted at me for a thing, i couldn't even do anything for and as i wanted to apologize he just snapped more at me! I wanted to be friends with him but he didn't want to. I won't apologize to him, if he really wants to be my friend, too he has to apologize but i dubt that.''

Rocky sighed.

She knew it was hard to convince Cece to get along with Logan, but that hard?

That they get along with his sister now didn't make it better since Logan and Laura can't stand each other.

Even more than Cece and Logan.

Rocky was worried what Cece would say if she told her that she was still in love with Logan.

She probably would creep out but she just had to tell her.

She still remember what happened the last time, she didn't tell her but how should she tell Cece that she was in love with her worst enemy and ex- almost- step- brother?

Ty looked a little bit mad at Cece since she spoke out what he didn't want to tell anyone.

Yeah, he kinda fell for the beautiful girl with the green eyes but she didn't seem to have any interest in him.

Every girl fell for him, except her.

That was crazy.

Who couldn't like Tyler Blue, the girls magnet?

Ok, that was a little bit arrogant, but that was how Ty thought about himself and if Rocky had his permission to date Logan, he could also date Laura.

**At the Hunter's apartment**

Laura walked out of her new room and into the living- room where her dad and Logan sat with pizza.

Well, that was one thing she didn't mind about the upcoming talk.

Pizza was her favourite food.

She could eat pizza every day of every week and every year.

She sat down on the couch and took a slice pizza.

If she had her mouth full she didn't have to talk.

Logan also just came out of his room and took a slice as well.

He also sat down at the couch but as far from Laura as it was possible at this couch.

Jeremy groaned and rolled his eyes at his two kids.

Those two were really ridicoulus.

He can't believe that those two acted like this even though they were twins and they got along so good before his ex- wife and him got divorced.

He also thought that maybe after seven years they would finally get over this, but oh was he wrong.

He thought about how to start the conversation and how he could get them to talk.

In this moment he really wished their mom where there.

She really always got them the best and he had no clue how to get them two to bond with each other or to even start a conversation with them two.

They didn't seem to want to speak a word with each other.

Maybe some smalltalk would help.

''So... Guys how- '' Laura groaned in anger.

''Dad please don't even start like this! We all three now why we're here. Well why you forced us to be here.'', she told him.

She glared at Logan, really angry.

''I just have to say, that I'm only here because mom died. Not because i have anything against you, dad. It's not your fault , but -'', she started but Logan cut her off even more mad then her.

''Oh so it was my fault that you went away with mom? So it was my fault that you didn't even have the nerves to call me one single time in the seven years we didn't see each other? Who was it who refused to stay in contact? Me not! You just left me alone to live your perfect little live and now you say it was my fault?'' , he shouted at her angrily, standing up.

Laura stood up as well, pointing at him, furious and almost screaming in his face: ,, I would've never left if you wouldn't have been so stupid! You know exactly what happened little scooter! Don't play dumb! Well, but if you hate me so much, don't worry. You won't even see me much. I have found new friends. Especially this girl Cece, your ex- almost- step- sister is really nice and finally someone who could understand why i hate you so much! I'm out!''

After the last sentence she stomped away and back into her room.

Logan stood there totally mad and let out a loud frustration- scream.

After that he also stomped back into his room, leaving a shocked Jeremy behind.

Jeremy groaned in frustration.

That will be more complicated then he thought.

How could he get them both two at least talk to each other, let alone bond with each other?

They were to stubborn to get over what ever happened.

Where are the Laura and the Logan who did everything together and were a heart and a soul?

Especially what exactly happened that they are so mad at each other?


	6. AN! Vote! IMPORTANT!

**Hay guys that isn't a chapter but a question at you! I wanted to ask you if you want me to get Ty and Laura together or not and if yes, when and how. Please everyone who has an account write me it as a message! Everyone who hasn't one can write it as a review! I will look through the final count then and see what i do but just to say no matter what you vote at the end there will be still relationship changes at all couples means for example if there would've been Reuce now ( what it isn't) that doesn't mean that at the end of the story it will be still Reuce and not Runther or something like that :) I'll be waiting for your messages and reviews because i have an awesome idea but i need your opinion! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	7. Old and old new friends it up 1

_**Hurting someone with the truth is better then making them happy with a lie.**_

* * *

**Hay guys here's the next chapter for my version of the 4th season! Thanks for your rates! I got a lot messages and it kinda was really balanced at the end but i think i got a solution that will please everyone :) Well more about that in later chapters! :) Here's the new episode of my story and i hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) Even if there will be a little bit Laura/Ty in this chapter don't worry Tynka fans! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**3. Episode: Old friends and old new friends it up**

**Summary:**

**In the gang is everything turning upside down. Logan is back and he has a twinsister, that he can not stand but she's really good friends with his ex- sibling Cece. Gunther is also back. How will the others react about him, being back? Will Logan and Ty get along for Rocky's sake? Will Logan and Rocky come together soon or will Cece be against it?**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

**At the Jone's apartment:**

After Cece had snapped at Ty like that he walked a little bit mad back into his apartment and Rocky and Cece were alone, sitting at the couch.

Rocky thought about the best way to tell Cece that she was still in love with Logan but she couldn't find any.

Those guys couldn't stand each other at all.

How could she ever accept the fact that Rocky is still in love with Logan?

Hopefully she will because she didn't want to have something like at the badminton- match to happen again.

That would be really bad.

Rocky was still lost in thoughts as Cece waved one of her hands in front of her face, eying her strangely.

What's wrong with Rocky?

''Earth to Rocky. Earth to Rocky. Is everything okay?'' , she asked concerned.

Normally Rocky wasn't that absent.

Cece wondered what happened.

Rocky shook her head and replied smiling, trying to hide the fact that she lies: ''Yeah, everything perfect. I was just thinking about the ... school project that i have to finish until wednesday. By the way... I still have to finish it! I'll have to go! I'll see you tomorrow at school! Bye!''

Before Cece could complain, Rocky already rushed out the door and back into her apartment.

Cece was suspicious about Rocky acting so strange since Logan was back but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Hopefully she will soon find out what's wrong with Rocky.

She really wasn't a good actress and Cece could see she was lying.

Cece actually wanted to ask Rocky if she could tell Ty, that she was sorry but oh, well.

She hated it to apologize to other people but she really did something not really nice and she shouldn't have been that bad.

Not everyone hates Logan as much as her and if he really liked Laura then he should also go out with her.

Cece wondered when she'll fall in love again.

After the whole thing with James not much happened in her love life and it was really boring.

Well, maybe she will find her dream boy sooner then she thought.

**The next day before school**

Cece and Rocky were at their locker, talking.

Cece still tried to get out of Rocky, why she acted so strange yesterday.

''Rocky, don't you-'' ,she started but she didn't came further because they suddenly heard to voices behind them, well behind Cece who shouted: ''I'm Gunther!'' ''and I'm Tinka!''

''And we are... The Hessenheffers!''

Cece spun around to see the two twins together standing there, smiling at them.

Cece and Rocky grinned wide.

Rocky was really glad Cece couldn't ask her anymore why she acted so strange.

''Gunther! You're back!'' , Cece cried excited and hugged him tight.

Gunther hugged back happily.

After they broke apart Rocky hugged him, too.

''We missed you!'' , Rocky added smiling.

Gunther's grin went wider and wider.

''I missed you, too Bay- bees!'' , he replied.

Normally Cece would've rolled her eyes at his sentence but she just was so happy to see their old friend Gunther again.

After the whole hugging and 'We missed you's, Gunther told them that he won't leave again and Cece and Rocky got more and more excited.

Well at least Cece did.

Rocky soon was with her thoughts back at Logan.

Maybe if Cece also had a boyfriend, she wouldn't be so mad about her being in love with Logan?

Rocky looked at Cece and Gunther and how they talked with each other.

As good friends as they were, would those guys really come together?

Maybe...

Before she could think any further she saw Laura walking up to them.

''Hey guys!'' , she greeted them smiling.

Cece stopped talking with Gunther and replied: ''Hay Laura! I see you survived the conversation with your dad and Logan!''

Laura chuckled and answered: ''Yeah i did. Even though i think my dad is pretty mad at me. He just couldn't understand that Logan and me can't get along with each other.''

Cece nodded understandingly and then simply said : ''Parents.''

Rocky rolled her eyes at her.

Gunther also turned around and looked at Laura with big interest.

That was this new girl Laura?

She was really pretty, well but not exactly his type.

He likes ginger heads more.

He smiled at her and took his hand out to her: ''Hay, i'm Gunther. Tinka's twin brother. She already told me from you. You're Laura, right? The twin of Cece ex-sibling?''

Laura took his hand, smiling and then replied: ''Nice to meet you Gunther. Yeah sadly, i am. I didn't see you yesterday at Crusty's.''

She looked also really interested at the sparkling boy in front of her.

Seemed like he was really nice and he didn't look that bad.

Gunther said: ''Yeah. I was back in the old country for a while, where Tinka and i are from but now i'm back and i'm really glad to be here again. ''

Laura nodded.

Tinka looked between her brother and Laura.

What is going on there?

The guys started talking and Laura and Gunther soon were like they've known each other forever what was kinda strange.

They just wanted to walk to class as Ty came up to them.

''Hey guys!'' , he greeted them.

He looked confused at Laura.

''Wow, I'm happy that you're at this school, even though Logan is at an other school.'', he told her.

Well he definitely had better moments.

Laura smiled at him half- hearted.

''Hey Ty. Yeah, but Logan will also be at this school, next week.'', she replied.

Cece groaned and Rocky rolled her eyes at her, again.

Then Ty added: ''Uhm, Laura... I wanted to ask you... If...''

Why was this so hard?

He asked out so much girls and it was so hard because of Laura?

He took a deep breath and continued: ''If you want to go out with me.''

Tinka gasped and Cece tried to held back her laughter.

Laura eyed him.

She realized that Ty had a thing for her but she didn't except him to ask her that quick.

''Ty.. You're a really nice guy but i just moved in here and i don't think i feel the same way for you.'' , she replied and then walked away.

Cece bursted out in laughter and Gunther and Rocky, too.

After they calmed down they went with Tinka into the class.

Tinka couldn't understand why Laura didn't want to go out with him.

He was so... perfect.

Ty's face was priceless and totally shocked.

Ty never get dumped by a girl.

This was his first rejection.

He won't let it be like that.

Laura will go out with him.

He just have to figure out, how.

Ty won't let a rejection last on his shoulders. Not Tyler Blue.


	8. Old and old new friends it up 2

_**The hardest part about moving forward is not looking back.**_

_**Be nice to your enemies. That annoys them the most.**_

* * *

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of my 4th season and the second part from 'Old friends and old new friends it up!' :D Thank you so much for all your support, even though i had many troubles at the time, i wouldn't have done this with out you! :) I hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! As often as i said, i will say it again: There will be relationship changes over the time so if it isn't the pairing you ship at the moment don't get to down maybe it will come later! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

**After school**

Cece, Rocky, Tinka, Laura , Ty and Gunther walked out of the school building.

Cece was still mocking Ty about what happened earlier that day.

Laura walked in the front with Gunther , talking and didn't notice it.

Ty was really depressed, about getting dumped from Laura and still couldn't believe it.

He never got dumped.

He wouldn't let it be like this, especially since he really felt something for Laura and he wanted to give it a shot.

Also she had more interest in Gunther Hessenheffer than him!

That can not be.

He just had to figure out, how she will say yes.

Well, maybe if she gets to know him better and when Rocky and Logan are also together...

Screw that.

Logan and Laura hated each other, there's no way that they would do something together voluntary.

Well if Rocky really was in love with him maybe they had to do more together, since she was friends with both of them.

That will be fun. Sarcastic indeed.

While Cece was still mocking Ty, Rocky looked concerned to him.

On the one hand it was hilarious to see her brother getting dumped but on the other hand she really felt sorry for him.

Tinka was really shocked that Laura dumped Ty.

She would never ever had dumped him like that.

Ty looked really good, was an amazing dancer and you could clearly see that he had a thing for Laura.

What did Laura? She just dumped him.

That's crazy!

Tinka really liked Ty, but if he was so much into Laura , he should go for it.

She just wanted him to be happy.

After Ty, Rocky and Cece said their goodbyes to the others they drove home.

At the car drive Cece stopped laughing as she saw Ty's expression, after Laura was out of sight.

He looked really hurt and Cece kinda felt really guilty for him.

She still remembered how she acted as Rocky and Logan were together and something like that really wasn't fair.

As they entered the building, Rocky went straight for her apartment, to not face Cece's questions.

Ty also wanted to go but Cece held him back with her arm.

''Ty can i talk to you for a second?'' , she asked him.

Ty nodded, a little bit confused and they entered the Jone's apartment.

Cece took a deep breath and then started: ''Ty i'm sorry that i laughed about you, earlier as Laura dumped you. That wasn't nice and i really can see, you like her. You should really go for it and try it an other time. I think some time she will give in. She is probably just confused at the moment about the whole thing, with her having to deal with Logan and her dad again. She would be stupid if she says no forever. Some one as great as my big brother she won't find any time soon again.''

Ty smiled at Cece thankfully and then hugged her.

''Thanks Cece, that means a lot to me. I hope the whole thing will really work out and i'm not mad at you but now i have to go. I'll see you tomorrow or so.'' , he told her and walked out after Cece also said goodbye to him.

Ty walked out of the building while texting Logan, who's phone number he got from Rocky this morning, to talk to him.

He told him to come to the stairs of his apartment building, so they can talk.

After that he sat down at the stairs and waited.

After a while Logan came with Laura, both walking as far away from each other as they could.

Laura smiled half- hearted at him, greeted him short and then walked upstairs, probably into the Jone's apartment.

Logan stood in front of Ty and asked him then: ''You wanted to talk to me?''

Ty nodded and stood up as well.

'' I just wanted to say sorry for what happened, because of you kissing my little sister. I would like to take a fresh start and maybe we can be friends. I can clearly see you have a thing for my sister and she has a thing for you, too. I don't want to stay between your happiness. Even though i can't promise that Cece will think about it like this. I also think you're actually a really nice guy and i wanted to apologize for what happened like i said and i hope you'll forgive me.'', he told him, seriously.

Logan stood there a little bit shocked about what he heard.

He never thought Ty would apologize to him and say to him he should go for his sister.

Well, but Logan also didn't want to fight with Ty so he took his hand out to Ty and replied: ''I'm sorry , too. We kinda really got on each other nerves the first time we met but i'm also glad if we can leave that behind us. Thank you for telling me to go for Rocky, even if i didn't thought it was that obvious that i still like her.''

Ty shook his hand chuckling and then said: ''I'm her brother. It's my job to figure things like that out.''

At that Logan also had to laugh.

''But could you do me a favor?'', Ty added.

Logan nodded and replied: ''Anything, man.''

''I'm okay with you guys dating but make sure Cece is, too. I know you guys won't be best friends but at least try to get along for Rocky's sake. She won't date you if you and Cece can not at least be in the same room with each other without almost killing each other.'' , he said to him.

Logan nodded hesitantly.

He knew that Cece was the breaking point at the whole thing.

She would never allow them to date if Logan acted like this.

Well, she's Rocky's best friend so he had to deal with her first, if he really wanted to be with Rocky.

Rocky really wanted to be with him, too if Ty was right.

So the only problem was Cece.

That could be more complicated than he thought.

Now Cece also had Laura behind her back, since they both hate him and if it gives one person that he hates more than Cece than it was Laura.

''Well, okay... I'll try.'' , Logan told Ty.

Ty smiled at him and then said: ''Well, i really have to go now. I'm going with Deuce and Gunther, hanging around since Gunther is back.''

Logan nodded again and Ty walked to his car.

Before he got into it he turned around one more time and asked Logan curious: ''By the way how did you survive the cardrive with Laura since you guys fought all the time?''

Logan groaned and replied: ''I had no other chance Laura wanted to go to Cece and my dad didn't let me go if i wouldn't have give her a ride.''

Ty grinned and then walked into his car.

Logan fought with his self if he should go upstairs to the Blue's apartment or not.

Well, as long as he didn't get that thing with Cece right it wouldn't help anyway so he let it be.

He first had to find a way to get together with Rocky.

Ty was a good step in the right direction.

At least no big brother anymore who bothered him.

Now there was still the best friend and his twin sister, who will probably won't make it easier.


	9. Old and old new friends it up 3

_**The real art of conversation is not only to say the right thing at the right time, but also to leave unsaid the wrong thing at the tempting moment.**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the third and last part of my third episode old friends and old new friends it up! I already have a good idea for the next episode, even though i can't promise you that i will post the idea tomorrow :/ Well i hope you'll like the new chapter anyway and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**In the car with Ty**

Ty was a little bit lost in thoughts about Laura but then reminded himself that he still wanted to write Rocky the message that he was ok now with Logan.

Well, her biggest problem will be Cece.

He wrote Rocky a SMS before he started to drive:

_Hey little sis. Just talked to Logan. We're okay now and he seemed to be really nice. Well, but like i said you still have to get this right with Cece! She came talked to me today after school and was really sorry about her mocking me because of Laura. Maybe she won't be that mad if you tell her that you're still in love with her. See you later sis ;) By the way: He likes you, too :)_

_P.S.: Maybe you should also talk to Laura. She just went up to Cece's apartment. After all she's Logan's twin sister._

_P.P.S. : Phil wrote me a SMS. We have Shake it up rehearsal tomorrow at six. The rehearsal at wednesday falls out._

As he arrived before Deuce's house, Rocky's reply came:

_Thanks, Ty. You're really the best! I knew you guys would get along but i'm really concerned about the whole thing with Cece and Logan. Now that Laura is here she has someone who is behind the whole thing. Well, i thought about talking to her, too. Like you said after all she's still his twin. We'll see about the whole thing, but i'm really hoping that it's working out. Yeah see ya :)_

_P.S.: About the rehearsel. Allright, i will tell it Cece if she doesn't know it already. Maybe we can catch a pizza after the rehearsal or something like that? Well i'm going to Cece's now. We're talking later :) Don't do something forbidden with Gunther and Deuce :P_

**At the Jones apartment**

Cece sat in her apartment, totally bored.

Well, Laura should come every minute but it seemed like she was running late and that didn't really help Cece's boredrom.

She had nothing to do and Rocky kinda disappeard, so she didn't have to tell her why she was acting so strange.

What was wrong?

While she was still thinking about Rocky's weird behavior, suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Cece rushed to the door and opened it.

Laura stood there smiling at her.

Cece grinned at her and greeted her: ''Hey Laura! Finally you're here! I'm starving, because of nothing to do!''

Laura chuckled at Cece and then replied: ''Yeah, i was glad you had time. Even though i would've come a little bit late if Logan hadn't drive me since he wanted to talk to Ty. Well he was forced to from my dad i'd rather had taken the train. Do you have a clue why he wanted to talk to Ty?''

Cece sighed.

She wanted to talk with Laura about the whole Ty thing because she felt really bad for him but she didn't except it to be so early.

Well but on the other hand she didn't want to take Ty's chance to talk to her himself about this so she just said: ''I don't know, but i think he wanted to apologize to him. I wasn't the only one who had problems with Logan from the beginning.''

Well that wasn't exactly a lie.

Laura raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything more.

''Shouldn't Rocky be with you? I mean you guys are together like all the time.'', she questioned her.

Before Cece could answer Rocky came through the window, greeting them: ''Hey, hey, hey, you two!''

She was way more cheerfully than this morning.

Cece wondered what happened, that changed her mood.

Cece and Laura greeted her back and the three sat down on the couch.

They started talking about random things and Laura told them about her life in L.A.

''Wow. It must be really hard to just get throw out of your life and have to live with your twin brother and your dad, after 7 years barely any contact.'' , Cece said.

Even though her parents also were divorced there were no bigger problems anymore between her mom and her dad and she saw her dad a few times in the year.

Especially her mom wasn't dead.

Laura nodded in agreement.

''Yeah it is. Well, i have nothing against my dad but with Logan... It happened something really bad and as much as i trust you i hope you understand i don't want to talk about it.'', she replied.

Rocky gave her an understanding smile.

''Don't worry you don't have to tell it us if you're not ready.'' , she told her with a comforting smile.

Cece nodded even though she really wanted to know what happened.

Well, Laura hates Logan more than her, that meant it must be something really bad.

Then Laura asked: ''Well, Rocky.. I know that Cece thinks about Logan the same like me... but i heard you dated him?!''

Rocky tried to grin but grimaced instead.

She actually didn't want to talk about the whole Logan thing right now, but better now then later.

''Yeah i was and... Can i tell you guys something? And do you promise me that you won't freak out?'' , she asked hesitantly.

She really was afraid of their reaction.

Cece and Laura looked confused at her but then nodded.

Rocky took a deep breath, trying to not creep out and then told them: ''Guys i know you can't stand Logan, but... I'm still in love with him.''

Cece gasped in shock but Laura stood silent just looking at Rocky, who now looked down.

She kinda excepted something like that.

The way Rocky looked at her twin brother, wasn't the way you looked at a friend.

The other way around it was the same.

Cece couldn't believe it.

She thought Rocky was over him.

A stab kinda went through her chest as she heard it from Rocky saying it out loud, but she had no clue why.

Well, probably because she couldn't stand Logan.

Cece was still shocked, but Laura said: ''Well, to say the truth i kinda excepted something like that. I saw the way you looked at each other. Even though i still don't like Logan, i'm his twin sister and i can see he has a thing for you, too. You should go for it.''

Cece looked even more shocked at Laura and what she said.

She couldn't believe Laura thought about it like that.

Well, Laura probably won't admit it, but after all it's her twin brother and she still kinda cares about him.

At least Cece thought so.

Rocky smiled at Laura and then looked at Cece pleading.

What should Cece say?

Should she accept it?

Well, last time Rocky dumped him because of her and she really wasn't fair, even though Logan shouted at her.

Cece sighed.

She couldn't believe it herself but told Rocky: ''Rocky... I still can't stand Logan and i hate the fact that he's a part of my life again but if you really like him... Then like Laura said, you should go for it.''

Rocky smiled and hugged the girls tight.

''Thanks! You guys are the best.'', she exclaimed happy.

Laura and Cece grinned.

''Well...'' , Laura added. ''There's only one left who had to know the good message.'' Rocky nodded and quickly wrote Logan a SMS that he should come to her apartment.

Then she said Cece and Laura goodbye and sprinted into her apartment.

Laura and Cece just chuckled about Rocky's reaction and even though they both couldn't stand Logan, they were happy , when also a little bit disappointed.

At least Cece was disappointed.

Laura saw Cece's look and laied an arm around her shoulder.

''Hey... Even though we can't stand him. We shoulnd't stand between them and their happiness.'' , she told her.

Cece smiled half- hearted and then replied: ''I know, it's just hard to accept the fact that your best friend is in love with the only guy you can't stand. Well we'll see how they will work this out. I'm curious about this. After all it's still my best friend and a guy she's in love with.''

Laura nodded and chuckled.

She told Cece: '' Yeah, i'm curious , too. Even though i don't want to see them, eating each other faces off the whole time.''


	10. Confessions and jobs it up 1

_**Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning how to dance in the rain!**_

* * *

**Hey Guys here's the 4th Episode of my 4th season for Shake it up! The name pretty much says everything i think :D I know you waited for the big Rogan moment and like i promised here it comes! :) I hope you'll like it guys and leave a lot of reviews! :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**4. Episode: Confessions and jobs it up**

**Summary: Rocky and Logan have a big talk. What will happen? Will the two finally come together? Meanwhile Laura needs a job, Gunther tries to get back at Shake it up- Chicago, Tinka tries to forget Ty and Cece tries to cope with the fact that her bff is in love with her enemy. There is a big problem at Shake it up, right before the live show. How will they solve the problems?**

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

Rocky sat at the couch, waiting for Logan.

She was totally nervous and had no clue how they could start this conversation but she can't wait for it.

She still couldn't believe that Cece and Laura were okay with this.

That was really... Wow.

She really owned them since both can't stand Logan and they were really good friends of hers.

Laura was also Logan's twin after all and it would've been really odd if she would've been against it.

Cece was her best friend and the rest explains itself.

She shifted nervously from one end of the couch to the other end of the couch.

She knew it was only ten minutes since she wrote Logan the SMS, but she can't wait to see him and to talk to him.

Rocky just wanted to finally be together with him.

She didn't know how much she felt for him but it was more than friendship and it was really strong.

Rocky now stood up, pacing around in the living room Ty was away with Deuce and Gunther and her parents also weren't there so she had the whole apartment for herself.

She could also go back to Cece and Laura and tell Logan that he should come there, but that probably wouldn't be a smart idea.

She didn't want to push anything, even if both of them are okay with Rocky and Logan dating.

She also would be only more nervous then and right now she was already creeping out with out them.

Hopefully she won't faint.

She was still lost in thoughts as suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Rocky rushed to the door and threw it open to see Logan standing there.

Suddenly she forgot everything she wanted to say and they just stood there staring at each other.

Logan looked at her with his dreamy brown eyes, waiting for her to say something.

He already knew, that she liked him, too but it must have an other reason, too why he had to come.

Logan walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

As he realized Rocky, wouldn't say anything soon he spoke up: ''Hey Rocky. Why did you wanted me to c-''

Hee didn't came any further because Rocky cut him off, with a kiss.

Logan immediately kissed back and put his arms around her while her hands were in his hair.

The kiss started soft and hesitant but soon got more passion.

Both put everything into the kiss, they couldn't say.

They let their lips speak and the kiss was for both amazing.

You could see how both almost melted into the kiss.

Suddenly after 30 seconds Logan broke apart, staring shocked at Rocky.

''What is with Cece? won't she be mad at you for this?'' , he asked confused.

He didn't think Rocky would come together with him if Cece was against it.

That was impossible.

Last time she dumped him because of Cece.

Well maybe also because of the fact that he shouted at Cece, but she ruined his match!

Rocky smiled at him and replied: ''You don't have to worry about Cece. She's okay, with us two dating. Well she still hates your guts but she doesn't want to stay in between our happiness. She knows that that wouldn't be right and really cruel, especially since i'm her best friend. Laura is okay with it, too. I talked to both of them. ''

Logan's eyes went wide at this.

He never thought Cece, or let alone Laura would be okay with them two dating.

They didn't want to stay between their happiness.

Well, at least Cece said that.

He was really shocked about that but happy.

After he processed, what Rocky said, he smiled back at her and both of them started kissing again, happy that they can finally be together.

**At the Jone's apartment**

''So...'' , Cece started. ,, Since we probably have to wait a while for Rocky... I know you have big issues with Logan and your dad... but is Chicago really that bad for you?''

Laura smiled at her apologetically.

''I'm sorry. I probably always sounded like i don't care about you guys and about the fact that you helped me so much the last days. No, it isn't that bad. Well, but i have to get to some money soon, or i will never have to chance to come around here alone, even if it's with the train but i can't ask my dad always for money. I really need a job.'' , Laura told Cece.

Cece nodded.

She could totally understand what Laura means.

As Shake it up burned down, she had the same problem.

Well, because of clothes, but still.

''Well, then we have to get you a job somehow.'', she replied.

Laura groaned in response.

''Yeah I have to look for a good one. My dad said i should just ask Logan, if i could work at his stupid food court, but this would really be my last resort or not even an option in my opinion. Not only because Logan is the manager but also because this is definitely not the kind of work i want to do.'' , she said frustrated.

Cece laughed.

She still remembered as she worked at Bob's Kabob's.

She also hated working there and the fact that Logan was the manager, didn't make it any better.

She told Laura that, who laughed ,too.

''Well, you're dancing at a big TV-Show, which so much people love. I love it, too by the way. Well i always watched Shake it up- L.A. . I couldn't do something like that since i can't dance.'' she told her.

Laura loved it to see people dance if they're that good but she was really bad at it.

Cece nodded understandingly.

Shake it up- Chicago wasn't for everyone an option.

Cece smiled at her and suggested: ''Hey, if you want to you can come into the studio at saturday to the next show!''

Laura smiled back wide and replied: ''I'd love, too. I also hope i find a new job until saturday. My exercise will be this week... Finding a job!''

Then she groaned.

She hated it to find jobs.

That was totally exhausting but she can't take money from her dad the whole time.

She also didn't want to have to drive with Logan every where.

That really wasn't an option, since the last car drive was already totally creeping her out.

They fought all the time and at some point, she would've rather went out of the car and walked instead of being with Logan in a car.

Cece told her: ''You'll find something! I think there are a bunch of jobs for someone like you! I'm mostly only good at dancing so Shake it up was my only option. But after all what you told me, i think you will have a job in no time!''

Laura grinned and then said: ''Well, i have an other question to you, what has nothing to do with jobs... Do you have a thing for this blonde sparkling boy Gunther?''

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Muhahahaha :D Well i know it kinda was really cheesy at least the Rogan part but i hope you liked it and leave a lot of reviews! xx**


	11. Confessions and jobs it up 2

_**You've got the words to**_  
_**change a nation but**_  
_**you're biting your tongue.**_

_**You've spent a lifetime**_  
_**stuck in silence afraid**_  
_**you'll say something wrong.**_

_**If no one ever hears it, how**_  
_**we gonna learn your song?**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my 4th season for Shake it up! :D I know some people are not okay with Rogan but first of all: It's still my story and i'm not that big of a Rogan fan myself and second: Like i said there will be relationship changes since this story is really long and it will be like a real 4th season! :D So enjoy it and don't worry, be happy :D I hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

After Rocky and Logan had made out for a while on her bed (Don't ask how they get there!) and there lips were swollen they sat down on the bed, holding hands, cuddling and talking.

They still can't believe they were finally together but they were really, really happy about it.

''You know...'' , Logan said chuckling but still in a little bit disbelieve. ,,I never thought Cece and Laura would be okay with this... I mean they can't stand me and- ''

Rocky cut him off.

''Logan first, Laura is your sister after all and even if you two won't admit it i have the feeling you're still caring for each other. Second: Cece actually wanted to apologize to you, but you shouted at her and even though she is madder then before i think she still means what she said.''

Logan stood silent after what Rocky said.

Maybe Rocky was right.

Yeah, about Laura she didn't know much but Cece and her are best friends.

Maybe, just maybe Cece really wanted to be friends with him and he was just to stupid to realise it because he was so mad.

At the thought of Cece something inside Logan stirs but he didn't know what.

Cece always got something inside him even though he couldn't always say what.

Mostly anger but also other things.

Logan could just nod after a while but Rocky gave him a smile.

She wasn't mad at him that him and Cece weren't getting along with each other.

As long as they don't kill each other again like almost last time, but they had to spend time together now, that Rocky and Logan are together again.

Rocky didn't want her boyfriend and her best friend to be like this.

Well, even though it's probably more important, that he finally gets along again with Laura.

After the short conversation they just sat there in silence and enjoyed each other's company, lying on Rocky's bed, Rocky snuggled up closer to Logan's chest.

Logan had one arm around Rocky and they just cuddled for a while.

Logan really won't admit it but he does care for Laura.

In some crazy and not understandable way, that you can only understand, when you're a twin your self.

Well, as much as bad happened, like everyone else also said...

They're still siblings but that's something he didn't want to worry about right now.

The only thing that was important for him was Rocky right now.

**At the Jone's apartment**

''Well, i have an other question to you, what has nothing to do with jobs... Do you have a thing for this blonde sparkling boy Gunther?'', Laura asked Cece.

Cece looked at her with a ' I don't know what you're talking about' look but Laura said: ''Oh, come on! Just tell it me! I won't tell it someone else! I promise!''

Cece sighed and then started: ''I don't really know what's going on... I mean we're good friends and everything but i don't think he likes me like this. I don't even know if i like him like this!''

Cece groaned and then added, a little bit sad: ''He also has some interest in you i think.''

Laura raised an eyebrow.

Sure she and Gunther were getting along really good, but not like this.

She thought Cece was a little bit overreacting.

''I don't think Gunther likes me like that. He's nice and everything but we only know each other since today. I mean it's also crazy that Ty asked me out.'' , Laura told her.

Cece nodded.

''Well it's Ty. He saw you, got a crush on you and wants to ask you out immediately but Ty is a really good guy. He's a little bit arrogant but maybe you should give him a chance.'' Cece replied, hoping that Laura will think about it.

Laura shook her head.

''I don't know... I like Ty, he's nice and everything but it's a little bit early, isn't it?'', she stated.

Cece thought about it.

Laura probably was right.

She was only here since two days.

It was really early.

Well, but she seemed to think about it at least, that's a good sign.

Suddenly Cece's phone made 'Beep' and there was an SMS from Rocky.

_You guys are really the best! Thanks again for letting me being together with Logan! We are together now by the way :D Logan and i want to spend the rest of the day together, i hope you don't mind. :/ I'll see you guys tomorrow! :) By the way we have Shake it up rehearsal tomorrow instead of wednesday! See ya xx_

Cece rolled her eyes and showed Laura the SMS, who did the same.

Then Laura looked at the clock.

''Well, i have to go. It's already eight. I have to drive home with the train and i still have to look for jobs. I'll see you tomorrow at school!'' , Laura said to Cece.

Cece nodded, smiled at her.

Then Laura walked out of the apartment.

**(AN : Sorry there i will skip a little bit in time!)**

**Saturday at the Shake it up studio**

Cece, Rocky, Ty, Tinka, Logan and Laura were at the Shake it up studio, for the next show, talking.

Laura talked about how frustrated she was, that she still hadn't a job.

Rocky and Logan were somewhere, probably making out with each other and Cece, Laura , Ty and Tinka were at the Mirrors to make their make up.

Cece groaned.

''Where is Lucy? We need her! She always makes our complicate Make- up for the shows!'' , she exclaimed angry.

Tinka groaned in response.

Ty rolled his eyes and then told: ''I don't get why you need that anyway.''

Laura looked at Cece, who tried to make her make up.

''Come on , i help you. I can make any make up. What do you need?'' , she asked.

Cece told her what was wrong, what she couldn't make and Laura started her work.

After 10 minutes she was finished and Cece gasped.

''Laura! You're awesome!'', she told her.

''No need to tell the obvious, Ce.'' , Laura replied and everyone laughed.

Suddenly Phil ran up to them, obviously stressed.

''Guys we have a big problem! Lucy had quit!'', he cried.


	12. Confessions and jobs it up 3

_**Only crazy people change the world.**_

* * *

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of my 4th season! Thank you so much for the lot reviews! You guys are amazing! :) I also started a new story 'Caribbean it up' and i would love to hear your opinion about it :) Well anyway i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews!**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Guys we have a big problem! Lucy had quit!'' Phil cried, running up to us, followed by Gunther, who looked a little bit angry.

He stood besides Laura , who asked him if he got back in the show and he said no.

Tinka gasped angry but didn't say anything.

Laura patted him comforting on the shoulder but then got her attention back to Phil.

''What?'' , Cece asked in disbelieve.

Laura looked at Phil and thought: _Should i say something? Maybe i could get the job..._

But before she could say anything Ty throw in: ''I think i have a solution for your problem!''

Phil looked at him hopefully but a little bit discussed.

''You're not making the make- up, Ty. I would rather let glitter- boy over here make it than you!'', he told him.

Cece, Laura and even Tinka laughed.

Gunther and Ty looked hurt but then Ty rolled his eyes.

''Don't worry Phil, i didn't mean me. I meant Laura, over here.'' , he said to him and pointed at Laura who started blushing.

Phil raised an eyebrow.

''Why should i let a 16 years old girl make the make up for my dancers?'' , he asked a little bit annoyed.

''Because she already made my make up!'' , Cece said, trying to convince him to say yes.

Phil now looked at Cece and he was shocked.

Cece looked great with the Make up Laura did.

Even better then when Lucy did the Make up but another annoying teenager on the show?

Well, but what other chance had he?

Lucy was away and the show starts in a hour.

Everyone waited for Phil to say something.

Then he looked at Laura, who tried to not look away because of his glaring look and told her: ''You have one hour. If you get all the make up for the main dancers you're in.''

Cece squealed.

''Fine with me.'' , Laura replied.

Then Phil walked away and Ty, too .

Ty went to get the other main dancers and Laura already started at Tinka, who first complained a bit, since she already hated it to let her make up made from Lucy.

Now she had to let it be done from Laura?

She had nothing against Laura but if it was for her, she would rather make her Make up herself.

Well, but Laura did a pretty good job.

After 55 minutes all dancers had their make up and Laura was totally exhausted.

After all the work she sat down with Cece and Ty, while Tinka and Gunther where someone else, talking alone about Gunther, not coming back to the show.

Rocky went straight back to Logan after her Make up was made, since Logan won't come to the others, even though his sister really needed help, to not creep out, since she had so much work.

Well, Rocky at least was totally impressed from laura's skills.

Cece looked impressed at the totally exhausted Laura.

''Wow, i knew you were good, but that was more than good. Lucy was in her mid- thirties and wouldn't have done that in that time.'', she told her.

Laura smiled at her thankfully.

Ty added: ''Cece is right. You're totally awesome. I never saw someone, who did the make up for the dancers that good and in that time!''

Laura's smile only went wider.

''Thank's guys.'', she replied and then looked at Ty.

Then she looked at Ty and added: ''I own you the biggest thanks. I think if you didn't say anything i wouldn't have done that yet. Even though i don't know if Phil gives me that job. I really hope it. I need the money and i loved to make the make up from all the dancers.''

Ty grinned. Laura seemed really thankfully and hopefully and maybe that was one step more to her, agreeing to go out with him.

Before anyone could say anything more, the announcement came that the show was about to start.

Laura quickly hugged Ty and Cece, wished them good luck and then they went to the stage.

Gunther came up to Laura, still sad about the fact that Phil, won't let him back on the show.

As Gunther was right before Laura he smiled half- hearted at her and said: ''Wow, i'm totally impressed. You did a pretty good job. Phil must be crazy if he won't give you the job.''

Laura smiled back and replied: ''He already is crazy. I can't believe he didn't let you back on the show. Cece showed me some old videos from Shake it up- Chicago, where you also danced and you're awesome!''

Gunther blushed at the compliment.

''Thanks. Yeah, i'm pretty sad, but i guess i have to live with it.'' , he said sad and looked down.

Laura got an idea but remanded silent.

She dragged Gunther forwards with her and almost cried at him: ''Come on! We're going to watch the show!''

They stood on a good spot behind the stage and watched the show.

The dancers all looked amazing and Laura kinda was proud of her work.

She really hoped that she would get that job and she hoped, she could get Gunther somehow back on the show.

She really cared for the glitter- boy and it wouldn't be fair if she would be the only one who gets the job.

After the show and after all the dancers had changed Laura, Ty , Cece, Gunther, Tinka, Rocky and Logan were in Ty's wardrobe.

Logan didn't really want to be there but Rocky wanted to know if Laura gets the job and even though he wouldn't admit it, he would be really proud of his twin if she gets it.

They just talked a little bit and then Phil came into the room.

Laura stood up, with her Cece Tinka and Rocky, prepared for the worst.

Phil grinned at her and shouted: ''I guess we have a new make up artist at the show!''

The other girls except Laura started squealing and Phil added: ''You're really awesome, even better than Lucy. I'll see you at rehearsals then every monday, wednesday and friday, at 5 p.m. The shows are always at eight on saturday but you also have to be there at 5.''

He took his hand out to her but Laura stood there, her arms crossed.

''I'm doing it but only under one condition. Gunther will also be back on the show.'', she told him.

Phil stared at her in shock and the others, too.

No one ever stood up like that against Phil and Laura just did.

Laura added: ''You need me. You know that you won't find a better make up artist then me, soon. You also know that Gunther is an amazing dancer. So that is my condition.''

Phil looked at her really shocked but also impressed.

Then he smiled.

''Fine with me. I already like you, Laura. You're not like the most other teenagers. I also like it that you know what you want. Glitter boy is back on the show and i'll see you guys all on monday.''

Then he walked out.

Gunther walked up to her and hugged her tight.

''Thanks Laura! You're the best!'' , he cried and Laura chuckled.

Then everyone except Logan took her into a big hug.

Logan just sat there and watched the scene.

Maybe, not everything from Laura changed.

* * *

**That was the last part of Confessions and jobs it up! I hope you guys liked it and you'll also enjoy the next episodes! :)**


	13. Chances it up 1

_**A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out.**_

* * *

**Hay guys here's the first part of the new episode from my 4th season! I thought a lot about what i will write next and i finally came to a decision! Like i said: If you have an idea for an episode or wishes just write me a message! I can't promise to put everything in the story but i will give my best! :) I hope you'll enjoy the next episode and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S. : Please get a look at my new story 'Caribbean it up' , it's good! I promise! :)**

* * *

**5. ****Episode: Chances it up!**

**Everyone is away except Laura and Ty. Logan and Rocky are on their first official date, Deuce and Dina are celebrating Dina's cousin's birthday, Tinka is away with her crazy cousin from the old country and Gunther and Cece are shopping at the open- sunday in the neighbour- city. Will something happen between Cece and Gunther? Are they really just friends? It has been only yesterday since Laura got her job and she's happier then she ever was since she arrived in Chicago. Ty still has a huge crush on her. Will he take the oppurtinity and make a move on her again? Will Laura reject him again or will the two finally come together?**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

**With Cece and Gunther**

After Gunther told Cece, that there was an shopping- sunday at the neighbour city and he asked her if she wanted to go with him there, she made herself ready in a record time.

She was really excited about, going with Gunther alone somewhere.

He could've asked everyone else but he wanted to go with her.

She still didn't know what she felt for the blonde haired, blue sparkling eyed boy but she was still excited.

Maybe she could now finally figure out what was going on between her and him.

Gunther picked Cece up and they drove to the neighbour city.

The cardrive was filled of laughter about things they told each other.

At some point Cece smiled breathless at Gunther and told him: ''I'm glad, you're taking me with you. Thanks for that.''

Gunther smiled back quick and then looked back at the road.

He replied: ''No problem at all, we're kinda both fashion- freaks and also good friends. Why shouldn't we go shopping together?''

Cece chuckled.

''That's true.'', she said.

After that both fell into a comfortable silence.

What Gunther didn't want to admit was that there was an other reason why he also wanted to go with Cece there.

He thought a lot about her since he was back and he thinks he has a tiny crush on her, again.

Nothing serious, but still.

He also was interested in Logan's twin, Laura but he didn't know her really well and Cece was something other.

Well at least he thought it's nothing serious.

_'Keep telling that yourself' _He often heard a voice in his head say, but he ignored it.

As they arrived at the biggest mall in the city and Gunther had parked, Cece jumped out of the car excited.

Gunther chuckled and followed her into the mall.

This is going to be an interesting day, that he was sure of.

They walked through every possible shop and after three hours of shopping and twenty shopping bags later they sat down on one of the food courts, to eat something, after they brought the shopping bags to the car.

They were totally exhausted but happy about what they all got.

Gunther looked smiling at Cece who talked about the awesome things they bought.

He loved it, how excited she was about shopping.

It was really cute.

After had eat something Gunther asked Cece: ''What about some ice- cream?''

Cece nodded eagerly and dragged him by the hand and to the ice- cream stand.

Gunther's stomach drove roller coaster at Cece's touch.

Cece and Gunther both choose two balls chocolate and then started walking outside and sat down on a bench.

After they finished the ice- cream Gunther noticed some chocolate cream on Ceces mouth.

''Cece... Y- you have there something on the corner of your m-mouth..'' , he stated nervously.

Cece licked of her lips and tried to get it away but that didn't work.

''Is it away?'' , she asked.

Gunther shook his head, then tried to ignore the tingling feeling in his hand and whiped the ice-cream away from Cece.

As he did that, she stared up to him and he stared back.

Gunther's one hand rested on Cece's cheek and the other wandered to her waist.

Then he leaned in and Cece, too.

Cece really didn't know why but it kinda felt so right at the moment.

Does she like Gunther?

Before she could think further Gunther pressed his lips to her and they started kissing.

No, that was wrong.

What if Laura does like Gunther?

She didn't say no, as they talked about him but she maybe also had feelings for Ty.

_Talking about feelings what is about you and Logan? _A voice in her head said but she ignored it.

Logan and her hated each other.

There was nothing but hatress between them.

No. She first had to talk to Laura before this went any further.

Also Cece thought that Gunther , also had feelings for Laura.

She pushed him away after ten seconds and shook her head.

Gunther looked confused at her.

He actually was really enjoying that kiss.

Not as much as he thought he would, but he enjoyed it.

''What is wrong Cece? Did i-'' Cece shook her hand again and then cut him off.

''No Gunther, it's just... I don't think this is right. I think you also have feelings for Laura and don't tell me you don't i saw, how you're acting towards her. You first have to figure out what you feel for her or she had to figure out if she likes you or Ty or i don't know but it can't be like this.'' , she told him.

Even though Gunther was kinda hurt but he understood Cece's point.

Gunther just nodded and then asked: ''Shall we go?''

Cece also nodded and they walked back to his car, in silence.

**With Rocky and Logan**

Logan was really nervous.

He was just at Crusty's , at his first official date with Rocky, since they're boyfriend and girlfriend again.

He was waiting for her.

She should come every minute.

Well he was a little bit early but that was only because he couldn't wait for it.

After they came together, they didn't have much time together, alone since his dad was constantly trying to get him and Laura getting along, which he failed miserable.

Rocky also often was with Cece and since Logan and Cece were at each other throats the whole time, he tried to spent as less time with her as he could.

He did much with Ty or Gunther or Deuce the last days, or with all of them.

It was really nice to hang out with the guys, but he just wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend.

Then he saw Rocky walking into Crusty's and he smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.

As she saw him, she smiled back and walked up to him.

He stood up and greeted her with a long searing kiss.

As they broke apart Rocky giggled happy and Logan greeted her: ''Hey, babe!''

Then they sat down and a waiter came to took their order.

Logan took Rocky's hand and they started talking.

First they talked about nothing important but Logan could see, that something was bothering Rocky.

She seemed a little bit nervous and was talking around something, but he couldn't quiet put his finger on it, what was wrong.

But it had to be something serious, since Rocky was so nervous.

This went on for a while and Rocky still didn't spill the beans.

The truth was, Rocky wanted to talk to Logan about the whole Cece and Laura thing.

She couldn't stand the fact that her boyfriend didn't get along with her two best friends ( Yes she saw Laura meanwhile also as her best friend) and especially not if one of them was his twin!

She had to talk to him about that.

She really didn't want to choose between her boyfriend and her best friends again.

She really like Logan but she didn't want to loose Cece or Laura, because on of their arguments.

That would be horrible and she couldn't imagine what would happen after that.

Everything was just working perfect.

That can't be destroyed because of their stubborness.

After a while Logan asked her, concerned and confused: ''Okay, Rocky. What's wrong. You're talking around something you want to say the whole time.''

Rocky sighed.

She was a horrible actress and that was one of the reasons why you could see right through her.

There was no reason in lying so she just said what was bothering her: ''Logan... Yeah there is something wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about the whole thing between you and Laura and between you and Cece. It can't go on like this. You know what happened last time as you and Cece fought like this.''

* * *

**A huge thanks at Junatina for the recommendation at your Shake it up awards for this story! I felt really honored for that and i was totally awed! I can just recommend your stories as well! :)**


	14. Chances it up 2

_**Sometimes your worst opponent, in other peoples eyes, is the person you look up to the most because they're actually amazing.**_

* * *

**Hay guys... To everyone who thinks now: 'She's still writing?!' Yes i am. I thirst wanted to back up, too but i now got the chance to talk to WhiteFlag and we cleared things up. She is an amazing person and i hope she'll find her way, like i hope i'll find mine. There were a huge fight at sunday and it really escalated before we could even talk and it wasn't fair, for both of us. She really is an amazing person and an amazing author and i'm happy to had the chance to talk to her one time before she will leave if i understood that right, sadly. I'm happy to knew her even though a lot of people did a competition between our stories like the motto over there says i really like her, still :) Everyone does faults or something like that, but hey we're still people and not robots :D I hope you still read my stories and everything is going to be okay again :) **

**Well after a long speech i hope you enjoy the second part of chances it up and leave a lot of reviews :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**With Laura and Ty**

After Laura and Ty found out that all of their friends were anywhere but at home, Ty invited Laura over so they could do something together.

He had a better feeling now with her and he was really happy as she agreed to come over.

Maybe she will go out with him, soon.

At least, he hoped so.

He wasn't sure quiet yet but his crush on her was growing bigger and bigger.

He just wanted to grab and kiss her, everytime he saw her.

He has never seen a girl like this and he kinda really wanted this to work, even though they didn't know each other for long.

He sat on the couch, still lost in thoughts about Laura.

Nobody else was at home and all their other friends, siblings, etc were also away.

That was his chance.

There would be no laughing if she says no again and he could finally get a real explanation, if she does or maybe they will go on a date...

Finally...

Yeah, he was really impatient and he rushed everything a little bit, but he never felt like this for a girl.

He just wanted her to be his.

After a while there was a knock on the door and he rushed to the door.

Laura stood there, smiling at him.

Ty got almost lost in her beautiful green eyes but quickly snapped back to earth.

''Hey.'' , he greeted her.

''Hey.'' , she replied back.

Then she added, after they walked into the apartment: ''So what are we going to do? Everyone is away... We have the whole day off and i'm totally bored.''

Ty thought about it.

''How about we go to the movies, i mean not like a date or something like that, i mean if you wan-''

Laura cut him off chuckling.

''I don't have any problems with it, if it's a date. So i guess that right, you just asked me out again?'' , she asked him, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Laura won't admit it, but more and more she kinda got a tiny crush on Ty, too.

It was also really sweet from him, what he did for her, that she could get a job.

He also was totally head over heels for her, what wasn't a secret.

She thought about it again and wanted to give him a chance.

She didn't know how this will work out but she really wanted to give it a chance.

Ty stood there, his mouth hanging wide open, but then nodded.

Then he grinned at her wide. ''You really want to go out with me on a real date?''

Laura nodded.

''Yes. I seriously don't know, if this will work but i want to give it a chance.'' , she told him.

Ty's grin went only wider and then he took quickly his wallet opened the front door and asked her: ''Shall we?''

Laura smiled at him and then both walked out and to the movies together, for their first real date.

One big question was hanging in the room: 'Will they really come together and will they work out?'

**With Rocky and Logan**

''Logan... Yeah there is something wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about the whole thing between you and Laura and between you and Cece. It can't go on like this. You know what happened last time as you and Cece fought like this.'', Rocky told Logan, as he asked her what's wrong.

Logan looked at her in shock.

He knew, this subject would come up sooner or later, but he really hoped later.

He sighed. He really couldn't stand the two girls.

He knew it was not really nice and he actually own both a huge apologize, but he wasn't the only one who did something wrong.

Rocky may know the story with Cece, but she didn't know anything about the story with Laura and him.

He honestly didn't want to talk about it, to anyone.

This was a really hard subject, especially because it was something with his twin.

He sighed and looked at Rocky, who waited for him to say something.

Then he started: ''Look... Rocky... I know it's stupid in your opinion, at least the whole thing between Laura and me... But it happened something that you can't just forgive and forget... Sure we're twins and yeah in some crazy not understandable way i care for her, but what happened, that's not something to easily forget.''

Rocky wanted to say something but Logan cut her off.

''And the thing with Cece... I don't know why it happened to be like this from the beginning, but we just can't stand each other. I will accept her for you, but i doubt it that we will be friends.'' , he added.

Rocky looked at Logan with a look he can't figure out.

He waited for her to say something and after a while she broke the silence: ''Logan , the thing with Laura... I'm totally curious about it, but i can tell it's hard for you to talk about it, but i can wait. You still have to talk to her sometime. You're living together now, again and you know it can't go on like this.''

Logan nodded, but said nothing and she continued: ''And with Cece. I think she still means, what she said at the badminton-match, what really wasn't her fault and she just wants you to apologize to her, this time. Please just think about it. I know it's hard but i would be really happy if you guys try to clear that up. It doesn't help anyone if you fight like this, for things that happened a long while ago. I also think she's not the only one, who wants you two to be friends one day.''

Logan told her: ''The thing with Laura... I know you're right but i still need time and i think she does, too. And that with Cece... I don't know what will happen or if anything will happen but i try to keep an open mind about it and maybe some day i will be the one who apologizes to her.''

As Rocky saw, that he was honest she smiled at him and then kissed him for 7 seconds.

Then she whispered ''Thanks'' to him and Logan smiled at her.

After that they started to talk about other things, even though they now this subject will come up again, soon.

**With Cece and Gunther**

After the talk between Cece and Gunther, Gunther drove Cece home.

It was an awkward drive, since both were really amazed about the kiss but also kinda confused about their feelings.

Cece didn't really know, what she felt for Gunther and Gunther didn't know, if he felt something for Cece or for Laura.

Well, if Laura starts dating Ty that problem would be solved, more or less...

It was just really confusing for them.

After Gunther had parked the car they walked up to Cece's apartment.

In front of the apartment door, Cece smiled at Gunther and spoke up, for the first time again: ''Thanks for the nice day... Call me, if you figured everything out...''

Gunther nodded, smiling half-hearted back.

Then Cece kissed him on the cheek and walked into her apartment.

Gunther stood there for a few minutes and then walked back to his car.

Cece let herself fall on the couch groaning, as her phone made 'Beep' and there was a SMS from Laura.

_On the way to a date with Ty, at the movies. :)_


	15. Chances it up 3

_**Knifes can fail, words always hit.**_

* * *

**Hay guys here's the last part of Chances it up! I hope you like the episode and can't wait for the next! The next episode will be a special episode and a really long one. It will be named 'Leave it up!' and will have a lot of drama and hurt and will have a lot to do with the twin- relationship from Logan and Laura. :) I will post the summary tomorrow and a little sneak peak and the actually episode will start at thursday or friday :) Well i hope you'll enjoy this chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**With Rocky and Logan**

Rocky and Logan talked for a while.

Well, Logan talked about his badminton again and Rocky couldn't help but didn't really pay attention, as much as she likes him.

Badminton really was boring in her eyes and the last badminton- match really didn't go out well.

Not only because Logan lost the match, if you can remember.

She got a SMS from Laura:

_On the way to a date with Ty, at the movies. :)_

Rocky raised an eyebrow, but then smiled.

She would be really happy if those two come together.

Ty was head over heels for Laura and she didn't know if Laura feels like that for him, but she obviously likes him meanwhile more than just a friend.

They would be totally adorable together and it would be the first time that Ty goes in to a seriously relationship on porpuse.

She really wanted them both to be happy and she thought that those two would be really happy together.

She wrote Laura back:

_Finally! I wish you two good luck, but don't do anything i won't do :D_

Logan looked at Rocky confused, about the sudden smiling, because of looking on her handy and asked her: ''What's up with the smiling?''

Rocky debatted with herself if she should show him the SMS but did it then.

As Logan read it his eyes went wide.

Great, he just made up with Ty and now his annoying twin sister is on a date with him.

What if she convinced him to think bad of him again?

He didn't want to loose Rocky again.

Rocky saw, that Logan wasn't really happy and as if she could read his mind she told him: ''Don't worry. I think they'll have better things to do then talking about how you and Laura can't stand each other. Also, Laura is as closed as you about that subject.''

Logan nodded hesitant.

He really hoped that Rocky was right.

That really was the last thing he needed.

Especially since he knew that it will take a really long time, for Laura and him to get along with each other again, if they get along again.

And he really didn't want his relationship with Rocky to end because Laura tells Ty things about him but if she really was as closed as him he didn't have anything to worry about.

At least he really hoped it.

Rocky took his hand and smiled at him encouraging.

He smiled half- hearted back but got his concentration back to Rocky.

He was on a date with his girlfriend.

He really shouldn't worry about this right now.

**With Laura and Ty**

Ty and Laura walked out of the apartment building and into Ty's car.

Ty's hands got really sweaty at the thought of his date with Laura.

He couldn't believe, that she finally said yes.

He was so happy.

Laura on the other hand was also really happy, but even more nervous.

She was really excited about the date but still couldn't really figure out, what exactly she felt for Ty.

Was this really love or just some tiny crush, that will float away soon?

She really had to find that out and she was willing to give Ty this chance.

He was a good boy and really helped her.

Ty had written Gunther and Deuce an SMS and Laura already wrote Cece, Rocky and Tinka quickly a SMS.

Well, all of them had probably something other to do, but since they were their friends and they really wanted to know how everything will work out like she, she couldn't wait for it.

She didn't looked at their reply, since she knew they would just wish her good luck or something like that and her whole attention was on Ty right now.

She mustered him.

He was not only really nice, and sweet and so on, he also looked really good with his dark skin, the brown hair and the brown eyes.

Not to forget his adorable dimples, every time he smiled...

The cardrive was first a little bit awkward, since both still were really shocked about the fact that they're really going on this date.

Even Laura.

It was kinda a heat of the moment as she said she had no problem with it, being a date but it was still shocking for her that it worked like this.

She thought it would take her a lot more time to say yes.

Ty thought that, too but he was really happy and could have made a little happy dance because of that.

Ty chuckled at the thought, that he never thought Laura would say yes that quick and Laura looked at him a little bit confused.

''Why are you laughing?'' , she asked confused and a little bit hurt about, him just laughing, without a reason, she knew.

Ty answered apologetically: ''It's nothing bad... It's just, i didn't thought i got a chance with you that soon. I mean you're such an incredible person and you really went through a lot and first didn't want a boyfriend and now you're on a date with me...''

Now Laura was the one, laughing.

''You really put me up to high. I'm not that incredible, but i'm happy that you kinda asked me out again. Even though it was a kinda weird kind to ask someone out.'' Laura told him and both started laughing at the thought.

After Ty had said that, Laura was hundred percent sure that it was the right decision to go with him on that date.

Ty was so sweet and he really cares about her.

The rest of the cardrive was everything but awkward and filled with a lot of laughing.

As they arrived at the cinema and the were out of the car, Ty give Laura his hand and she took it.

Through both went electricity at the touch and they walked hand in hand into the cinema.

Ty paied for their food and the tickets and they went into the movie.

It was a romantic film. Ty normally didn't like them, but for a date, it was perfect.

Deuce also told him that the film wasn't that bad, since he already was with Dina there.

While the film they still hold hands and stared at each other a lot, everytime blushing like crazy when they looked at the same time.

_ 'She's/He's so cute...', _both thought as they looked at each other.

They still couldn't belive, that was really happening but they were really happy about it.

After the movie ended, they walked around a little bit, talking again.

They talked about each other, to know each other better.

After a while, Laura stopped in disbelieve, laughing and questioned Ty: ''You really have a diary?''

Ty blushed, hard.

It kinda slipped out of him and now Laura was laughing him out.

''That's not funny! Also guys have secrets and they want to write them down!'' , he replied hurt, looking down.

Laura stopped laughing , held his chin up with two fingers and then said apologetically: ''Sorry, that i laughed. It is actually kinda cute. It was just … really surprising.''

Then she added after a while, grinning: ''Well, maybe you can tell me more of those secrets, at our next date...''

At this mentioning Ty's eyes went wide.

''You really want to go out again with me?'' , he asked.

Laura nodded, smiling and answered: '' I really enjoyed that date. I don't want to rush anything, but maybe with some more dates and little steps, we really can become an item.''

Ty's eyes lit up.

That was better, than everything he wished for.

He never excepted her to be his girlfriend right away.

Laura was a whole different thing, then all the other girls, he ever dated.

He smiled at her and told her: ''Works for me.''

Then Laura grabbed Ty's hand and they walked back to the car, hand in hand in a comfortable silence.

Ty drove Laura straight home since it was really late.

As they were before her house-door, Laura kissed him on the cheek and said: ''Thanks for everything today. I really enjoyed it.''

Then she walked into her apartment.

Ty sighed relieved, about how good this date went and walked back into his car.

In his car, he let a scream of joy at and then started driving back home.

**With Cece **

After Cece got Laura's SMS and she wrote her back with 'Good luck and don't do anything nasty' she wrote Gunther one:

_Laura is on a date with Ty. I don't know how this will effect your decision but if you like Laura more , tell it me and don't lie to me because she and Ty went on a date. I know that you know that, too. Besides, i'm still not sure what i feel for you. :/_

Five minutes later his reply came:

_I know what you mean and to say the truth, i'm not sure about my feelings. The thing with Laura didn't just disappeared because she was on a date with Ty. Even if i will never try to get Ty's girl! I'll have to think about it, too. I hope we soon know what we want and no matter what happens, we still stay friends :) xx_

Cece smiled a little at the end of the SMS , then replied that they will still stay friends and they should just take any time they need.

She didn't know what will happen, but no matter what how it will go out, it have to wait until Gunther and she were sure of their feelings.


	16. Leave it up! Summary and Sneak Peak!

_**Hate is a strong word.**_

* * *

**Hay guys here's the summary and a sneak peak from the extra long episode like i promised! Like i said at the episode will be a lot of drama and hurt! I hope you guys like the summary and the sneak peak and leave a review if you like the idea and maybe what you think will happen in it! :D **

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**6th Episode : Leave it up!**

**Summary:**

**Logan and Laura are getting in a huge fight and Logan tell Laura to just get out of his live again and no one wants to have her here. Will Laura really let Logan win or will she stay and fight? Will her friends convince her to stay if she wants to go? What do they think about the whole situation and can they get those two, finally getting along with each other? Why did Logan say it in the first place? What will happen to the growing relationship between her and Ty? Will it end before it even started?**

* * *

_**Sneak Peak:**_

_**At the Hunter's apartment**_

_***Logan and Laura are in the living room, Jeremy is standing at the kitchen counter, looking at the scene in front of him, in shock but not able to do anything***_

_**Logan (screaming) : I can't believe you're so selfish! I can't believe you did that!**_

_**Laura ( screaming, as well) : Oh, yeah! Said the right one! I almost lost my job and also Ty because of you!**_

_**Logan (laughing like she made a bad joke): Yeah like he really wants you! You're just a toy for him, like every other girl! He would be really glad if you finally get out of our life again, just like me! Why didn't you just stay with your best friend in L.A. and lived your perfect live on? No one wants you here! You're only annoying and make trouble! (... In the actually episode he is going to say more but i jump a little)**_

_**Laura (sad, looking down): I'm stupid and selfish? Said the one who came together with Rocky again even though he doesn't even know what he really wants! I actually just wanted to help you!(The last sentence, she screamed and then she stormed off, tears welling up in her eyes)**_

_***Logan also stormed off, into his room and they left a shocked Jeremy standing before the kitchen counter***_

_**Sneak Peak end**_

* * *

**Well i hope you guys like it! Review if you want to read more! :)  
**


	17. Leave it up! 1

_**True friends are like stars, sometimes you can't see them but they're always there.**_

* * *

** Hay guys! Here's the first part of the extra long episode 'Leave it up!' :D I know you guys couldn't wait for it so i did it today! :D Just kidding i'm probably as excited about it as you are because it's a huge thing for me, to write it! :) Thanks for all the support until yet and i hope you like the sixth episode of my season 4! :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**6. Episode: Leave it up!**

**Summary:**

******Logan and Laura are getting in a huge fight and Logan tell Laura to just get out of his live again and no one wants to have her here. Will Laura really let Logan win or will she stay and fight? Will her friends convince her to stay if she wants to go? What do they think about the whole situation and can they get those two, finally getting along with each other? Why did Logan say it in the first place? What will happen to the growing relationship between her and Ty? Will it end before it even started?**

* * *

******No One's POV:**

It was wednesday and Laura, Rocky , Cece and Tinka sat in the Jone's apartment in the living- room, painting their nails and talking.

The guys were who knows where and they finally had some girls day.

Laura was really happy now, to be in Chicago.

She found awesome friends and she hopefully will have an awesome boyfriend as well, soon.

Her and Ty weren't on an other date, until yet but everyone said he will ask her out soon.

She really hoped so, since she fell really hard for him.

She also didn't have to worry about Logan, since she was almost every time away with her new friends, even though he was sadly sometimes with them because of Rocky.

Tinka on the other hand was still trying to get over Ty.

She was really happy for him and Laura but it was still hard to see them both together.

Even though she had to admit they were really cute together.

She just hoped that she will find a boyfriend as well, soon.

Someone who will distract her from Ty and really loves her.

That would be perfect for her.

Rocky on the other hand was also on cloud 7 , because of Logan.

They weren't together for long again but she was really happy.

Yeah, it was really annoying that Cece and Logan and Laura and Logan still didn't get along with each other, but they accepted him, even if it was hard for them.

Well, Laura couldn't say anything anymore, anyway **(AN :Wow three any's in row :D)** since she was with Ty the whole time.

Rocky just hoped that someday they will make up and like Cece said, be friends.

Well and Cece.

She was still totally confused about her feelings to Gunther and if he really likes her.

Yeah Laura was out of the game, but that didn't mean that he likes her like that, for real.

She just hoped they figure out, what they're feeling for each other soon, because the whole thing was really creeping her out and she really wanted to know if her and Gunther will work.

Laura just painted one of her toe-nails red and then asked Rocky: ''So Rocky... How are things going with you and my brother?''

She still couldn't stand Logan but she was glad that Rocky was happy with him.

Rocky blushed at the thought of Logan and then replied: ''It's going pretty good... Well, he's totally adorable to me and i really like him.''

Laura smiled at her, even though it was hard, since she thought the total opposite of Logan.

Cece made fake puke voices at the thought of Logan and Rocky glared at her.

Laura and Tinka laughed.

Then Rocky added: ''What about you? How is it going with you and **my** brother? I mean it's obvious that you guys fell for each other hard.''

Now Laura was the one blushing.

Tinka looked away.

Even though she tried to act that it didn't hurt her, she still couldn't hear how happy those both were.

Laura saw Tinka's face and then replied: ''Yeah... It's going good, but he still didn't ask me out yet and after what i heard from you he should've done that already.''

She had to admit, that that didn't hurt her. Ty told her, that he was afraid to loose her and she was so different from all the other girls that he didn't want to rush anything.

They phoned every night since the date and she found out more and more about him and fell more and more for him.

Rocky looked at her apologetically.

Tinka then added ,trying to sound happy for her: ''I bet, he's just trying to figure out, where he takes you. Ty is head over heels for you. He will ask you out soon! I'm sure of that!''

Laura smiled at Tinka thankfully.

Cece just groaned.

''Urgh. Love, love , love! I know you're happily involved with some in my opinion more strange then adorable boys but could we talk about something else? I think i'm going to throw up every minute , if it goes on like this.'' , she told them.

Laura, Rocky and Tinka started laughing, about Cece, being so overdramatic.

Then Laura raised an eyebrow at her.

''Well, i thought since you and Gunther are getting closer and closer you wouldn't mind!'' , she said to her.

Cece looked at her with an unreadable look.

''If you forgot it, he also had feelings for you. Besides i don't know what i feel for him and he still didn't figure out his feelings, too. I don't even know if we come together. With you and Ty, it's pretty clear.'' , she replied.

Tinka looked at her sternly.

She still couldn't believe her brother had feelings for Cece and Laura.

That was crazy.

Well, she knew that Gunther, really wanted to ask Cece out but still was confused about what happened.

She had to talk to him soon, about this.

Then Tinka told Cece: ''He has to feel something for you, if he kissed you! I'm his twin! I know something like that!''

Cece looked at Tinka like she was kidding but Tinka looked serious back.

Then Laura added: ''I think you should believe Tinka. I'm not getting along with Logan well and can read him like an open book. It's like some weird connection between twins.''

Cece nodded hesitantly but then smiled at them.

Maybe they were right and she shouldn't worry so much about it.

After they painted their nails it was already time for the Shake it up- rehearsal.

It was Laura's second rehearsal and she still tried to get better, since she always looked like hit by a car after having the whole Make up done.

She really had to get better.

She also had sometimes done the Make up for Shake it up L.A. but they weren't that professional like the new shake it up- Chicago.

As they arrived at the studio, they also met the boys.

Logan walked up to Rocky and greeted her with a long kiss and Cece had the feeling to throw up again.

Cece walked then away with Tinka and Gunther to not have to see this scene in front of her.

Ty walked up to Laura smiling.

She smiled back and almost got lost in his beautiful brown eyes again.

''Hey...'' He greeted her.

''Hay!'', Laura replied.

Laura debated if she should hug him or not but he already did hug her.

They hugged for a little to long and then broke apart.

Ty looked nervously at Laura.

''So... Laura... I was wondering if you want to go out with me again? On next tuesday?'', he asked nervous.

Laura grinned at him wide.

''You even ask that? I'd love, to! Where are we going this time?'', she exclaimed happy.

Ty smirked at her.

''That's a surprise. But dress code is overdressed.'', he replied.

Both were still smiling at each other.

Ty tried to hold back the urge to kiss Laura but couldn't help and lean in.

She also leaned in , as suddenly Phil cried: ''Guys! Get ready! We're going to start rehearse soon!''


	18. Leave it up! 2

_**Dance like nobody is watching.**_

_**Love, like you've never been hurt.**_

_**Sing like nobody is listening.**_

_**Live like it's heaven on earth.**_

_**(Mark Twain)**_

* * *

**Hay guys here's the second part of the extra long episode from my season 4! The tension is heating up! :D Anyway thanks for the over 100 reviews i got so far and thanks for the much support! :) A big thanks belongs to drarry-lover23, my beta- reader ! :) You're amazing! :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) ********A big thanks also to Electricgirl101 for the support! Also to muffinsaga my best friend also in real life for the support as well! You two are the best and everyone should definitely also get a look at their stories! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**With Tinka and Gunther**

Cece walked away to help some of the new dancers with something and Tinka and Gunther were behind the stage talking.

''So Gunther... What's going on between you and Cece?'' , Tinka asked her twin.

Gunther knew, there was no reason in lying so he told her what happened.

Well Tinka already knew it but she was glad he told her it, without hesitation.

At the end he added: ''I really like Cece but Laura is also totally confusing me. I mean i would never steal Ty's girl , but i can't just put down my feelings...''

Tinka nodded understandingly, even though she had to ignore a stab through her chest as Gunther said 'Ty's girl.'

Then Tinka told him: ''Why don't you just try it with Cece? I mean you really like her and i'm pretty sure, even more than Laura.''

Gunther eyes went wide.

He never thought Tinka would tell him, to ask Cece out.

''Are you sure about that, Tinkabell? I mean yeah you know me better than myself, but i didn't want to hurt anyone. I mean you also ignore your feelings for Ty, to make him happy...'', he asked.

Tinka blushed deep at this and Gunther slightly grinned.

''I'm you're twin, Tinka. You can't hide something like this from me!'' , he added.

Tinka nodded and then said: ''Yeah, i'm pretty sure. Ask Cece out. Like you said with Laura, it's for me the same with Ty. I would never steal Laura her boy away. I think those both are really meant for each other and they're also kinda cute together, i have to admit.''

Gunther's grin went wider and then he replied: ''Yes they are. I would never thought to see Ty ever like this. This girl really got to him. Even though i'm really sorry for you, Tinkabell but we will also find an amazing boyfriend for you.''

Tinka smiled at him. ''No need to be sorry, Gunther. I want Ty to be happy and he obviously is. That's all i'm asking for.'' , she told him but with some sadness in her voice.

Gunther hugged her for comfort but before he could say anything more Phil cried: '' Guys! Get ready! We're going to start rehearse soon!''

**With Ty and Laura**

After the almost kiss between Laura and Ty nothing more happened but you could see the thick air between them literally.

You ask why?

Well they wanted to take it slow and almost kissed!

Are they further then they thought or was it just a heat of the moment thing?

Well, they won't know until tuesday probably since Phil interrupted them.

Smooth, Phil, like always.

It would have been a wonder if he didn't interrupted anything at least once.

The rehearsal went without a hitch and since you could literally feel the tension between Ty and Laura everyone left right after the rehearsal, except them.

They just sat in Ty's wardrobe and said nothing.

They wanted to talk about it, but can't find any words.

It was just totally awkward.

Ty just wanted to take a deep breath and start as Phil came through the door and cried at them: ''Here you are guys! I have to tell you something!''

They immediately stood up and waited for Phil to continue.

''Okay... I don't know what's going on between you two but you guys, or at least Ty , you should know the rules of Shake it up- Chicago! Relationships between producers or hosts and other staff or dancers are not allowed! If you didn't want to loose your job i would rather keep that rule!'', he snapped at them.

Then he just walked out and Laura stared shocked at Ty.

Why did he never tell her that?

To say the truth, he forgot it himself.

As he fall in love with her, she wasn't the Make up artist from Shake it up- Chicago.

Laura still waited for Ty, to say something and he sighed.

''Laura... Look... I totally forgot that stupid rule! As i fell in love with you, you weren't even the Make up artist from here! I know it's creepy how Phil acted, but i don't want to loose you, Phil doesn't have to know, that we're going on dates together.'', he told her serious.

Laura looked at him in awe.

''But what if he finds out? What if he throw us out of the show when he finds out?'' Laura asked him, afraid of what all could happen.

Ty took her hands and told her: ''I wouldn't care. You're much more important.''

Laura blushed deep at this and she would have kissed him, if Phil couldn't have walked in any moment again.

So she just whispered to him: ,,Okay.'' and smiled.

He smiled back wide and then both of them, walked out of the building, trying to act normal.

If Phil really shouldn't notice anything they can't act love sick while they were at the Shake it up- studio.

**With Rocky, Cece, Logan, Gunther, Tinka, Deuce and Dina at Crusty's**

While Ty and Laura tried to figure their relationship out, the rest of the gang sat at Crusty's talking, about all or nothing.

Cece and Gunther always took glances at each other, when they thought the other didn't look.

Tinka sighed. Gunther still didn't talk to Cece.

Tinka nudged Gunther after a while and looked at Cece.

Gunther seemed to understand and asked Cece: ''Can we talk outside?''

Cece nodded.

Everyone else stared confused after them.

Deuce then asked: ''Okay, what's going on between Cece and Gunther?''

Dina nodded, as confused as Deuce.

Rocky laughed. She got the hint first.

''Well... Gunther is probably asking Cece out, right now.'', she replied and Tinka nodded, also laughing.

Logan stared at his girlfriend, shocked.

She didn't tell him anything, about Cece and Gunther being in love with each other.

Why was it even bothering him?

It has nothing to do with him and he didn't even like Cece.

I mean, yeah.. Gunther was a friend of his but they weren't that good friends.

Deuce and Dina were also shocked, but then Dina grinned and cried happily: ''Finally!''

Rocky saw Logan's shocked looked, and squeezed his hand.

''Sorry, that i didn't told you, babe. Cece wasn't even sure of her feelings herself and since...'' ''She hates my guts, she didn't want me to know.'' , Logan finished for her.

Rocky looked at him apologetically.

Logan kinda didn't really get always in the gang because of Cece.

Laura can't kick him out, it's her brother after all but Cece could.

**With Cece and Gunther**

After Cece and Gunther were out of Crusty's they sat down on a bench.

Both were really nervous, since they knew what they will talk about, right now.

''So...'' Cece started but Gunther cut her off.

''Cece look... I thought about the whole thing a lot and came to the decision, that i really want to be with you. I don't know if you feel the same but i would be really happy if you would go at least one one date with me, so we could see how things will work out.'' Gunther rumbled down, hoping that Cece would say yes.

Cece on the other hand was really shocked.

She didn't except Gunther to ask her out that quick.

''What about Laura?'' , she asked confused and a little bit jealous at the thought of Gunther, liking Laura.

Gunther saw that and smiled at her, replying: ''I like Laura ,but she's nothing compared to you.''

Cece's heart skipped a beat, at what Gunther said and she grinned wide.

Then she said to him: ''Well,... If you really mean it... I really like you, too and i'd love to go out with you!''

Gunther grinned wide and hugged her tight.

Cece hugged back, happy.

Maybe, she also jumped on the 'love-train' now.

As they broke apart, Gunther told her: ''I'll pick you up on sunday, at seven for our date.''

Cece nodded, even more happy and then they walked back to their friends.


	19. Leave it up! 3

_**When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile.**_

* * *

**Hay guys here's the third part of Leave it up! The drama is just about to began! I hope you guys like the episode so far! Thanks for the sweet reviews and messages i got from all of you, you guys are really the best! :) **** I know there are much people who wants to read some Cy from me again but since i don't have the time for a whole story i made a one shot it's called 'Switch it up with an other end' :D** I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**In the evening at the Hunter's apartment**

Laura sat at the kitchen-table eating some lasagna, that was left from yesterday, lost in thoughts about Ty.

She still couldn't believe, he took the risk to loose his job to go out with her.

She fell more and more in love with him and she couldn't wait for their next date.

She knew she said, they should take it slow, but he was making it really hard for her, with being so sweet.

This boy really knows how to get a girl and after all what Rocky and Cece told her, he must really like her.

She's the first girl he put so much effort in to it to date her.

She was still lost in thoughts, as Logan came out of his room.

Rocky just told him, what a sweet thing, her brother did for his sister.

He wasn't really pleased about it.

He hated it, when people break the rules.

Especially because Ty really deserved this job and loosing his job because of someone like his sister was stupid.

That was a little bit harsh but Ty wasn't the only one with a bad relationship record.

Laura also had the one or other boyfriend at her shoulders and those relationships also didn't last really long.

He walked up to Laura and Laura looked up to him, slightly annoyed.

''What do you want, little Scooter?'' , she asked him.

He just rolled his eyes.

''I was just wondering why you are so stupid, to risk your job, because of a relationship that won't last long anyway. You know your boys record yourself and you know Ty's. You have a good job and are near to loose it because of a boy you only know since not even two weeks?'' , he replied.

Laura got even more angry.

Then she started, snapping at him : ''What do you even know about the relationship between me and Ty? Before we tried to hide it before Phil it didn't interest you anyway! Why now? Trying to find a new way to annoy me? I love Ty! He's so sweet and we're getting along great! If you don't like him, it's not my problem. Talking about girl- and boyfriends. Says the one who isn't even sure about his feelings. I know that you're actually also have your eyes on , Cece. So shut up and stop trying to give me relationship advices.''

Logan wanted to snap back, but didn't know what to say.

Laura grinned.

''What, scooter? Lost your voice, from snoggin probably the wrong girl?'', she asked him.

Now Logan got really furious and shouted at her: ''What are you thinking? I don't like Cece in any way not even in a friendly one! I can't stand this girl and the only girl i l-love is Rocky!''

Laura just rolled her eyes and then told him: ''You know what? You stay out of my love l- or wait just stay out of my whole life and i stay out of yours! Everyone would be really happy with this! I have to accept you since your sadly my twin and Rocky's boyfriend but more not!''

Then she stood up and walked back in her room, leaving an angry Logan alone.

''You will so get that back...'' Logan mumered under his breath and then walked into his room, as well.

**At the Blue's apartment**

Ty groaned at Rocky, who won't stop squealing.

''Rocky, would you please come down! It's not that big of a deal!'' , he told her for the milionth time.

''Yes it is a big deal! You take the risk to loose your job for Laura! That is sooo romantic and cute!'', she replied happy, squealing again.

Ty rolled his eyes but couldn't help and grin anyway.

''I know that i'm adorable, Rocky but could you please calm down?'' , he stated, chuckling.

Since Laura told Rocky what happened over the phone, Rocky won't stop talking about what happened between Laura and Ty.

Ty didn't regret anything he said to Laura but it was still totally annoying from his sister, to scream through the whole world like that because of them, having a 'forbidden' love.

''Sorry i can't help it! You guys are just so cute together! It's like in a m-'' ''A movie. I know, Rocky. I know.'' ,Ty cut her off.

Rocky smiled at him.

Even though he tried to play it cool, you could clearly see, how happy Ty was with Laura.

Ty sat down on the couch, leaving Rocky alone in the kitchen.

Rocky looked at her brother in awe.

It was just so cute, how much he cared about Laura.

She shook her head, smiling and then walked in to her room, to get her things.

She will sleep over at Cece's tonight and she still hadn't everything she need since she totally squeezed Ty out.

Luckily, they had thursday and friday off this week, so she didn't have any rush.

Ty on the other hand, was on the couch for a while, just smiling to himself.

He would never admit it, but inside he was probably as excited as Rocky and even more happy.

He is going to show Laura how much he likes her.

Even more than as he got her that job and as he said he will take the risk to loose his job because of her.

This girl is driving him crazy and he will show her how much.

**At the Jone's apartment**

It was half past ten and Cece was sitting at the couch, watching Tv, waiting for Rocky.

She was running late.

That wasn't normal for Rocky but she knew why.

Cece couldn't believe what Ty would do for Laura.

She also found it totally adorable, even though she didn't freaked out like Rocky.

Well, considering that it was about Ty, it was a big surprise.

Even though it was also a surprise, that Gunther finally asked her out.

Well, in her opinion it was one. In everyone else eyes, not.

Then suddenly Rocky went through the door and greeted her with a cheerfully: ''Hey, hey , hey!''

Cece grinned at her and replied: ''Hey Rocks! What's up?''

Rocky grinned back and replied: ''Nothing much! Just being totally happy that her brother finally found the girl of his dreams and that her best friend is finally asked out by the boy of her dreams!''

Cece blushed at the last comment.

Then Rocky suddenly got serious and asked her: ''You don't think anyone will spill the beans to Phil and tell him that Ty and Laura are dating, do you?''

Cece really didn't know if someone would do that but as she saw Rocky's face she didn't want to say anything bad.

''I don't know... But i don't think anyone would do that! I mean anyone who knows that those two are together is totally happy for them!'' Rocky nodded hesitantly at first but then smiled. ,,Yeah, you're right. Nothing to worry about.'', she replied.

At least she hoped so.

It wouldn't be the first time that someone spills a secret out at Phil or Garry, at his time.

Most of the time Rocky and Cece were also involved and so they had all right to be afraid.

Maybe there is someone who didn't want them to be together?

After they're little talk, they started watching movies.

They did nothing special, but they were both happy to have some time together alone, after all what happened.

They were bff's and didn't had much alone time together.

Not only because both were in love with guys.

Well, Logan was one of the reasons, since Cece couldn't stand him, but still.

**Saturday, at the Shake it up- studio, after the show**

Rocky, Logan , Cece ,Ty and Laura were in Ty's wardrobe after an other Shake it up- show.

Tinka and Gunther weren't there today, who knows why.

It wasn't a big secret, that Laura thinks that Rocky wasn't the right one for Logan.

She still thought Logan had feelings for Cece, but Logan was just denying them.

Logan and Laura sat on the couch at Ty's wardrobe, while Rocky and Ty were on the other end , across from them.

Cece sat on a chair in the middle of the room.

Then Ty asked, Rocky and Logan: ''So... When is your next date?''

Laura whispered under her breath: ''He better doesn't go with Rocky on his next one...''

Only Logan heard it but he tried to ignore it even though he was furious in the inside.

Laura really liked Rocky, but she didn't think she was the right one for his brother.

In her opinion, her brother and Cece would make the perfect match, but nobody wanted to hear that.

Especially Logan and Cece not.

Rocky smiled at Ty and replied: ''Tomorrow, at Crusty's.''

Ty and Rocky still wished to get the siblings bond with each other somehow and maybe a doubledate some time would help, but with Logan and Laura, it seemed impossible.

Logan wanted to get it back at Laura's comment and said out loud: ''Well, at least we don't have to keep our relationship from our own producer or even went into a relationship that is forbidden.''

Laura stared at him angrily and wanted to snap something back, Ty just looked at him sternly.

But before Laura could say anything Phil came in angry and asked: ''Who has a secret relationship about which i shouldn't know?''


	20. Leave it up! 4

_**Compared to friendship, gold is dirt.**_

* * *

**Hey guys here's the fourth part of Leave it up! I hope you guys liked the episode so far and thanks for the many reviews i got so far! :) You guys are really the best! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Who has a secret relationship about which i shouldn't know?'', Phil questioned, coming in to the wardrobe.

Ty's and Laura's eyes went wide as they saw an angry Phil walking in, looking at them.

They looked at each other and then at Phil.

There was no point in denying...

Phil asked again: ''Who has a secret relationship about which i shouldn't know?''

This time even more angry than before.

Ty thought quick and then came to a decision.

Maybe a confession right there would end it and at least Laura can still have her job.

Ty looked one last time at Laura and then replied: ''Laura and me.''

Phil looked even more angry, if that was impossible and then said: ''Didn't i tell you that hosts or producers from -''

''Shake it up aren't allowed to come together with other staff or dancers? Yes, you did Phil and i'm sorry. We're sorry. I know it wasn't right, but i couldn't help but i at least wanted to give Laura and me a try. I forced her to it, even though she didn't want to break the rules. If you want to fire someone, than fire me.'' Ty cut him off.

Laura looked shocked and in awe at Ty, then furious at Logan.

This didn't exactly went out how he wished it.

Rocky and Cece gasped.

Both knew how important this job for Ty was and he would give it up just to save Laura?

That was so cute but kinda stupid at the same time and Ty knew it but the only thing that mattered to him in the moment was, that Laura won't loose her job.

Phil just looked still angry and confused between Laura and Ty.

Laura looked down.

She didn't want Ty to loose her job.

She spoke up: ''That's not true. We both wanted to still date each other. It wasn't only Ty's fault, mine, too. ''

Phil got more angry again.

Then he thought about it.

He didn't have the time two find a new host AND a new Make up artist.

He pointed angry at Ty and Laura.

''I have no clue, which of you two was so stupid and forced the other to take that risk and i don't care but one of you two have to leave. Who is getting fired is up to you. You can choose until the next show. Til then i don't want to see you two here.'', he told them an walked out.

Everyone in the room gasped, even Logan.

Then Laura ran out of the room.

Rocky glared at him angry.

She could not believe her boyfriend did that.

Then Rocky said to him: ''Go after her Logan! This is your fault and you have to apologize!''

Logan stared shocked at Rocky and wanted to snap back, but as he saw Rocky's look he thought otherwise and ran out of the room, after Laura.

Ty also wanted to go first, but he didn't have the strength to talk to her right now.

He just buried his head in his hands and ignored the comforting words of his sister and her best friend.

Laura couldn't take it anymore and she was totally destroyed.

She ran out of the studio and called a cab, that took her home.

Then she ran into the apartment.

Why did Logan do that to her?

He destroyed not only her job but also the relationship with Ty.

She knew that he hated her, but that much?

She also didn't destroy the relationship between him and Rocky, even though she thought it wasn't right.

She ran into her room and let herself fall on the bed, crying.

**Logan arrives at the Hunter's apartment**

After Logan got after Laura he drove with his car home.

As he unlocked the door he just wanted to walk into Laura's room as she suddenly came out of her room, totally furious.

What they didn't know was that Jeremy was behind the kitchen counter, watching the whole scene.

Laura *screaming, totally angry* : I can't believe you!

Logan *screaming* : Me? _I can't believe you're so selfish! I can't believe you did that!_

Laura *also, still screaming* : Oh, yeah! Said the right one! I almost lost my job and also Ty because of you! What did you think you're doing?

Logan *laughing like she made a bad joke* : Yeah like he really wants you! You're just a toy for him, like every other girl! You did never known the other Ty until yet believe me when he gets bored with you, he's going to get after an other chick! Sounds pretty much like you only with girls instead of boys, not? He would be really glad if you finally get out of our life again, just like me! Why didn't you just stay with your best friend in L.A. and lived your perfect live on? No one wants you here! You're only annoying and make trouble! You turned everything upisde down in a bad way and came here like life owns you something because mom died and you know are noticed by some guys and you're the oh so great Make up artist from Shake it up Chicago! But guess, what Laura. If you wouldn't look like this or wouldn't be so good at Make up nobody would like you! They didn't even know you're real self! Better get out of here and never come back before you make any more trouble!

Laura *sad, looking down* : I'm stupid and selfish? Said the one who came together with Rocky again even though he doesn't even know what he really wants! I actually just wanted to help you, with what i said! Yes you heard right, help but that doesn't matter anyway anymore! I can't believe you're behaving like that. I knew you hated me but that much?(The last sentence, she screamed and then she stormed off, out of the apartment and tears were welling up in her eyes)

*Logan also stormed off, into his room and they left a shocked Jeremy standing before the kitchen counter*

The only thought that was now running through Jeremy's head was 'Oh my god...'

**At the Jone's apartment**

After Ty stormed out of the studio, shocked, hurt and totally broken, Cece and Rocky followed him.

They went to the Jone's apartment and Ty let himself fall on the couch groaning.

Rocky looked concerned and guilty at him.

She wanted to speak up but Cece glared at her.

She didn't thought talking was the best idea right now and she was right.

Ty didn't want to talk at all.

He just wanted to curl up in to a ball and forget everything.

He had to choose now between his love life and his job, again.

He didn't want to loose Laura but he also didn't know what he should do without his job at Shake it up- Chicago.

Before he could think any further, the door went open and Laura came in looking totally broken.

She had red, puffy eyes and looked like she would faint every minute.

Ty ran up to her and hugged her.

''Laura... Oh my god... Is it because of the job? You c-''

Laura sobbed into Ty's shoulder and cut him off: ''I-it is not only because of the job, Logan...'' , she started but just ended in sobbing again.

Cece looked angry.

,,What did this jerk do?'' , she asked angry and Rocky looked totally shocked, not able to say anything.

She couldn't believe how her boyfriend acted towards his twin.

Laura just continued crying into Ty's chest, but after a while she broke apart and remembered what Logan said.

Was he right? Was she just a toy for Ty?

She had to know the truth.

After she came down she told them what happened back in the apartment and as she was finished, Cece and Rocky stood there, with their mouths hanging wide open.

Ty looked at Laura in disbelieve, because of what Logan said and told her: ''Laura, you're not a toy for me. I really like you and i want to be with you!''

Rocky added: ''Yes and we don't want you to go! Logan did a huge mistake with saying that! Please stay!''

Cece then also added: ''They're right! You're one of our best friends now! You can't go! We need you here!''

Laura shook her head.

She really didn't know what to think.

''I-i have to think about all of this... I don't know what to do anymore...'' , she explained to them and walked out of the apartment, leaving a shocked Ty , Cece and Rocky behind.

Cece gasped, shocked Rocky's eyes went wide and Ty looked as he was about to pass out.

* * *

**Well now is also relieved where the SneakPeak is in :D That was definitely not my longest but my hardest chapter i ever wrote :D I hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! There will be two or three more parts and then the next episode is about to come! :) Well, i'm still not quite sure what the new episode will be :D If you have an idea or any wishes just write me a review! :D**


	21. Leave it up! 5

_**Don't cry over the people from your past. It has a reason why they're not in your future.**_

* * *

**Hay guys here's the 5th part of Leave it up! There is going to be one more part and then there is the new episode :D First i wanted to make three parts out of it but i thought otherwise :) If you have wishes for an episode or ideas just write me! :) I already finished the episode on the laptop and it was really hard to finish it but i really like it so far and i hope you like it, too :) Well i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) **

**Love you guys xx**

* * *

**With Laura at the Hunter's apartment**

As Laura arrived at home she let herself fall on the bed, crying.

She just can't believe what happened. Even though what her friends said, it really hurt her what happened and she had no clue what to do.

At her phone were SMS from all her friends, even from Gunther and Tinka, who probably also heard what happened now.

She really wanted to say she stay but she just didn't know if that really was a good idea.

Yes, she loved Ty and she really liked her new friends, but she was just so broken.

Her best friend Sarah would take her for sure.

The last words she said were 'If anything happens, just call me. I pick you up and you can live at L.A. with me and my family, you know that.'

She still had a lot of contact with Sarah even though it got less the last days.

She just really needed her best friend right now and she had really no clue what to do.

Maybe it was really better if she just goes back to L.A.

Then Ty could take his job again, Logan can live his perfect live on and everyone would be happy, right?

She sighed.

She had the feeling she would be anything but happy, when she goes back to L.A.

But Logan's words always came back to her mind .

'You're so selfish!' No.

She wasn't selfish.

She really wanted to help them, even Logan but he didn't see that at all and because of him, Ty had to choose between her and his job.

She had to choose between him and his job.

If she would never have come here , that would have never happened.

Well, but Ty said he was in love with her and he is glad that he knows her.

Did he lie? Did everyone lie, about liking her?

Was she really just a toy for Ty and Cece, Rocky and the others were just friends with her out of pitty and out of the fact that she had so many good skills?

At the thought of that, fresh tears came in to her eyes.

She didn't know what was true, or not but she knew it couldn't stay like this.

Everyone is hurt and she is one of the main reasons out of it.

She still wasn't sure if she is going to go back to L.A but she had to do something. Anything.

She can't just cry over herself.

She picked up her phone and dialed a well known number.

**At the Jone's apartment**

After Laura was out of the apartment, Ty really did broke.

He cried. Tyler Blue **never** cried especially not in front of people.

Even though it's only the sister and one of his best friends.

He just couldn't take it anymore.

He loved Laura and he was about to loose her because of Logan, the still boyfriend, from Rocky.

Why didn't she break up with him already?

Ty was like Laura, not really sure about the relationship, between those two and he also wasn't really pleased about it since Logan was such an asshole.

Even if he likes Rocky like this, much to Ty's surprise since he thought like Laura, he didn't deserve to get his sister.

He didn't deserve anyone after this.

Second of all, he was about to loose his job because he was in love with Laura.

The first time he really really liked a girl and then something like that happened.

Love sucks but he couldn't help but still think all the time about Laura.

She was just perfect in his eyes.

Even though he just heard about her boys record.

Well, his girls record wasn't the best either and they somehow completed each other.

They were both imperfect but they really liked each other and Logan just had to destroy this.

If giving up his job, was the price, to make Laura stay, he would do it.

He won't let his job get between their relationship.

Rocky and Cece first thought, he was asleep on the couch, since he stopped sobbing but then he looked up, with his tearstrained face.

Rocky looked totally concerned at him and Cece just came out of her room, after calling Gunther.

She cancelled the date tomorrow, since there was something going that first has to be fixed in some way.

Gunther immediately understood that and they would do the date, when all this is over.

Ty sat up, still totally sad and Rocky sat besides him, hugging him.

''Ty, it's going to be okay.'', she told him.

Ty looked at her in disbelieve.

''No it's not! Laura is totally broken and i have no clue what to do, to make her feel better. We're not even an item now, and i already screw it up! I'm so stupid!'', he shouted.

Cece then said: ,,It's not your fault. It's Logan's. Stop looking at me like this Rocky, you know i'm right. You're boyfriend did a lot of mistakes the past days.''

Rocky looked down.

She knew Cece was right but she still really liked Logan and somehow didn't want to give up on him.

But this thing was much bigger than the badminton- match and even then, she dumped him.

She just didn't know...

Maybe Logan will apologize... Oh, who was she kidding?

He would never apologize to Laura or Ty.

Sometimes he is really selfish and just totally stupid.

She sighed. She had to call him and had to clear that up with him.

She walked in to the kitchen and dialed his number, while Cece sat down besides Ty and tried to comfort him.

**In the kitchen**

Rocky dialed Logan's number and after the third 'beep' the voicemail get in.

She sighed. Why didn't he pick up?

She really had to talk to him.

It can't go on like this. What if Laura will leave for real?

She couldn't stand the thought of her and Ty being broken hearted.

She had to do something but what?

Laura and Logan didn't even try to bond with each other.

She sighed and wrote Logan a SMS:

_Why the heck did you do that? You didn't only hurt your sister but also my brother! I really like you Logan but i can't believe what you did. You throw me in between to sides and i'm not sure if i can take your side, this time. Because of you she's thinking about going back to L.A.!_

She sighed and sent the message.

Five minutes later the reply came:

_You can't believe i did that, Rocky? You're brother and my sister went totally against the rules and you guys didn't even care about it! Rocky, i really like you, please don't break up with me! Let's talk about it when all of this is over. Please. _

At the answer of Logan, she felt like tearing up and she didn't know what to do.

She didn't really want to break this all up but she didn't know what to do.

She sighed. She was thrown in between two sides and she didn't know what to do.

Then she wrote back:

_Fine, we will talk after , all of this is cleared up. But until then, we take a break. I don't know what to think about all of this._

She leaned on the kitchen counter, after sending the message, her head in her hands and groaning.

That really was to much to bear.

Nobody really knew what to do and everyone was hurt like crazy.

She just hoped, like everyone else, that this will be over soon.

**At the phones of the whole gang**

One hour later Ty, Rocky, Cece, Gunther, Tinka, Deuce and Dina got a SMS from Laura that said:

_I'm going back to L.A. I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry guys. My best friend is picking me up tuesday afternoon at five p.m. I would be happy if i can see you guys all one last time. _

**Monday at the Hunter's apartment**

Laura just packed her suitcases, for tomorrow.

She had called her best friend yesterday and made her final decision.

She will go to L.A. Again.

It will hurt to leave the guys, especially Ty, but it was for the best.

She couldn't bear more things like this.

Well, she promised Cece to sleep over tonight, before she went home, that was also the reason why she packed that early in the morning.

All the others were still at school.

Cece's mom and the other moms of the guys even allowed them to stay at home on tuesday.

They wanted her to convince her to stay but she refused it.

The only one, she didn't talk to again since yesterday was Ty.

She sighed. The hardest part will be, to say bye to Ty.

She really loved him and she just couldn't get the thought, of never seeing him again in her head.

At that thought a single tear ran down her cheek.

No. She couldn't cry again.

She cried to much yesterday.

She made her decision and her best friend Sarah will pick her up tomorrow.

She still remembered the phone conversation with her:

_**flashback**_

**(AN: Laura: italic, Sarah: normal)**

''Laura, honey! How are you and how is your soon to be boyfriend?'' , asked Sarah, Laura from the other line, chuckling.

_''Hay Sarah! That's what i wanted to talk to you... I had a huge fight with Logan...'',_ she replied.

At this Laura could literally see her, rolling her eyes.

She couldn't stand Logan.

Logan lived in L.A. As he was 12 For a year and they were together for a half year at this time.

Laura wasn't pleased about the thought but since she also was together with her brother (only for three weeks but, oh well) she didn't say anything.

''What did your stupid brother and my ex do this time?'' , she asked groaning and Laura told her what happened.

After that she added: ''_I don't know what to do. I love Ty and i really like the other guys but i'm just really confused and i have no clue, what to do. I think in some point Logan was right. I turned everything upside down, also in a bad way ,since i'm here.''_

Laura felt tears welling up in my eyes again.

Sarah seemed to think for some time.

Then she finally spoke up again: ''Don't cry again, sweetie! You know what? I'm pretty sure you're friends didn't think about you the way, Logan said, especially not Ty. After what you told i think he's head over heels for you. But i'm pretty sure some home vacation would be good for you. I tell you something, i pick you up on tuesday, you come with me to L.A. And we'll see what happens. If you want to stay here you can, if you want to go back, you can also go back.''

Laura had to admit that seemed like a really good idea. ''_Ok. Thanks , Sarah. You're the best.''_

Sarah chuckled and then replied: ''Tell me something i don't know. Now, tell your friends, what will happen. They deserve to know that, after all. I'll pick you up on tuesday at 5 p.m. Bye, love you.''

Before Laura could reply, the other line went dead.

_**Flashback end **_

After that little flashback, Laura got back to packing her suitcase, as her dad came in to her room.

He wasn't really pleased about the fact that Laura wanted to go, but he knew there was no point in holding her up.

She would go anyway.

''Hello, Laura.'' , he greeted her sad.

Laura looked at her dad, trying to smile.

He really didn't do anything wrong and she was sorry for him, having to manage Laura and Logan, but she just couldn't stay anymore.

She wasn't even sure if she'll ever come back.

''Hay dad.'' , she replied.

Jeremy grimaced at her and then asked: ''Are you really sure about this, Laura? I won't convince you to stay b-''

Laura cut him off: ''Yes, i am, dad. I can't stand this anymore.''

Her dad looked down and she added: ''It's not your fault.''

Then Jeremy sighed.

''I know... It's just... It hurts to see you and Logan like this. This shouldn't be but who am i telling this? Could you just do me one favor?'', he asked.

Laura looked at her dad and waited for him, to continue.

,,Could you please at least think, about coming back sometimes? I wouldn't be the only one, who would be happy about you, coming back.'' , he continued.

Laura nodded hesitant but then slightly smiled at her dad.

She knew he only meant it good. Her dad smiled back , then took her suitcases and said: ''Well, let's go to the Jone's apartment. I have to go away for work for five days, that means i don't see you tomorrow. Would you at least go on a last lunch with me?'' , he asked her chuckling.

Laura had tears in her eyes again.

Before all of this her and her dad loved it to go out for lunch sometimes, mostly pizza since it was their both favorite food.

She nodded, smiling at him and then they walked out of the apartment, with Laura's two suitcases and her purse.

Laura questioned herself if Logan would be also there tomorrow, to say bye to her.

He knew she would go.

Well, as if she cared.


	22. Leave it up! 6

_**Sometimes Goodbye is an other Hello.**_

* * *

**Hay guys here's the last part of the extra long episode Leave it up! :) I would love to hear your opinion about it in the reviews and about your new ideas what may could be in the season! It was a real fight with this episode but it was also a lot of fun and i hope you liked it, too! :) Well the next episode will be normal (well if you can say normal to any of my episodes) again and i hope you'll can't wait for it :) Well i hope you'll enjoy the last part and leave a lot of reviews! :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

Cece, Rocky, Tinka, Ty, Gunther, Deuce and Dina just came out of school and were in Cece's apartment, since they all wanted to spent the last hours they had with Laura, before she goes back to L.A.

It was a big shock as they heard, she would really go, but they knew there was no point in convincing her to stay.

They already tried that and failed.

Ty was the one, the most depressed.

He really thought he finally had the girls of his dreams and now she was leaving again and he couldn't do anything against it.

What also made him furious was that his sister, maybe wanted to give Logan an other chance.

The others were depressed as well, but Ty was also broken hearted.

He even went to Laura's apartment, yesterday evening to talk to her but she just didn't want to hear what he had to say.

She even already called Phil, that Ty will take the job again.

_Flashback_

_Ty went in to the Hunter's apartment, knocking. _

_The door went open and Logan stood in front of it._

_ Ty just glared at him and walked past him to Laura's room. _

_He had to talk to her. He can't loose her. _

_He knocked on the door, but went in before Laura could reply. _

_Laura sat on her bed, probably texting with all her other friends but Ty came alone on purpose._

_ He wanted to talk to her alone._

_ She smiled half- hearted at him and greeted him: ''Hey Ty.''_

_He walked up to her and sat down besides her. _

_Laura somehow knew he wouldn't let her go that easily but Ty couldn't do anything against it anymore. _

_She made her decision and it was the best for both of them, right? _

_Ty looked at her and asked her in disbelieve: ''Laura, how could you do that to me? To us? I'm in love with you and i can't just let you go that ea-'' _

_Laura shook her head and cut him off: ''Ty you have to let me go. I can't stand this anymore. I feel the same for you, but it just isn't right. It's the best for all of us.''_

_Ty looked shocked at her and then asked her angry: ''Why did you let Logan win?'' _

_Laura replied: ''Because it's the best. I already called Phil, you have your job back. Everything will go back to normal for you guys. I just turned everything upside down and hurt everyone.'' _

_At this , some tears came out of her eyes. _

_Ty was on the verge of crying as well. _

_He brushed her tears away and then said: ''I don't want to loose you. I don't know what to do. I'm coming with -'' _

_''No!'' , she cut him off again and then added: ,,You have your life here. You will find an other girl and will be happy. I don't know if i'm coming back, but don't wait for me. Make the best out of it. '' _

_Then she looked away. _

_She couldn't see Ty's shocked face anymore._

_ It would just hurt her even more than it already did. _

_Ty sighed, laied one hand on her cheek and kissed the other cheek. _

_Then he walked out, leaving Laura alone._

_Flashback end_

Ty was still lost in thoughts as suddenly the doorbell rang and everyone rushed to the door, except him.

He just sat there, frozen in his spot.

He knew he had no chance anymore to win Laura over and it would only hurt more if something would happen between them today, when she was still there.

**Still at the Jone's apartment**

Cece opened the door and a totally finished Laura came in, looking at them sad.

Everyone took her in a big hug and then Jeremy said sad: ''Well, i have to go, Laura. You know who to call, when you need something and if you change your mind, you can come back every time.''

Laura nodded, trying to held the fresh tears back.

Then she hugged her dad and told him: ''Thanks for everything Dad.''

He hugged back tight, then smiled at her one last time and walked out.

Laura sighed. She really didn't want to disappoint her father, since it wasn't his fault at all.

After Lauras dad was out of the apartment everyone started asking her questions liked 'Don't you want to stay?', or 'Please don't do that to us' or something like that.

Laura yelled, to shut them up: ''Guys!'' , suddenly the whole room went quiet and then Laura told them: ''I know, you just mean it good, guys but this is just to much to take. Normally i wouldn't let Logan win over but this time i have no other chance. I'm sorry guys, i really love you all but i just can't.''

At the last sentence she looked at Ty who know looked up to her.

Then he stood up from the couch and walked up to her.

He looked her straight in to the eye and then said: ''I know i can't keep you from leaving, but-''

Laura cut him off: ''No, like i said and that's my final decision.''

Laura knew that Ty meant, that he want to come with her but she didn't see any point in this.

He would leave his great live and his perfect job only, to go with her to L.A.?

No way. She wouldn't let him do that.

Ty looked down, but nodded.

The others looked confused between the two but didn't say anything.

Rocky also knew what Ty mean and she was glad that Laura, didn't want him to go with her.

She didn't want to loose her big brother.

She already lost one of her best friends.

Then Gunther spoke up: ''Well... Going down in self pitty doesn't help anyone, we should do something out of the last day we have all together!''

Laura smiled at him and nodded.

Cece threw in: ''Well what are we waiting for? Let's get the party started!''

Everyone had to laugh at Cece's comment and then they started, doing something, well distracting themselfs, from what was about to come tomorrow.

**The next morning**

Cece, Rocky, Laura, Dina and Tinka sat at the kitchen table in the Jone's apartment and ate breakfast in silence.

Ty, Deuce and Gunther should come every minute.

Well it was already 1 p.m.

They were awake all night and went to bed really late.

None of them wanted the night to end but at some point Georgia came home and told them to go to sleep.

Rocky got a SMS from Logan that he would also come.

Laura wasn't really pleased about it.

He really was the last person, she wanted to see before she went back to L.A.

Well, but Logan probably just wanted to play the good, sorry boy, that Rocky won't break up with him.

She didn't really care about that but, she also didn't want to be the one who break the two up and she also already told Rocky that she can be still together with him if she really liked him.

Rocky said she has to think about it but Laura knew their break won't last long.

Even though she still thought that Logan should hit on Cece.

Well, but Cece even hated him more now, so he better meant it serious with Rocky.

Laura was still lost in thoughts as the door opened and the boys came in.

Laura's look immediately went to Ty who looked back.

Laura and Ty didn't really talked to each other much.

They knew, it would make things only worse, then they already were.

The only thing Laura said to him was, that if Logan and Rocky still were together, he should let them.

Ty was shocked at first, that Laura said that, since Logan did that to them but on the other hand he understood it.

Logan was a jerk towards them, but somehow he still really liked Rocky.

Even though Ty wasn't sure, if he could ever forgive him for what he did.

The boys looked as sad as the girls and everyone was in a bad mood, about Laura going.

As she noticed that she spoke up: ''Guys! I'm not out of the world!''

She really didn't want them to be so sad but it was really hard to forget the fact, that she was going.

At half past four, Ty took Laura's suitcases and they all walked down, to the stairs before the building.

Logan was also there and he looked a little bit... guilty?

Gunther saw that. Tinka, too.

They also were the only two along with Deuce and Dina who still acted normal towards him.

Laura told the others to just let it fall, too but Cece and Ty were furious at Logan and Rocky still didn't know what to do.

Laura looked at Logan and he stared back.

Nothing of his guilty was to see anymore and he just glared at her.

They just sat down on the stairs and talked until five p.m. came around.

Then suddenly a car drove before the building and Logan gasped as he saw, who walked out.

He didn't knew that Laura would be picked up by Sarah.

Sarah got out of the car and Laura walked up to her, hugging her.

As they broke apart, Sarah smiled at the others and then looked back to Laura.

''Hey Laura. Sorry that i'm a little bit late and I hate, to have to make this quick, guys but we don't have really much time.'', she greeted them.

The guys sighed.

Laura nodded and then walked to every single one from them, to say them bye.

The first one she went to, was Cece.

Cece had tears in her eyes.

She finally found someone who understood her with the whole Logan thing and who didn't just rolled her eyes at her.

Yeah, she still had Rocky, but she wasn't the same since she was together with Logan.

The two girls stared at each other, not able to say all the things they wanted to and then Cece said: ''I'll miss you, brownie. Don't forget to call me when you're back in L.A.''

Laura chuckled said and replied: ''I'll miss you, too and this is going to be the first thing when i'll be back.''

Then the both of them hugged and Laura added: ''Stay red.''

Cece chuckled and replied: ''I will. Stay brown.''

The girls smiled at each other and then Laura went to Rocky.

Rocky took her in a big hug and said: ''Thanks for everything. Even though you wasn't here long you really helped me with a lot and you're also one of my best friends. We'll definetily stay in contact.''

Laura nodded and replied : ''We will and i have to thank you, too. You're a great friend. We'll stay in contact for sure and if anything is wrong, just call me. All of you, guys.''

After that she went to Gunther.

They both stared at each other.

Gunther and Laura somehow became best friends, instead of a thing and it was really hard to think of loosing the new best friend, that soon.

They talked with each other really much and even about their relationships, since they cleared up what they felt for each other.

Gunther just took her in to a hug and then told her: ''I'll miss you, best friend. ''

In Lauras eyes the tears started now to welling up. ''I'll miss you, too. '', she replied.

Then she said bye to Tinka , Deuce and Dina what wasn't that long.

She simply gave Logan a glare and that was it.

She didn't want to talk to him.

The last one she walked up to, was Ty.

Ty had tears in his eyes and Laura had some, as well.

They just stared at each other and then they hugged.

Ty tightened his grip around her and Laura let some tears escape.

Then Ty whispered in to Laura's hair: ''I love you.''

Laura gasped at what he said and they broke half apart.

Laura let an other tear escape and replied: ''I love you, too.''

Then they both leaned in and kissed.

The kiss was magical and none of them both wanted it to end.

It was full of passion, but it was also a goodbye.

Both of them knew, that was something that won't happen again for a really long time.

The rest of the gang looked at them both in awe.

They really felt sorry for them, even though both thought they did the right thing.

Ty tightened the grip around her and depended the kiss but after two minutes they had to break apart because of the lack of oxygen.

Ty brushed Laura's tears away and then she told him: ''I really love you and i'm sorry.''

He replied: ''I know, i really love you, too. I hope that someday it will give an 'us'.''

Laura nodded , gave him one last short kiss on the mouth and then walked to the car where Sarah waited.

Before Laura walked in, she looked a last time at her friends and then said: ''I love you guys and i will miss you really much!''

''We'll miss you, too!'' , Cece cried at her and then Laura got in to the car.

Sarah smiled at the gang, glared one last time at Logan and then got in to the car as well and the car drove away.

Ty walked back in to the apartment building, without saying an other word.

Rocky and Cece followed him.

Logan just walked back to his car.

He actually wanted to talk to Rocky, but he knew after the scene between Ty and Laura, that was impossible.

The Hessenheffer-twins and Deuce and Dina decided to let the guys alone and went to Crusty's.


	23. Come back it up! 1

**Hay guys here's the new episode for my season 4! It's called Come back it up and is not very long, only two parts but i hope you still like it! :) Thanks for the many reviews for 'Leave it up!' :) You guys are the best! :D Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) By the way: I would be really happy if you get a look at my new story 'Love and Decisions it up!' ! :D It's Cy and Rogan and it's good, i promise :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**7. Episode: Come back it up!**

**Gary is back and wants to have his job as producer back. He has to win the crew back, what is no problem, because most of them can't stand Phil. Will Gary get his job back or will Phil still be the producer? Meanwhile Cece and Gunther go on their date and Ty is back at his job, everything but happy. He can't get Laura out of his mind. Can he move on and what about Logan and Rocky? Will Rocky give Logan a new chance?**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

**At the Blue's apartment**

It was the first friday since Laura left and Cece and Rocky sat on the couch in the Blue's apartment, watching TV.

Well no one of them really paied attention to what happens.

After a long time of thinking, Rocky came to the decision that she won't be together with Logan anymore, this was just to much to take and he really screwed it up.

It was hard for her to believe that he will do it better soon and she wasn't even really sure about her feelings to him anymore.

Even Cece told Rocky, like Laura that she shouldn't let this thing come between her and Logan, if she really loves him but she didn't even really know that anymore.

Cece only did that to make Rocky happy but somehow she also didn't want to hurt Logan even more than he already was.

He had enough punishment for what he did.

Rocky was totally confused and the fact that Logan did this huge mistake, didn't make it better.

He also destroyed her brother.

Ty wasn't coming out of his room, since Laura left.

He always called Deuce over to bring him pizza when he was hungry and he also only went to the bathroom when no one noticed it.

He didn't want to talk to anyone and that really bothered Rocky.

She never saw her brother like this, especially not because of a girl.

Especially not because of a girl he knew that short.

Well, Cece on the other hand also wasn't really happy about what happened but she was really excited, because Gunther would pick her up, every minute for their date.

Yes you heard right, they're having their date in less than a half hour.

Cece really wanted to help Ty, but she walked five times in to his room the past days and everytime he snapped at her.

He really needed some alone time.

Since the girls were still every day in contact with Laura, they knew Laura was as much as a mess as Ty.

She may be back in L.A. But she wasn't really happy about it.

Well she got the Make Up job at Shake it up- L.A. but that didn't lighten her mood.

Shake it up. Ty and Laura both had to go their tomorrow, but none of them even barely walked out of their room since what happened.

Well they had to, if they didn't want to loose their job.

The girls still were lost in thoughts, as the doorbell rang.

Cece got really nervous.

Gunther was finally there.

She still wasn't totally sure about her feelings to Gunther but she really wanted to try it with him.

Besides Gunther no one would want to date her anyway...

Especially not... Pshh, if she would care, she has Gunther.

Cece rushed to the door and opened the door.

Like excepted, Gunther stood in the doorway.

They smiled at each other and Gunther told her: ''You look really good tonight.''

Cece blushed and replied: ''Thanks. Let's go, or we'll come to late for the movie.''

Gunther nodded and they walked out.

**At the movies with Gunther and Cece**

Gunther and Cece went in to the movies in some romantic movie and sat down.

Both of them were really nervous but also happy to finally go on the date with each other, since the first date was cancelled because of Laura going.

But it was nothing like excepted.

The date was aweful.

It was totally awkward and both wasn't comfortable with each other.

'What the heck is wrong?' Gunther thought 'I thought i like Cece...'

Nothing happened between them.

No sparks, no kisses, nothing.

The date was totally lame for both of them and even though they actually wanted to go to eat something after the movie they didn't.

As they were out of the cinema Cece looked at Gunther and said: ''Gunther, as much as i hate to say that... This is just wrong.''

Gunther nodded.

''I know what you mean. Maybe... We are just not-'' ,,Meant for each other?'', Cece finished his sentence.

Gunther nodded again and looked down.

Cece sighed. She really thought that Gunther was the right one for her but she couldn't really enjoy this date.

Then Cece looked at him and asked: ''Friends?''

Gunther looked up, grinned at her and nodded.

Then both of them hugged.

Maybe they weren't the perfect match but they were good friends, for sure.

**With Logan and Rocky**

Rocky told Logan to come to Crusty's, so they can talk.

She didn't want to make it in her apartment, since Logan was one of the reasons why Ty was so depressed.

It was his fault.

As she arrived there Logan already sat there and waited for her.

He was totally nervous and he really didn't want to break this relationship up.

He knew he did a huge mistake but what should he do against it?

Ok, stupid question but if Laura comes back, then not because of him.

She would only shout at him, when he tried to get her back and to say the truth even though, he didn't want it to end like this, he also didn't want to get her back.

If someone else gets her back, he wouldn't care, but he would probably be the last one who would get her back.

Rocky smiled half-hearted at him and sat down.

She was as nervous as him. ''So...'' ,Logan started. Rocky sighed.

She really hated this, but she couldn't be together with the guy that destroyed the first real relationship from her brother.

This is going to be hard but she had no other choice, that was for her sure.

Or did she has an other choice?

Rocky took a deep breath and started: ''Logan look... I really can't believe what you did! Thanks to you my brother is since tuesday in his room and cries his eyes out. He didn't even go to school or to any Shake it up rehearsal or anything like this! Laura is the same, had Sarah told us and it really isn't good and they're totally hurt. How could you do that to them?''

Suddenly something hit Logan.

What if Laura really just wanted to help him?

As he looked now at Rocky it suddenly didn't feel that right anymore to sit here with her and talk to her, as his girlfriend.

He did a fault and Rocky has al rights to break up with him.

Logan wanted to say something but Rocky continued: ''I can't be together with the guy who destroyed not only my brother but his own twin as well. I don't want to go in a fight or something like this, enough bad things happened, the last days but i'm sorry. I thought a lot about this relationship and i think it's going nowhere. It's over.''

A stab went through Logan's chest as he heard that, but it didn't hurt as much as he excepted it, to.

Maybe it was for the best.

Logan sighed and then replied: ''Rocky i am really sorry for what i did but i can understand you. To say the truth i wasn't that sure of all of this anymore, too. I would also be happy if we'll still be friends and i hope that some day Ty will forgive me as well. Thanks that you don't hate me , even though what i did. I have to say even though i can't stand Laura, i'm sorry for her, to but that's something between us two. I won't make her go if she comes back, but i don't think i'll be the one who will get her back.''

Rocky nodded, a little bit shocked about what Logan said.

Then she smiled and replied: ''Well, i'm glad we're still friends, Logan. I think this whole thing also helped us to open our eyes.''

Logan nodded and then both stood up and hugged each other short.

''I'll see you around.'' , he told her and walked out of Crusty's.

* * *

**Since everyone is asking their selfs two things: When is Laura coming back and why the heck can Logan and Laura not stand each other? I can only tell you: You still have to wait about this, but when it comes out, it was worth waiting for, i promise! :)**

**Aaand if you need help with stories and keep struggling with something and you think, i can help you just ask! :) I'd love to help you guys and if you have other questions to me just ask me in a message :) I'll be honest even though when the question will be hard :D**


	24. Come back it up! 2

**Hay guys here's the second part of Come back it up! :) I know not my best episode but the next will be better, i promise! :D For all the Rogan fans out there: Sorry, but i told you there will be relationship changes! :) Well, i hope you guys like the second part of the episode and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Saturday after the Shake it up show**

Cece, Rocky, Tinka and Gunther were in Ty's wardrobe after an other Shake it up- Chicago show.

They were all totally exhausted and since Phil was still mad about what happened he wasn't really kind to them either.

Well but most of it he got to Ty and spat and snapped at him.

As if Ty wasn't depressed enough because Laura was away.

Phil told him the whole time about, how stupid he was and he could be glad that he didn't fired him as well and so on.

Ty just went in to the bathroom after the show, not saying a word and he was still in there.

Rocky tried to get him out of there and heard silent sobs at the other side of the wall.

After that she just sat down with the others and waited for Ty to came out.

Cece and Gunther were sitting at the mirror and checking theirselfs.

After the aweful date of them both they decided to stay friends and just forget what happened.

It was the best for all.

Cece groaned, after checking herself in the mirror.

She exclaimed mad: ''The new Make- up artist is nothing compared to Laura!''

The others could just nodd.

The new Make up- artist, that Phil hired wasn't bad, but Laura was simply the best and no one could beat her in this.

Rocky, being the goody-two-shoes she was just wanted to defend the poor girl as suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Ty came out.

He tried to smile but even though he washed his face his eyes were red and puffy.

The others looked concerned at him but he just said: ''We can go home now.''

Tinka's heart broke as she saw Ty like this but she remainded silent.

She didn't know what to do.

Well, she didn't really feel like this for him anymore, after she saw Laura and Ty kissing, but still.

The others just nodded and they walked out of the wardrobe.

They just wanted to walk out of the studio as they saw Phil, arguing with someone...

This someone was... Garry? What did Gary do here?

Phil shouted at him: ''I won't give you your show back! I don't care, if you're better or not, i'm the producer! Besides we already have a new host! ''

Garry shouted back: ''I already knew that! I care about this show and i don't want to be the host again, it's my show and i want it back! What you're doing is just wrong! This show is going down, with you still as the producer! You treat the teens like shit!''

''So is that so? Who said someone wants you here?'' , asked Phil Garry evily and Garry looked down.

The gang didn't know what Gary did here, but they definetily knew, that Gary was the better producer.

''We want Gary back.'' Cece throw in and all the others nodded.

Phil looked angry at them.

Some of the other dancers who were also there, and obviously earsdropped came out and nodded as well.

Even some of the staff came. Phil got more and more mad.

He looked like he was about to explode.

''This... This can't be! No! I'm going to go to the boss! He won't like that for sure!'', he cried furious.

With that Phil stormed away, followed by Gary who throw a thankful look at the gang, which smiled back.

Gunther asked: ''What do you think guys? Will Gary get his job back?''

Tinka replied: ''I really hope so. Phil is just terrible. A dog would do this better than him.''

Cece added: ''I don't see any difference between a dog and Phil. Well, a dog is cuter.''

At that everyone bursted out in laughter.

Then Ty said: ''Yeah but dogs that bark do not bite. Phil does both.''

The laughter got only harder at this.

The gang also was glad that at least Ty's humor wasn't completely away, even though what happened.

After the laughter died down Rocky told them: ''Well, the only thing that we can do is hope and wait. And defend Gary when he needs us. He is defenitely the better producer and also a good friend of us. Phil is just gross.''

Everyone nodded in agreement and then they went home.

**Monday at the Jone's apartment before the Shake it up- rehearsal**

Cece and Rocky were at Cece's apartment, before an other Shake it up rehearsal, that started in a hour.

They still had some times and talked a bit.

''So... Heard anything from Logan, after you two decided to stay friends?'' Cece asked, trying to sound not to curious.

Gunther still had some contact with Logan, since he didn't do anything to him and Cece heard that Laura and Ty weren't the only one who are having a hard time, after what happened.

Rocky shook her head.

''Not much. We wrote yesterday, but he is always afraid that you or Ty kill him after what happened. That's the reason why he's not coming over anymore.'', she replied.

At that Cece had to laugh.

''Good boy.'', she said.

Secretely she wished he would come over and finally tell them what happened between him and Laura.

Or at least that he tells Rocky and she could find it out, too.

Laura didn't want to say anything about it.

She sighed. Those two were more confusing then Algebra.

Then the door went open and Ty came in.

After the thing at the studio on saturday, he kinda got more normal again, even though you could clearly see that he was still broken.

Well the whole thing with Laura was only a week ago and both of them are calling each other every day.

He cried at the girls: ''Come quick! Garry wrote me, that we should come to the studio as soon as it's possible! The boss made his decision!''

Rocky and Cece looked at each other confused and then jumped off the couch and followed Ty to the car quick.

They asked theirselfs since saturday evening , if they finally get Garry back and finally the result was there.

**At the Shake it up studio**

As Cece, Rocky and Ty arrived there the other dancers already sat on the stage and waited for them.

''There you are!'' , Gunther cried relieved.

They only nodded and sat down besides Gunther and Tinka.

Then Garry came up to the stage.

''Guys, i have to tell you something.'' Everyone hold their breath.

Is he going to tell them that he won't come back or are they finally free from Phil?

Garry smiled at them and then shouted: ''Guess, who's the new old producer from Shake it up- Chicago!''

The dancers jumped up happy and cheered, clapped and hugged Garry.

Everyone was totally happy that Phil was finally away and now it could only get better, than the last year with Phil.

''Welcome back Gary!'' Rocky and Cece shouted and smiled.

Garry grinned at them.

''Thanks guys, that you stood up for me! I can't believe that i'm really back. I really have to thank you guys. And Ty.'', Gary added and looked seriously at Ty. ''I would be really happy if you still take the job as the host.''

Ty grinned wide at him and replied: ''It would be a honour for me.''


	25. Let it up! 1

**Hay guys here's the new episode for my season 4! :) Sorry that the last one wasn't that good but this one , called 'Let it up!' is better, i promise :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the episode and leave a lot of reviews! :) Thanks for the sweet reviews i got so far and i really hope you'll keep reading :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**8. Episode: Let it up**

**Summary:**

**The girls are out for some Girls- day since school is off the rest of the week. Tinka let slip out her secret that she actually didn't want to tell anyone for a good reason. How will the other girls react? Ty, Flynn, Gunther and Deuce are all staying at the Jone's apartment, actually to babysit Flynn and play some video games. Flynn also invited Logan, not knowing what Logan did to Ty and Laura. What will happen at the night and will Logan apologize to Ty or will he be stubborn and just walk out? If Logan apologizes, will Ty forgive him?**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

**At the Jone's apartment**

Flynn and Ty sat on the couch, playing video games, while waiting for Gunther and Deuce.

The guys have agreed to make some movie night together and since they actually had to babysitt Flynn, they did it at the Jone's apartment.

The girls were luckily out for some Girls- day.

It was a lot of stress the last days and it was only one week since Laura was away.

Ty was still shattered but he tries his best to not show it.

Him and Laura were still every day phoning each other and won't let the other go.

Deuce even asked him if he wanted to go on a double date but Ty didn't want to.

Flynn didn't know yet what happened the last days and it he didn't really want to know.

He's eleven, why should he care about the others love life?

He was still friends with all of the guys and he didn't have to worry about anything.

Flynn groaned and exclaimed angry: ''Why do they take so long? It's not like they live on the other side of the country!''

Ty chuckled.

''Relax, little man. They're only ten minutes to late and Deuce still has to pick up the pizza for us.'', he replied.

Flynn rolled his eyes and told Ty: ''Well, but a pizza didn't take that long. Besides Deuce is just to lazy to hurry up, just like Gunther.''

Ty wanted to say something back as the doorbell rang.

_'Finally. Now Flynn stops with the complaining...'_ Ty thought, went to the door and opened it.

Only to see Logan standing in front of it.

The boys stared shocked and confused at each other.

Ty got angry. He didn't see Logan since Laura went away one week ago and he had no problem, if it would've stayed that way.

Since Rocky luckily broke up with him that wouldn't have been hard.

Ty asked angry: ''What are **you **doing here Logan?''

''Flynn invited me to some guys night.'' , Logan replied, calm.

Ty looked mad at Flynn and asked him: ''Why did you invite him?''

Flynn looked confused back, not understanding why the two boys were so angry.

''Why shouldn't i?'' , he questioned Ty, curious.

''Because he's a brat!'' , Ty replied.

Now, Logan got angry.

''Why am i a brat?'' , he snapped at Ty.

Ty laughed.

''Hmm... I don't know maybe because you are the reason why your sister and the girl i love is back in L.A.!'' Ty shouted at him.

Logan wouldn't admit it, but he was sorry for what he did to Ty and Laura, after he saw them together, kissing.

He understood, that they really love each other but he couldn't do anything anymore anyway.

''If you believe me or not I am sorry for what i did to you guys! Well, but i can't take it back and Laura is already away! What can i do?'' , he shouted back.

''You shouldn't have shouted at her like that! She was totally broken and guess what Logan! It was because of you! You hurt her! You guys may have a fight but you're still her twin and it hurt her more than anything!'' Ty screamed at him.

Logan took a step back, shocked. He didn't know that.

Flynn threw confused in: ''What the heck, are you guys talking about?''

Ty and Logan shouted at Flynn at the same time: ''It's none of your buiseness!''

Logan added: ''You won't understand that anyway. Like Ty doesn't understand that the thing that happened with Laura and me is way more complicated and i'm still sorry!''

Ty snapped back: ''Sure, now that she's away, you're sorry. Save it Logan! It doesn't make anything better!''

Flynn just sank deeper in to the couch, not saying an other word.

_'I just hope Gunther and Deuce are coming soon...'_ Flynn thought and tried to block out the two arguing guys, what was nearly impossible.

He just wanted to have a video games night with the guys and now that.

**With the girls at Tinka's apartment**

Rocky, Cece, Dina and Tinka sat in Tinka's room, talking.

It was their first girls- day since Laura was away and it wasn't the same without Laura, but it was still fun.

The girls just still hoped that Laura would come back.

They just played truth or dare and after Cece had to betwinkle her jackett (She said something like 'I'll never wear that again', while Tinka loved the jackett now) , she said: ''Ok, the next one is Tinka. Truth or Dare?''

Tinka thought about it and then replied: ''Truth.''

Cece thought short about it and then asked: ''We all had some crushes in the last time, well except Dina she's stuck with Deuce since over two years. Were or are you in love and if yes, with who?''

Tinka gulped.

She didn't tell anyone that she was in love with Ty, but it was a truth and she didn't want to lie to her friends.

The girls waited for her answer and Tinka sighed.

''Ok, i'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh or freak out.'', she told them.

Cece chuckled.

''Please, Dina is together with Deuce, Rocky just broke up with Logan and i was in love with Gunther. You're crush can't be that bad.'' , she replied to Tinka. D

ina glared at her, for talking about Deuce like that again, even though she knew it was kinda right.

Deuce really wasn't the guy, you wished to be your boyfriend, but Dina still loves him to death and she was happy that he loves her, too.

Tinka sighed again and then said: ''Ok, i'll tell you... I was... or better said i still am in love with... with...''

''Just spill it out!'' Rocky threw in.

Then Tinka started again: ''Ok... I'm in love with...Ty.''

The eyes of the other girls went wide.

They excepted much, but not that.

''B-but you and Ty... and you liked Laura even though... and...'' , Rocky stuttered confused.

For her, it was the biggest shock, since it was her brother, who was madly in love with one of her other best friends.

Tinka shook her head, sadly smiling and then replied: ''I didn't have anything against, Laura. She can't do anything for that that Ty is in love with her. Ty doesn't like me that way. I'll get over it.''

The girls were still shocked.

Dina found her voice as the first again: ''Well... I guess... Wow, now i feel really stupid, because we always talked with Laura about how cute she and Ty were and you must've been really hurt.''

Cece nodded and then added: ''Yeah. Why didn't you say anything? I mean sure we sadly couldn't help you with that but -''

Tinka cut her off: ''It's no big deal, girls. Don't worry, i'm not mad or anything. Sure it wasn't the nicest thing but you didn't know that i am in love with Ty until yet and Laura and Ty were really adorable together. I was sad for them, too as they said goodbye to each other.''

That really wasn't a lie.

The girls just nodded, still shocked.

Then Rocky questioned them: ''Well, what about we watch some movie now? I don't really want to play Truth or Dare anymore.''

The other girls nodded eagerly and they watched some movie then.

Tinka was kinda sad about her confession but also relieved, that her friends knew it now.

She thought that Laura already knew it.

Well, it seemed like it as she was still here but she was to much in love with Ty to let him fall.

She couldn't blame her. Tinka would've done the same.

Besides, like Tinka said. Even though Laura has her boy, those two are really adorable together.


	26. Let it up! 2

**Hay guys here's the new part of the Episode 'Let it up!' :D I hope you guys like it and thanks for all the support! Big thanks these days are going to muffinsaga, Rushia-kan, Electricgirl101 and drarry-lover23 :) You guys are awesome and you should definitely get a look at their stories! :) Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) **

**P.S.: Get a look at my ''story'' 'What would have happened if...?' for my season 4! Maybe you also have an idea about a One Shot i could write, what you thought would actually had happened :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Back at the Hunter's apartment**

**No One's POV:**

Logan and Ty were still arguing and snapping at each other.

''If you don't want me here, why don't you just get out of here?'' , Logan snapped at Ty, angry.

Ty laughed.

''Me getting out? You better get out of here! You're the one who did all the trouble! You're sorry? Yeah, i can see how sorry you are!'', he cried, even more furious.

Logan glared at him angry and replied: ''Like you would believe me anyway! You don't even know what happened between Laura and me, or Laura probably told you a lie! It's not even your business!''

Now Ty got even more mad.

''It's my business! If you wouldn't have been so stupid and selfish Laura and i would be together now! We love each other! Besides she never told me what happened between you two, because she's probably to angry about it!'', he screamed at him.

Ty felt tears welling up in his eyes, at the thought of that but tried to held it back.

He won't cry over Logan's twin in front of him.

He won't be weak again.

Logan already saw the tears in Ty's eyes and felt guilty.

Well, he would never admit that.

Before Logan could say something, Gunther and Deuce appeared behind them.

''Finally!'', Flynn cried relieved.

Gunther looked at Logan and Ty confused and asked: ''Why did i hear screaming and snapping?''

Ty glared at Logan, who know looked down.

Then Logan replied: ''It doesn't matter anyway. I'm going, bye Flynn. Sorry, that i ruined your video games night.''

With that he walked out.

Deuce looked even more confused at Ty.

''What was Logan doing here and what is going on?'', he asked.

Ty told them what happened and added then: ''Logan is such a prat. He first meant he wants to apologize and then snapped at me, it's none of my business, even though laura and i were in love with each other.''

Gunther sighed. He actually wished that Ty and Logan will make up but it didn't really seem like it.

Those two are really ridiculous.

Sure, Gunther also wants his best friend back here but at the moment it was probably really the best for all if she is in L.A. for a while.

Deuce just got more confused.

He thought the two would get over it.

Well, not get over it but would stand over it or something like this.

He kinda had the feeling Laura will come back sooner than they all thought and all the fight was not necessary.

Even though the thing wasn't really Logan's best action.

Gunther told Ty: ''Ty do you really think all the screaming was necessary? I mean yeah he did a huge fault, but Laura is away for now. You can't change anything anyway anymore.''

Ty looked at him in disbelieve.

''I won't even think about that, until Laura is back!'' , he shouted and stormed out of the Jone's apartment.

Flynn groaned and said: ''Great... I just wanted to have a normal guys night and then, that happened.''

Deuce chuckled.

''Well, little man. Then you shouldn't have invited Ty and Logan. Those two probably won't get over what happened, soon.'', he replied.

Flynn groaned again.

''Geez! I didn't even know what happened! How was i supposed to know when nobody told me it!'' , he said angry.

Gunther chuckled, too.

''Well, i think nobody was supposed to know. I wouldn't mind if i wouldn't hear it, too believe me, Flynn.'', he told him.

Deuce nodded and then Flynn said: ''Well... How about we just play now?''

,,Sounds good to me.'' , Deuce replied and the three started playing some video games, forgetting what just happened, or at least tried to forget what just happened.

**At the Blue's apartment**

Ty sat in his bed, crying again.

This was way to much to take for him and he just couldn't stand the fact that Logan was such a prat and destroyed his relationship with Laura.

He really loves her and now she was back in L.A.

He sighed and picked his phone up.

There was a SMS from Laura:

_Hay, Ty. How are you and how are the others? I'm with the Shake it up- L.A. crew in France for a few days and won't have much time to call you. I'm sorry but i hope your not mad. I miss you xx_

Great. Now he couldn't even call Laura and tell her what happened.

She always lightened his mood with their phone calls.

He never smiled that much, with anyone but her.

Well, but Laura has also a job and she has to do it right.

She was awesome, in making Make Up but the producer from Shake it up- L.A. was as much as a prat as Phil, except Phil is now away and Gary is finally there again.

Ty groaned and then replied Laura:

_I'm okay, i'm just missing you so damn much. How are you? I just had a fight with your brother today. Wanted to make some guys night with Flynn, Gunther and Deuce and Flynn invited Logan also over, not knowing about anything. -.- Well, i wish you a lot of fun in france and i hope you'll be here in Chicago again, soon. xx_

He overread the SMS and then clicked send.

He really wanted to have Laura here again.

He wanted her to be his.

He was so close, they even kissed twice and then Logan had to ruin anything.

Ty wasn't the person of crying, but Laura was a whole different story.

He couldn't stand the fact that she wasn't here and he couldn't help but cry.

He laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering if Laura even wanted to come back.

Five minutes later, her reply came:

_I'm okay, too. I miss you , too damn much but it's at the best for the moment and you know that. Oh, crap. Smooth, Flynn. I'm sorry for you but Ty, you really shouldn't be so mad. Yeah Logan shouted at me, but after all it was still my decision and only because he made my life miserable you don't have to make his miserable. He may don't care about me but i do care about him, even though i would never admit it. It just happened to much, to get along with him and i kinda excepted something like that to happen, when i came back to Chicago. Well, not that bad, but still. Thank you, i'll write you, tomorrow again, before i leave. I have to sleep now. Bye xx_

Ty shook his head in disbelieve. Even though Logan was such a prat, Laura told him to get along with him.

She really cared about him but something held her up from being friends with him again.

He didn't know what but he wanted to find it out.

Not as much as he wanted her to come back, but still.

He won't get along with Logan until Laura was back.

He sighed. He wished he could talk to someone about this.

Someone who hasn't problem with any of those two and someone who would hear him out.

Rocky was a bad idea, she's Logan's ex , even though they're still friends.

He could also forget Cece.

Gunther is Laura's best friend and he knew how the talk with him would turn out.

He heard his opinion already.

Deuce didn't get the whole situation, also bad idea.

But there was still Tinka...

As he thought about it... Maybe it wasn't that bad idea.

She hadn't anything against both of them and she wouldn't take any sides since she wasn't best friends with them either but would she hear him out?

She was really distant to him and he had no clue why, but he's going to find it out.

* * *

**Well that was the episode. I would be really happy to hear again what you're favorite episode was until yet in your reviews :) Thanks for the many reviews i got so far and for the much support xx you guys are the best! :)**


	27. Rules it up! Sneak peak!

**Hay guys here's a sneak peak for the new episode! I actually only wanted to make it for extra long episodes, but since i'll have to take more time for the new episode i at least wanted to give you a sneak peak and the summary! :D By the way thanks to muffinsaga, my also real life best friend for the help and some of the ideas for the last episode! :D**

**Before that i just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewer and i decided to also mention the guys who reviewed here and leave a comment about it, so here it comes:**

**Electricgirl101: Haha thanks, yeah you know me and drama :D I can't live without it! :)**

**CabbieLoverSAC22 : Wow thanks for spending your time, to read this in three days :o I feel really honored :)**

**Andiee : We'll see about that :D I'm not going to tell anything, yet :D**

**GirlonFire07 : Haha same like with Andiee :D But thank you guys for the review! :)**

**Guest : Thank you really much :)**

**Guest5555 : I could hear that really all day , i love this sentence :D Thank you really much! :)**

**SIUlover : Haha thanks :) You review was also boom and i hope i won't disappoint you :)**

**Cece69 : Thanks but i think you guys really take me too high :D I will update, don't worry :D**

* * *

**Well, here's the episode:**

**9. Episode: Rules it up!**

**Summary:**

**Ty still can't get Laura out of his head and he still didn't talk to Tinka. As Gary notices that something is wrong with him and he wants to find out what he asks Cece and Rocky who tell him what happened. What will Gary do about it? Meanwhile Logan is at the end with his nerves and he has no clue what to do, as Sarah suddenly is in his apartment, to take some things from Laura, which were still left and they got in to a discussion, again. What will happen?**

* * *

**_Sneak peak 1_  
**

***Logan sits in the living room, depressed about what all happened to him as suddenly the door went open and Sarah comes in with two cartons***

**Logan *confused and a little bit mad*: What are you doing here?**

**Sarah *snapped back*: I'm here to take the left over things from Laura. Seems like she's being at L.A. longer than she thought and that because of you.**

**Logan *looked down and then said*: I would tell you, to say her i'm sorry from me but she wouldn't believe it anyway.**

**Sarah *chuckled and rolled her eyes* : Yes, you're right. I'm not believing you, either. **

***Then Sarah walked in to Laura's room and Logan followed her***

**Logan *sighed*: You know, it kinda reminds me, of when we broke up. (...) (there comes more but i cut it off here)**

**Sarah *Laughed*: It kinda reminds me of that, too. The only difference is that i know why we never made up. (again a cut off) **

**Logan *looked at her confused* : What are you talking about?**

**Sarah *looked at him like he made a bad joke* : I saw you and this girl and i don't mean your ex. I think i don't need to explain the rest to you. You know what i'm talking about. **

***Then Sarah took the last things and walked out of the apartment, leaving a confused Logan behind.***

_**Sneak peak 1 end**_

* * *

_**Sneak peak 2**_

***At the Shake it up studio with Gary, Rocky and Cece***

**Gary: *walks up to the girls* Rocky! Cece! Could you please tell me what's wrong with Ty?**

**Rocky *looked at Cece, who nodded and Rocky tells him what happened* (cut off here again)**

**Gary *shocked and cried* : Which idiot did that?**

**Cece *chuckled* : Uhhmmm... Gary i think that was you.**

**Gary *rolled his eyes* : I'm going to- oh. Well, i'll see you later. **

***Gary walks off, leaving a confused Rocky and Cece behind***

_**Sneak peak 2 end**_

* * *

**Well i hope you guys liked the sneak peaks and leave reviews if you liked them, what you think, will maybe happen and so on :D **

**Love you guys as always xx**


	28. Rules it up! 1

**Hay guys here's the first part of the new episode Rules it up! Thanks for all your sweet reviews! You guys are really the best! Well i hope you'll enjoy the first part of 'Rules it up!' and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**P.S.: I would be really happy if you get a look at my new story 'Future it up- Should we give it up?' ! :D It's good, i promise and with a lot of drama, you know me :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**9 Episode: Rules it up!**

**Summary:**

**Ty still can't get Laura out of his head and he still didn't talk to Tinka. As Gary notices that something is wrong with him and he wants to find out what he asks Cece and Rocky who tell him what happened. What will Gary do about it? Meanwhile Logan is at the end with his nerves and he has no clue what to do, as Sarah suddenly is in his apartment, to take some things from Laura, which were still left and they got in to a discussion, again. What will happen?**

* * *

**Saturday at the Shake it up- studio after the show**

**No One's POV:**

The show went awful.

Ty wasn't his self and everyone noticed it.

After Gary tried to talk to him, Ty just ran in to his wardrobe and didn't want to talk to anyone.

He just can't do anything for it.

He sat in his wardrobe after a half hour, being still sad.

Laura wrote him a SMS this morning that they're sooner back than they thought, since it gave some complications, what wasn't bad for him but it just hurt to only write with her.

He wished he could talk to her in person, kiss her, hold her,...

Well, but that was impossible right now.

Laura was still not over, what Logan did and she saw not many reasons to come back.

She also loved him but she said she was just bad for him, what was stupid.

She was perfect for him.

He couldn't imagine someone better than her, for him.

He only wanted her and no one else.

There were so many girls he could have but his mind was always with Laura.

He was still thinking of a way , to get her back.

He also had no clue, with who to talk about this.

He first wanted to talk with Tinka about this but she seemed so distant to him and he didn't know why.

What did he do wrong?

The both of them were so good friends. At least he thought that.

After the re audition for Shake it up they became really close but now they barely even talked to each other.

He definitely had to talk to her.

Maybe not, because of the thing with Laura, but why she was so distant to him or better about both.

He just wanted to go out of his wardrobe as he dumped in to Tinka, who just wanted to walk in.

Ty caught her before she fell to the ground and Tinka stared at him, embarrassed.

''Sorry, Ty. I didn't me-'' , she started but he cut her off, chuckling.

''No problem, Tinka. What are you doing here? Not that i mind, but i thought you were with Gunther.'', he asked her.

Tinka shook her had smiling.

''No, i wanted to look after you since you're still so depressed and didn't came out here since we arrived at the studio. We are really concerned about you , Ty.'', she replied.

Ty sighed, walked back in to the middle of the room and then looked at Tinka again.

''I'm sorry... It's just... It's just hard, to get over this.'', he told her.

Tinka nodded understanding but then replied: ''Ty we know, that it's hard, but you can't be like this, forever. What if she won't come back?''

He gasped at this thought and then shook his head.

''She will come back. '', he told her.

He just knew it. She won't be in L.A. forever.

Even if it was him who brought her back.

Tinka looked shocked at Ty, at his tone and his look as he said that but then said: ''I know, that you really like her Ty and i'm not telling you to get over her, but for now, maybe you should move on.''

Now Ty got angry and shouted: ''You don't even know, how it is, to loose the person you love! I never was in love like this and then we were just teared apart and i couldn't do anything against it.''

Tinka now had tears in her eyes.

''I know, really good, how it is, to loose the person you love, Ty.'' , she replied, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Now Ty felt really guilty. He didn't want her to cry.

Ty liked Tinka and she was one of his best friends.

He hated it to make a girl cry but he was totally confused.

Tinka walked up to him, angry.

'Now or never.' , she thought.

Ty looked at her puzzled and then asked: ''What do you m-'' , but he didn't come any further because Tinka crashed her lips to his.

Ty was totally shocked.

'Tinka loves me?' ran through his head the whole time.

The kiss was nice, but not really much, compared to the kiss with Laura.

After 10 seconds, Tinka realized what she was doing and quickly broke apart.

Ty looked shocked at her. He still had to process what just happened.

Tinka was broken. He didn't kiss back.

He must hate her right now. How could she've been so stupid?

Ty only loves Laura, not her.

''You- you, love me?'' ,Ty asked shocked.

Tinka nodded, tears streaming down her face, not able to say anything.

Ty tried to get together in his head, what just happened.

Ty shook his head in disbelieve.

''Why did you never told me?'' , he asked, even more curious.

Tinka looked at him, like he was kidding.

''Because you fell head over heels in love with Laura. I didn't want to ruin your relationship.'' , she replied, trying not to let fresh tears fall.

This was really to much for her to take.

She just reviled Ty her feelings and now she knew for sure, that he didn't feel anything.

He didn't even kiss back.

Ty didn't know what to say. He didn't like Tinka like that.

He didn't even thought of her like that, in a really long time.

He loves Laura. Tinka knew that, too but she took the risk.

Tinka groaned.

''Ty, just let us forget that, okay? We both know you love Laura. You should still go for it. Get her back.'' , she told him.

Ty nodded hesitant.

Then he said: ''I'm sorry Tinka. You're one of my best friends but i don't feel this way about you. I would really like it, if we're still friends. I hope you're not to mad at me.''

Tinka nodded , replied: ''I could never be mad at you, Ty. I'm sorry, too.'' and walked out.

Ty let himself fall on the couch groaning.

Ty was in love with Laura but Tinka totally confused him right now. Does he have feelings for Tinka, too?

Or the better question was: Could he have feelings for both girls and what should he do if Laura doesn't come back?

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, but i hope you guys still like it. It's a three part episode, so don't be to sad that the sneak peaks weren't there yet. I hope every Tynka fan, is now at least a little bit pleased :D xx**

**To your reviews:**

**Electricgirl101 : you know me :D and no problem at all :) Thank you for your review and the loyalty of reading this story :)**

**Cece69 : I meant with that, that i don't think i'm that good like you said but thank you for your review :)**

**Guest5555 : Well here's the new part and thanks for the review! :) Well the sneak peaks have to wait :D**

**SIUlover : Thank you, i tried my best! :)**

**CabbieLoverSAC22 : Thank you really much, i hope you liked the first part :)**

**GirlonFire07: Thank you for the review and for your loyalty as well :)**


	29. Rules it up! 2

**Hay guys here's the second part of the episode Rules it up! Like i said at Love and Decisions it up, as i saw the many reviews from you guys after i came home from my best friends house i was just like 'Wooow, that escalated quickly!' :D But i'm totally happy and you guys are really the best! Well i hope you'll enjoy the new part and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**By the way: I would be still really happy if you get a look at my future story :) This story means is even a little bit more important than the others to me :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

**At the Hunter's apartment**

Logan sat on the couch on saturday, thinking about what happened the past days.

Normally he would be at the Shake it up- studio with the others but not after what happened.

He just couldn't believe that everything went like this.

He just wished Laura would have staid in L.A. the whole time and didn't even bother to come here.

It would've been much more easier.

After the fight with Ty on wednesday, Logan didn't even talk to Rocky.

He was totally mad, on the one hand with himself but on the other hand with Ty.

He didn't even give him the chance to talk and explain what happened.

Even though he probably wouldn't have had the strength to explain it all.

It was just so much but nobody would understand him anyway.

They were all on Laura's side and he was the evil.

Sure, it was always like this.

How could it be different?

Laura was the lovely girl that everyone loves and he, he was just her shadow, if he ever got noticed.

He even had really big problems as he was in love with Sarah, that time.

She always was with Laura, even though he only was one year there and Laura didn't want him there.

As Sarah then finally agreed to go on a date with him after three months, the whole thing ended in a whole disaster and they didn't even talk to each other again, until she came to pick Laura up.

He groaned. This was so frustrating and he can't do anything against it.

Well, except if he would go to L.A. and apologize to Laura.

Yeah, if that is ever going to happen.

He buried his head in his hands and groaned again, as suddenly the door went open and Sarah came in.

What was she doing here?

Logan *confused and a little bit mad*: What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Laura, talking about how stupid i am?

Sarah *snapped back*: I'm here to take the left over things from Laura. Seems like she's being at L.A. longer than she thought and that because of you and we don't have to talk about things like that, since already everyone knows it. You screwed it up this time, big time, again.

Logan *looked down and then said*: I would tell you, to say her i'm sorry from me but she wouldn't believe it anyway. She would never believe me. She also didn't believe me as i went here with dad, for good.

Sarah *chuckled and rolled her eyes* : Yes, you're right. I'm not believing you, either. You make it really hard to believe a single word from what you're saying and you know that. For good? You don't believe that yourself do you?

*Then Sarah walked in to Laura's room and Logan followed her*

Logan *sighed*: You know, it kinda reminds me, of when we broke up. Only that time i went away three months later but i never really got why we broke up. We worked really good. We should've at least made up and we didn't even do that.

Sarah *Laughed*: It kinda reminds me of that, too. The only difference is that i know why we never made up. You don't even know what you're doing to some girls, who really like you. I mean you also were together with this Rocky- chick, none sense.

Logan *looked at her confused* : What are you talking about?

Sarah *looked at him like he made a bad joke* : I saw you and this girl and i don't mean your ex. I think i don't need to explain the rest to you. You know what i'm talking about. Think about it. You're smart enough to figure that out.

*Then Sarah took the last things and wanted to walk out as suddenly Logan asked her curious*: How is she?

Sarah *Stopped in her tracks sighing* : She's a wreck. She has no clue what to do and she really want to come back but she has the feeling that it isn't fair to destroy your life, since you're her twin after all. I told her she's to selfless since you're a total jerk but she wouldn't hear me out.

*With that Sarah took the things and walked out, leaving a confused and shocked Logan behind*

**At the Shake it up- studio  
**

Rocky and Cece sat at the mirrors after an other Shake it up- show.

It was really awful. Ty wasn't his self and everyone noticed it.

Rocky just wanted to help her brother but she didn't know how.

Rocky sighed and then asked Cece: ''Do you have any idea what we can do to make him feel better?''

Cece shook her head, also frustrated.

Ty was like a brother to her and she hated it, to see him like this.

''The only thing, we can do is wait and hope that Laura will come back or that Ty will finally get her back.'', she replied and Rocky nodded.

The girls sighed again. This was so complicated.

Why has it to be so difficult?

Cece wanted to say more as suddenly , Gary walked up to them, furious and totally confused.

He didn't get what was wrong with Ty, since nobody told him and he wanted to find it out.

Gary: *walks up to the girls* Rocky! Cece! Could you please tell me what's wrong with Ty? He wasn't his self at all and he looked after the show, like someone died!

Rocky *looked at Cece, who nodded* Look Gary... We met this girl Laura, who happened to be the twin of Cece's ex- almost- step- brother and Ty fell for her, hard. She also fell for him and they also went on a date with each other, but she was the Make Up artist from Shake it up - Chicago and Ty being the host, they couldn't be together, since it was against the rules and she went back to L.A. because of this. (Rocky refused to tell him that they actually had an secret relationship and the rest that she didn't tell. Gary didn't need to know more.)

Gary *shocked and cried* : What the heck? Which idiot did that stupid rule? Something like this... You can't do that! I'm about to loose my best host!

Cece *chuckled* : Uhhmmm... Gary i think that was you.

Gary *rolled his eyes* : I'm going to- oh. Well, i'll see you later.

*Gary walks off, leaving a confused Rocky and Cece behind*

Cece couldn't help but laugh.

''Kinda reminded me of when the Shake it up- studio burned down. Sometimes Gary is really ridiculous.'', she told Rocky.

Rocky nodded and laughed , too.

Then she got serious again.

''Do you think that he will do something against it?'' , she asked her best friend curious.

Cece thought about it.

''I don't know. Hopefully he will. I hate it to see Ty like this and hearing Laura, crying at the phone isn't that cool either.'', she replied.

Rocky nodded and then sighed.

This was still complicated and they had no clue what Gary will do about it.

They sat there, still thinking about what just happened.

What could they do? Maybe they can bring Gary to make the rule undone or something like this, if it was possible.

They were still lost in thoughts as suddenly Tinka ran up to them, with tears in their eyes.

Rocky stood up concerned and asked her concerned: ''Tinka! What's wrong?''

Tinka simply said, her voice cracking: ''I kissed Ty.'' but that was enough for Rocky's and Cece's eyes to go really wide.

* * *

**P.S.: I hope you liked it, leave a lot of reviews and there is still a third part of this episode and a lot others episodes! I hope you will like them! :)**


	30. Rules it up! 3

**I have good news guys! You will find out what happened between Laura and Logan in the 11th or 12th episode of the season! I'm just saying that it will be drama, crazy and totally out of this world! :D Like i said it's worth waiting for! :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the last part of 'Rules it up!' and leave a lot of reviews! :D Reviews are making me really happy and i really hope you also read my Future story and Love and Decisions it up! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**At the Shake it up- Studio**

**No One's POV:**

Rocky stood up concerned and asked her concerned: ''Tinka! What's wrong?''

Tinka simply said, her voice cracking: ''I kissed Ty.'' but that was enough for Rocky's and Cece's eyes to go really wide.

They already knew that Tinka was in love with Ty, but none of them excepted her to make a move.

She said it herself that she didn't want to ruin Ty's love life and that she was really happy for Ty and Laura.

Well, now really sorry for them.

Now, she kissed him.

''You what?'' , Rocky asked in disbelieve.

Now, tears were escaping Tinka's eyes.

''I kissed him.'' , she replied, her voice even more cracky and more tears were falling.

Cece was still shocked and didn't say anything.

Rocky started to process, what she just said. That was crazy.

''What did he do after you kissed him?'' , Cece asked after she came down from the shock.

Tinka looked down and answered: ''He didn't kissed me back and then he said he really likes me as a friend, but he doesn't feel the same. He's still head over heels for Laura.''

_'Smooth one, Ty.'_, thought Rocky and rolled her eyes.

Then she hugged Tinka.

''Tinka i'm so sorry.'' , she told her guilty about her brother's behaving.

Tinka hugged back, still tears escaping her eyes and replied: ''It's not your fault, Rocky. It's my own fault. I shouldn't have kissed him.''

After a while she added: ''Maybe i should just live with the fact, that he's head over heels for Laura. He will probably do anything to get her back and we should support him at this. Even though my feelings are strong for him.''

Rocky and Cece nodded hesitant but they knew Tinka were right.

There was no point in lying anyway.

They just took her in to a big group hug.

Just as they broke apart, Gunther came up to them, raising an eyebrow.

''Hey guys!'' , he greeted them. ''I'm sorry to ruin your little moment but Tinka, we have to go home.''

Tinka nodded, then told Rocky and Cece: ''Thanks. I really needed that. I'll see you tomorrow or so.'' and then walked away with Gunther.

Rocky and Cece let their selfs fall on the chairs before the mirrors and groaned.

So much drama today and it seems like there won't be an end of it soon.

After a while Cece spoke up: ''Do you think, that Tinka will really get over him?''

Rocky shook her head and answered: ''I don't know. She really fell hard for him. Even though i want my brother to be happy. If he is it with Laura than he should come together with her.''

Cece nodded. Rocky was probably right.

They still sat there, since they had to wait for Ty, as Gary came back up to them.

''Good news guys! I talked to the boss from all of this and guess what?'' , he shouted.

Cece and Rocky looked confused at him and waited for him to continue.

''This stupid rule doesn't exist anymore! Could someone please do me the favour and tell it Ty? We want our best host and our best Make up artist back!'', he continued.

Rocky and Cece grinned at each other and Rocky jumped up, running in to the direction of Ty's wardrobe.

Cece still sat there and took her phone out.

She typed a number in her phone, she never thought she would type and then clicked at the 'call-' button.

She was doing this for Ty and Laura and she didn't care what he would think about it.

After the third 'Beep' someone said on the other line : ''Hello?''

The person on the other line was obviously confused, about the person who called him.

Cece took a deep breath. She wanted to help her friends, so she'll do it.

**Phone conversation between Cece and Logan (AN: Cece: normal, Logan: italic)**

''Logan?'', she asked to the other line.

_''Yes, it's me, Sissy what do you want?'' , he asked confused. Cece rolled her eyes._

''Look, i'm not calling you because i really want, to. I just thought you deserved to know, that Laura is probably coming back. Gary, the new producer took off this stupid rule and Ty will probably do anything to get her back. I still don't know what happened between you , too. It's probably also none of my business. I'm just going to say, do us all a favour and don't behave like a prat again. We all want Laura back and i know that you care about her, even though you would probably never admit it. Grow a pair and let her stay. Don't fight with her. I know Laura and she will probably be sooner in L.A. again then everyone thought when you behave like this again. I don't know, maybe if you're lucky, you can come back with Rocky or be at least friends with them all again. I still can't stand you and i know you can't stand me, too but this is about your twin, one of my best friends and our friends.'' , she finished her speech.

Logan on the other line was clearly shocked, about what Cece just said.

She really cared about her friends and she didn't care if he would be back in the gang, if he stopped behaving like a prat to Laura.

He always thought Cece was selfish , but damn was he wrong. He sighed.

_''I see your point, S- Cece. I guess you're right, even though i can't promise anything.'' , he replied, not really knowing what to say. Cece groaned._

''I don't care, what you'll try or not, just do it. '' , she told him. She just wanted to took off as Logan asked:

_''Will Ty really get her back?'' _He could've probably seen her nodding , in his head.

''I hope so. We all want her back. She's one of us now and she's not happy in L.A. either.'' With that the line went dead.

Cece sighed and leaned back in her chair.

Now, all she could do was waiting and hoping that Ty will get Laura back.

**In Ty's wardrobe**

Ty sat in his wardrobe, still shocked about the kiss with Tinka.

He didn't know she felt that way but he still had really strong feelings for Laura.

Urgh. Why was love so complicated?

He groaned in frustration as suddenly the door to the wardrobe went open and Rocky came in, running.

He looked confused at his little sister.

''Rocky why are you in such a rush?'' , he asked confused.

Rocky caught her breath and then replied: ''Gary has... taken off the rule. L-laura c-can come back t-to Shake it up- Chicago.''

Ty's eyes went wide at this and he jumped up.

''Really?'' , he questioned his little sis, not really believing, what he just heard.

Rocky nodded.

Ty then told Rocky: ''Get Cece and your things, i'll bring you home, pick my things and then i'm going to get her back.''

Rocky smiled at her brother, proud.

She never thought, that he would do something like this for a girl.

He had to drive over a day to L.A. but he didn't seem to mind.

Then she ran to Cece, who still sat in the chair, staring at her phone.

''Cece, hurry up! We have to go! Ty will bring us home and then he's going to get Laura back!'' , she cried and Cece jumped up immediately and they ran to the entrance, where Ty was already waiting for them.

''Let's go guys! I want to get my girl back!'' , he shouted and Rocky and Cece couldn't help but laugh, but then followed him, to his car.


	31. Bring back it up! 1

**Well guys you're only one more episode from the big episode that will relieve why Logan and Cece hate each other! :D I hope you'll enjoy this episode and leave a lot of reviews! The more reviews, the sooner the big episode will come :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the new episode 'Bring back it up!' original title i know but i hope you like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**10 Episode: Bring back it up!**

**Summary:  
**

**Ty is on his way to L.A. to bring Laura back, Tinka is trying to get rid off Ty in her head, since she didn't see any chance anymore. Does she still have a chance? Meanwhile Logan is trying to find a way to get back in the gang, now that Laura is coming back. Will he get the chance to come back? Meanwhile the others want to make a 'Welcome' party for Laura but someone will trip over their own feet and it will give some problems. How will everything turn out?**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

**Sunday morning at the Jone's apartment**

After Ty left Cece and Rocky at their apartments, Ty quickly talked to his parents, well he just said 'I'm going to get Laura back, if you want it or not!' and then rushed out the door after he got his things, Cece and Rocky were sitting in Cece's room.

They were painting their nails and talking about what happened.

Suddenly an idea popped in to Rocky's head.

''Hay, what about we're doing a welcome party for Laura? That would be so cool!'' She asked Cece excited.

Cece looked like she was already planning the party.

''Yeah! This is going to be the best party she'll ever have!'' , Cece cried , grinning.

Rock nodded and smiled.

''What shall we do? I mean we could organise something in someone's apartment or... At Crusty's!'' , she exclaimed.

Cece seemed to thought about it.

Then she got an even better idea.

She picked up her phone and picked a number.

She took speaker on.

''Hello?'' , a really familiar male voice asked on the other line.

She grinned and then greeted Garry Wilde: ''Hey Garry! It's Cece! I have a question to you!''

Garry snorted at the other end and then replied: ''What do you want to ask me?''

Cece took a deep breath and then said: ''We need the Shake it up - studio in...''

Cece looked questioning at Rocky.

Rocky whispered: ''They are going to be here in three days, Ty said. Well, if she comes with him but i think she will.''

Cece nodded and continued at Garry: ''We need the Shake it up- studio the next three days.''

You could clearly see Gary's confused face through the phone.

''Why do you want the Shake it up- studio and what makes you think, that i'll say yes?'' , he asked a little bit mad.

This time Rocky spoke up: ''Because Laura is coming back and we want to throw a welcome party to her and we need a location. Besides she is going to be your Make up - artist soon.''

Cece looked impressed at Rocky and then added: ''And... It would be really cool if you do it and... Maybe we can organise you a date.''

Rocky looked at Cece with a 'what- the- heck?' look.

Cece just spoke on: ''Please, Gary... We really need your help.''

Gary seemed to thought about it and then said: ''Really? A date? Well, in that case.. Okay you can use the Shake it up- studio. You have the keys?''

Rocky replied: ''Yes. Ty didn't take them with him.''

Rocky was kinda hesitate about the whole thing, since Cece made a really stupid promise, but oh well.

Now they can't back out.

''Well, then...'' Gary told them. ''I'll see you next week, saturday since this weeks show is off. Until then, i will know who and when my date is.''

The other line went dead.

Cece grinned wide.

Rocky just rolled her eyes and asked her: ''What were you thinking? A date?''

Cece grinned only wider and then told her: ''Let that be my worry. You'll see. Now we just have to plan the party.''

Rocky was still not convinced but she didn't have any choice, since she really wanted to make this party for Laura.

Now, they only had to tell Ty the news. She quickly wrote him a SMS:

_Hey big brother. :) Do you have time to talk? We have to tell you some really good news :)_

Instead of an answer, Rocky's phone 'Beeped' two minutes later with Ty's number on it.

Rocky sighed relieved and picked up.

**With Ty in the car**

Ty just had parked at some gas station to make a break, as he got a SMS from Rocky.

He had more than half of the way, but he was totally exhausted.

He didn't make any break until yet since he just wanted Laura to be with him as soon as it's possible.

After he read it, he was kinda confused. What did they mean?

He picked Rocky's number and called her.

After the second 'beep' , she picked up:

**Phone conversation between Rocky, Ty and Cece (Rocky: normal, Ty: italic, Cece: bold)**

_''Hey sis, what's up?'' , _Ty asked.

''Hay, bro. Cece's also there. We have good news!'', Rocky cried excited.

Before Ty could've asked what the good news were Cece threw in: ''**We're going to organise a 'welcome' party for Laura!''**

Ty grinned wide. That were some good news.

''_That sounds great guys! Where?''_, he asked excited.

''At the Shake it up - stuido.'' Rocky replied and then added: ''Don't ask, how we convinced Gary. Well, the party will be in three days, you just have to tell us nearer information , when you're in L.A. so we can get everything ready before you guys come.''

**''You better do it, before something goes wrong, Ty. We really had to make a big deal with Gary.'' ,**Cece added.

_''Ok, ok guys.'' , _Ty said. ''_I'll tell you as soon as it's possible, when we're getting there. Well, but i'll have to pee and then get some sleep or at least a coffee. I'm totally exhausted. I'll see you guys in three days.'' _

With that Ty hung up, getting out of the car.

He didn't want to take to much time so he went to the toilet, than relaxed some time in the car and bought a coffee to stay awake.

He wanted to be in L.A. as much as possible.

He can't wait to see Laura again.

This is going to be great.

He just wanted to hold her, kiss her and tell her to get back with him.

He took the coffee aside and started driving again.

The thought, of getting Laura back again, helped him to stay awake and drive on.

Even though he also struggled with some other feelings.

He didn't know what he should think about Tinka , since the kiss but , no.

He's going to get Laura back now.

He didn't want anything else.

He had to be there in the evening.

**A few hours later in L.A. at Sarah's house.**

Laura was sitting at the couch in the living room at the couch with ice- cream, tissues and in sweat pants and a way to big t-shirt.

She was still totally depressed, still even though it was a while.

She wanted to go back to Chicago, but she just can't.

She didn't even have the strength to go back to her old school and she also quit her job at Shake it up L.A.

She didn't want to have a fight with Logan again, this was way to much for her.

Even though, it was really hard for her to go.

Sarah would kill her if she saw her like this.

Well, but she was on a date right now.

It was monday evening and normally she would help Laura, but said person told her to just go and have fun.

It was nice enough for her, to take care of her.

It was already half past ten and she must be back every minute.

With that, the door already opened and Sarah came in, grinning.

Her face already faded as she saw Laura.

She took her hands on her hips and then asked: ''You're still crying over Ty?''

Sarah looked at Laura a little bit in disbelieve.

Laura just nodded, sadly.

Sarah wanted to say more, as suddenly the doorbell rang.

Who was there at that time?

Sarah walked to the door and Laura just wanted to walk upstairs, so nobody would see her as Sarah gasped as she saw, who was in the doorway. Ty.

Laura couldn't believe her eyes and Sarah just grinned wide, even though she was kinda confused.

Laura ran up to Ty and hugged him tight, who hugged happily back.

''Ty! You're here!'' , Laura cried in disbelieve.

Ty chuckled and replied: ''Of course i'm here. I wanted to see the girl, i love.''

Laura smiled at him and give him a long passionate kiss as a 'hello'.

Ty wanted to depend the kiss as Sarah suddenly spoke up, still confused: ''Not that i'm not happy to see you Ty but what are you doing here?''

Ty and Laura broke apart and Ty took Laura's hand.

''I'm here to get you back to Chicago.'' , Ty replied smiling.


	32. Bring back it up! 2

**Well guys you're only two more parts away from the episode, where everyone was waiting for! Haha i already planned the whole episode through, even though i don't know if it is going to be an extra long one :) Well i hope you'll enjoy the second part of Bring Back it up! and leave a lot of reviews! If you're a Cogan fan get a look at my new two shot 'Come on Cece!' :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**At the Shake it up- Studio**

**No One's POV:**

Cece, Rocky, Gunther, Deuce, Dina and Tinka were at the Shake it up- studio to think through what they need and everything.

Dina was already planning, while Cece and Rocky, tried to get Ty.

Gunther rolled his eyes at them.

''He's probably already there and they're making out right now, or something like this.'', he told them.

If he knew, how right he was.

Cece and Rocky stopped typing and nodded.

Tinka looked down, at Gunther's comment.

As the girls told her, that Ty was on his way to Laura, he was really hurt and depressed.

She knew, she should actually be happy for the two but she couldn't help but be disappointed.

She thought that maybe Ty would change his mind but now that Laura was back in the picture...

She will never have a chance with him. She totally lost it.

At least she thought so.

Actually she didn't want to come to the party, but Laura couldn't do anything against the fact, that Ty was in love with her and she was in love with him, to.

Well, she couldn't do anything against it anymore, anyway.

Tinka sighed and sat down on some chair, while the others were talking about what they're going to buy.

Gunther looked at his sister concerned.

He hated to see her like this but he couldn't do anything against it and his comment didn't make it any better.

The others were lost in the whole planning as they suddenly heard steps.

Everyone stood silence, afraid. Who could that be?

Garry wasn't there and the dancers would only come to the party. Who was that?

The steps got louder and everyone held their breath.

Gunther walked in to the direction where the steps came.

''Oh you are it.'' , he told the person.

He walked back, followed by Logan.

The other people looked confused at the other Hunter twin.

Cece wasn't really surprised.

After their conversation on the phone , she had the thought, he cared even more about Laura, than everybody else thought.

''What are you doing here, Logan?'' , Rocky asked confused.

Logan walked in to the room , not looking at where he walked and just wanted to answer Rocky as he suddenly tripped and fall, taking Tinka with him who just sat at the chair right besides him.

Logan fell on his hands but Tinka fell over and on her head at the hard studio- floor.

Gunther rushed to Tinka, who was passed out.

The others also rushed to Tinka and Logan quickly stood up.

_'Oh my god, no!'_ , he thought guilty.

He went to the others and cried: ''Guys! I'm so sorry! I-''

Cece cut him off , furious: ''Save it Logan and call 911!''

Tinka was also bleeding. She got hit, pretty hard.

Logan quickly told, what he've been told and called 911.

This was not, what he wanted to do.

He actually came to help with the party, after Gunther called him.

Now, he hurt Gunther's sister and definitely not on purpose.

Gunther carried Tinka out of the studio and the others followed him.

The ambulance was already there and brought Tinka away.

Gunther went with her. The other's hopped in to Logan's car and drove to the hospital.

Everyone was just hoping, that Tinka is okay.

She got hit pretty hard and that was all Logan's fault.

Well, not on purpose, but still.

**With Ty and Laura**

''I'm here to get you back to Chicago.'' , Ty replied smiling.

Laura looked at him confused, with tears in her eyes and then told him sadly: ''Ty, i can't, this isn't a good idea and-''

Ty cut her off: ''Laura, would you please hear me out? I have some really good news.''

Laura nodded. She wanted to know, what Ty brought to L.A. to get her back to Chicago.

She was still confused but also really happy, that Ty was there.

She really missed him and she still loves him.

Ty took a deep breath and then said: ''Our old producer Gary is back and he took the rule off, that we can't be together. I know you have problems with Logan but, if you want to you can live at our or the Jone's apartment or i don't know, but please come back.''

He looked at her with a pleading look, taking her hand again.

Laura had butterflies in her stomach and almost got lost his beautiful brown eyes but she had doubts.

''Ty, i don't know. I know you guys just mean it good, but the thing with me and Logan-''

Ty cut her off again: ''I know you're afraid, but we will do everything that nothing bad happen anymore. If i do something like this ever again i'll punch him in the face.''

Laura sighed. She knew she wouldn't let him punch Logan, no matter what he did but the thing was a good idea.

She wanted to come back so badly.

Now Sarah also spoke up, to Laura: ''Laura, go. I know you want to go. I can see how hurt and destroyed you were. I also talked to Logan, as i was taking some left over things from home. Maybe you guys can figure that out.''

Laura shook her head in disbelieve.

Ty still looked at her pleading.

Well, at the other hand, she wouldn't be a load for Sarah anymore.

She sighed. Why was live so totally complicated?

She sighed again and then said: ''Ok, i'm coming back with you.''

Ty grinned wide and hugged her tight.

''Thanks, Laura. I wouldn't have stood it with you anymore. '' , he told her.

She smiled and hugged him back.

Sarah stood across from them and smiled.

Her work was done.

''Why do i have the feeling, that that's not the only reason why you're here Ty?'' , she asked.

Ty grinned. Laura really has a smart best friend.

''Because you're right.'', he told her and then looked at Laura again.

''Laura, i wanted to ask you... If you want to be my girlfriend.'', he asked her.

He knew they already kissed and everything but they still weren't an item and that was what he was wishing.

Her, to be his girlfriend.

Laura smiled wide and replied: ''Of course, Ty. I'd love to be your girlfriend.''

Then she kissed him, hard. He kissed back with really much passion.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the two, making out but still smiled.

_'Finally'_ , she thought.

''Well...'' Sarah started. ''It's really late and in case that you two lovebirds don't get the idea to elope to Vegas, it would be better for you two, to sleep over.''

Ty and Laura broke apart, holding hands and nodded.

**At the hospital**

Rocky and the others sat in the room before the room, where Tinka laid.

Logan was frustrated and just wanted to disappear in the ground.

Gunther told him, that it wasn't his fault, he didn't see Tinka but Logan won't hear.

He wanted to show Laura, that it could work with an other way and on the other hand he hurt Gunther's sister.

He was such an idiot. He should've stayed at home.

It was a stupid idea to try to get along with Laura.

Why was he even doing that?

Well to get back in the gang and...

No just, to get back in the gang. At least he was telling himself that.

Meanwhile Rocky tried to get Ty.

**(Phone conversation between Ty and Rocky. Ty: italic, Rocky: normal)**

''Ty we have a problem.'', she said, as soon as the other line went on.

_''Hey you, too, little baby sis. What's wrong?'' _,Ty asked curious but still cheerfully, since he just got himself finally a girlfriend.

Rocky sighed.

''We can't make the party. Tinka fell on her head and is in the hospital right now. She's hurt pretty hard and we're all with her at the hospital. We don't have enough time.'' , she told him guilty.

Ty was a little bit shocked, about the thing but he was concerned about Tinka.

_''Is Tinka going to be okay?'' _, he asked concerned.

''I think so. Sorry, that it's not going to give a party.'' , she said.

_''It's okay. Just look, that Tinka is going to be okay. I'll see you as soon as i'm back home. Tell me, when something worse happen with Tinka. '' _Ty told Rocky.

''I will.'' , Rocky replied and with that both lines went dead.


	33. Bring back it up! 3

**Well guys here's the last part of Bring back it up! Thursday . I'll post the summary and a sneak peak of the big episode 'Bond it up!' (don't blame me about the title, i think it fits even though it's not really original! :D) and on Saturday the first part will come! :) Friday i can't post anything, since i have a doctor's appointment and i'm 99% sure that i won't be able to write anything ofter that. ( I still don't know if it's an extra long one) Well i hope you'll enjoy the last part and leave a lot of reviews! :) Thanks for the sweet reviews i got so far! :)**

**Thanks for everyone who is still reading! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**At the hospital**

**No One's POV:**

After Rocky didn't phone with Ty anymore, the doctor came out of the room.

Gunther was the first one who stood up and asked concerned: ''How is my sister?''

The doctor smiled at him: ''Well, she's better , now. She has a concussion, but nothing to bad. She'll have to stay here the next two days, then she can go home.''

Everyone sighed relieved.

Well, concussion wasn't that good, but it could've get worse.

''Can we see her now?'' , Gunther questioned the doctor again.

The doctor nodded and stepped aside, that the gang could go in.

Tinka sat on the bed, smiling at the others.

Logan followed behind them. He really was guilty.

Tinka saw him at the back and then asked: ''Logan, why are you looking like this?''

Logan looked at her in disbelieve and replied: ''Because of me, you fell. I'm totally stupid and i just shouldn't have come, I'm so sorry, i-''

Tinka cut him off, rolling her eyes: ''I'm not angry at you. I mean yeah you did a fault, but i can see you're sorry. It also was my fault i just sat in the middle of the dance- floor, not looking at anyone. We were both stupid but like i said and i'll say it again, i'm not angry.''

She smiled at him and Logan smiled relieved back.

He really didn't need more drama.

Then he looked at the others.

''Look, guys i really am sorry, for what happened and if i could make it up to you i would. I was totally stupid. I still can't really stand Laura, but she's a part of you and i shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry.'', he told them.

The others looked shocked at Logan.

Gunther was the first one who spoke up, after Logan's little speech: ''I think we all make mistakes and since we still don't know why you guys, can't stand each other we shouldn't get in your way. I'm ready to forgive you and take that in the past. Laura is coming back anyway.''

The others seemed to thought about it for a minute but then nodded.

All, except Cece.

She just stood there, still not able to forgive Logan.

The thing between those two, were something completely different.

Logan looked at her, waiting for her to nod or say something.

She just stood there in silence, still thinking.

Everyone looked now at her.

Cece sighed.

''I still don't like you , for what you did , not only to Laura. I'll accept you for the others.'' , she said.

Then she added: ''Well, i'll have to go. My mom said, i'll have to be home, not to late. I'll see you guys.''

With that Cece walked out and you could swear, you saw a hint of tears in her eyes.

Logan sighed. Why was it so easy with the others to bond but with his twin and Cece not?

After two minutes of more death silence he said: ''I'm going , to. When Laura is coming back, i'll still have to tell my dad. Bye.''

As both of them were out Rocky groaned.

''Why is it still so hard for them to bond?'' , she asked the others.

The others just shook their head, not knowing how to answer.

It confused them as much as Rocky.

Nobody knew what to do with this two.

Laura and Logan have to accept each other in some crazy way, their twins but Cece and Logan?

**With Laura and Ty (little time jump)**

Laura and Ty were already on their way back home.

They only had a half hour left to drive and both couldn't wait to be home again.

Ty was a little bit said , that there won't be a party but he was also really concerned about Tinka.

Laura also knew that Tinka got hit pretty hard and was also really concerned.

They got the SMS from Rocky that she has a concussion and even if it could've got worse, it wasn't really good.

The other thing was: Ty hadn't talked to his parents after he stormed out and he was afraid, of what they will say. Hopefully they won't be to mad. Well he's almost eighteen, they shouldn't be grumpy.

Well, the good thing, that there was no party was, that Ty had more alone time with Laura.

They spent one whole more day at Sarahs and the car drive was much longer than the first.

They were so glad, to finally be together and they just wanted to spend as much time together as they could.

Laura also wanted to have more time before she had to face Logan.

She didn't really see forward to this after what happened, before she left or better said why she left.

All to soon they saw the very familiar apartment building in front of them.

They first wanted to say 'hey' to all their friends.

Tinka was also back out of the hospital so all were waiting in the Jone's apartment.

Ty and Laura walked hand in hand upstairs and to the apartment.

Before they could reach the apartment, Ty's dad stood in front of them, looking slightly angry.

Ty saw, that he wasn't really happy about the fact, that he just went to L.A.

''Tyler Curtis Blue. You and your girlfriend. Our apartment. Now!'' , he told them through his teeth.

Ty was terrified and Laura was kinda confused.

They walked up to the Blue's apartment, where Ty's mom already sat an the couch.

She looked worried, but as she saw the couple walking in, with intertwined hands, her mood lightened up.

Ty took a deep breath and started: ''Mom, dad. Please hear me out , i can explain that, i-''

But his mom cut him off.

''You don't need to explain anything. You're almost eighteen and you went to L.A. to get the girl of your dreams. Oh, this is soooo romantic!'' , she cried excited.

Courtis looked at her in disbelieve.

,,Marcie, he just-''

,,Went out? Kids in this age normally move out, well some of them. Relax, honey. It's young love.'' , she interrupted him and Ty and Laura looked relieved at Marcie.

They never thought she would take it that good.

Courtis looked offended and went in to his room.

''Thanks mom!'' , Ty said.

Marcie just smiled and replied: ''No problem! Now you guys go and have fun with the others but no funny businesses!''

Ty and Laura now finally went downstairs to the Jone's apartment.

As they opened the door they were greeted by a lot of arms, greeting them.

All were shouting: ''Welcome back!''

The both happily took the hug and smiled at the others.

After all the hugging, Ty laid an arm around Laura and smiled at the guys.

Laura told them: ''I missed you guys. I'm glad to be finally here again.''

Cece smiled and replied: ''And we're glad, that you're finally back!''

Everybody in the room nodded and smiled at the couple.

Rocky then asked excited: ''So you guys are official now?''

Ty looked down smiling at Laura and answered his little sis: ''Yes. Yes, we are.''

Then he hugged Laura from the side and gave her a kiss on the hair.

Cece, Rocky and Dina squealed.

Tinka looked a little bit disappointed but smiled.

Even though that didn't get unnoticed by Laura.

Laura kinda felt sorry for Tinka but she was so madly in love with Ty that she just didn't want to let him go, that easily.

Only that right now at the moment, she was thinking about other things, while the guys brought the cake that Gunther make in 'only' twelve hours or the stories the guys told her, about what happened while she was away.

She thought about what she feared the most, now that she was back.

How will things go out with her and Logan?


	34. Bond it up! 1

**Hey Guys! The day has come! You finally get the episode! (I decided to leave the sneak peak a side :D more suspense and everything like that) Here's the first part of the big episode! :) I hope you guys really enjoy this episode and the waiting was worth it! :) Well i hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! Thanks to muffinsaga for beta- reading it! :) Sorry if this chapter is not exactly the 'Booom' you're waiting for but even though it's not an extra long episode , i want to put some suspense up :D**

**By the way: Thank you soooooo much for the over 200 reviews! I was making a little happy dance as i saw that! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**11 Episode: Bond it up!**

**Summary:**

**Laura is back and together with Ty. Tinka is out of the hospital and everything seems to be normal again. Logan slowly gets back in the gang, even though he and Laura are still on thin ice. Well, that's what everyone thought. Laura and Logan are in a fight again and this time Jeremy has enough. What will he do, to finally get their problems out of the way?**

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**No One's POV:**

As it was getting late, the gang slowly went home.

Everyone except Rocky, Ty and Laura.

The three sat together with Cece on the couch and were watching TV, Laura snuggled up to Ty.

She was so happy to be back and she just didn't really want to go home.

Well, Cece already made her the offer to sleep over at hers since Ty parents thought they would do nasty things when she's sleeping over at the Blue's but she knew she had to go and talk to Logan, or at least go and live with him in one house again, eventually.

There was no point in trying to deny it.

It would make things only harder as they already were and they were already really, really bad.

Maybe, just one night, sleeping over here wouldn't hurt.

Cece seemed to be also not that happy, that Logan was back in the gang after what happened and she had someone to talk to.

She sighed and Ty looked up to her questioning.

''What's wrong, babe?'' , he asked her concerned.

Laura sighed again.

She didn't really have the strength to put the subject up again but she knew, she had to.

''I just... I don't think, i have the strength to face Logan, right now...'' , she replied sad.

Ty put his arms around her, comforting and she scooted closer to him.

Rocky and Cece looked at each other, knowing that Laura really didn't want to go home.

Cece told Laura: ''Like i said, you can really sleep over here. I'm pretty sure, my mom won't mind. She knows that you guys can't stand each other.''

Laura thought about it again and Ty added: ''It will be probably the best. We can all understand that you don't want to face him right now. Maybe if you sleep a night over it you can get your things together in your head and it will be easier for you. I don't want you to get hurt again.''

Rocky nodded eagerly.

Laura looked up smiling at her boyfriend and then to Cece.

''Thank you guys. I think you're right. I'll sleep over here.'', she said.

Cece grinned wide.

''Great! Then we can talk and...'' , Cece started but was cut off by Laura's yawning.

Rocky chuckled.

''I think sleeping, would be a better idea.'' , she told Cece and Laura and the others laughed, too.

Ty nodded and then added: ''I think we should all sleep. It was a long day.''

Laura just yawned again in response.

Ty chuckled got his arms off Laura and then stood up . Rocky, too.

Laura looked up to her boyfriend, who smiled at her.

He leaned down one last time and kissed her for 10 seconds.

Then he whispered to her: ''Good night, beautiful.'' and he and Rocky walked out, after Rocky also said bye.

Laura was as red as a tomato by now and she had butterflies in her stomach from the kiss.

Cece grinned at her.

''Well, Mrs. Love sick puppy. Let's go and get ready for bed!'' , she cried and Laura chuckled.

Then she grabbed her suitcases and the two girls walked in to Cece's room to sleep.

**The next morning**

Cece was already in the kitchen, making breakfast for Laura, Flynn and her as Laura came out of her room with black sweat pants and a big white T-Shirt, walking in to direction kitchen where she smelled pancakes.

She slept really quick and long, after she shortly called her dad, that she's coming today.

As she walked in the kitchen Cece smiled at her and greeted her: ''Morning, Laura. Slept well?''

Laura shook her head.

Even though she slept long, she slept not really well, since the thought of her, seeing Logan again haunted her.

She was really afraid about it.

Cece sighed and then told her: ''You shouldn't worry about it to much. I know, that Logan is stupid and he hurt you, but you're strong and we're all behind you. It won't happen anything anymore.''

Laura nodded hesitant.

She knew that Cece also went through bad things with Logan, but what happened between her and Logan were worse.

She didn't know why she really thought this could all work out but she had to accept him.

He was her twin brother after all.

Before they could say anything more, Flynn came out of his room and asked: ''Morning Cece, Laura. Where is mom?''

Cece chuckled. Flynn already forgot what their mom told them.

''She's on a trip with her partner, to do something, i don't know. Well, anyway she's away until tomorrow.'', she replied .

Flynn nodded and then just took a plate, full of pancakes and sat down, to eat.

Cece rolled her eyes and got her attention back to Laura.

''Anyways. It's going to be okay. Don't worry about it to much.'' Laura wanted to reply something as there was a knock on the door.

Flynn shouted, as that was necessary: '' I got it!'' and opened the door.

Ty and Rocky came in.

Ty wrapped his arms around Laura from behind, who was sitting at the kitchen counter and kissed her on the cheek.

''Morning.'' , he greeted her and she couldn't help but blush again.

Rocky chuckled.

She never saw his brother like this and it was adorable how he was with Laura.

She just hoped she also found the right guy , soon.

She was actually kinda jealous about her brother...

Laura told Ty: ''As much, as i love hugging you. I want to eat.''

Cece and Rocky started laughing and Ty took his arms off Laura, pouting.

She kissed him on the cheek, as a 'Sorry' and then started eating.

Ty and Rocky sat down on the couch, while Cece and Laura finished eating.

After they were finished, they changed and then walked back in to the living room.

Laura sat down besides Ty and snuggled up to him again.

Cece just stood there, shaking her head but smiling.

Well, but she has to break apart the cute couple, for now.

''Guys, as cute as you guys look together. Laura you know, that you have to talk to Logan, soon.'' , she told Laura serious.

Laura sighed.

She knew Cece was right, but this was definitely not, how she wanted to ruin her second day back in Chicago.

Well, but she had to. Better now, then later.

Ty saw Laura's look and then asked her: ''Shall i drive you there?''

Laura smiled at him and nodded.

Rocky then said: ''Tell us, everything what happened when you have some free time to talk!''

Cece nodded. Ty stood up and Laura as well.

He went in to Cece's room and took Laura's suitcases then he came back and asked Laura: ''Can we go?''

Laura nodded, still a little bit hesitant but then she followed Ty down to his car.

The car drive to the Hunter's apartment was really quiet.

Laura just wanted to get this over with quick and she didn't want to think about anything.

As they were almost there Ty sighed.

Then he told her: ''By the way, i think you should know that. We told you that Tinka got a concussion and the guys actually wanted to make a 'welcome party' for you?''

Laura nodded.

Ty continued: ''Logan wanted to actually came, to but tripped over Tinka and she got hurt. It wasn't really his fault, told me the others but i think you should know it. Especially since he wanted to came.''

Laura shook her head.

Logan probably just wanted to come, to get back in to the gang.

Nothing because of her.

He also hurt Tinka.

Sometimes he is- no he's always stupid.

As they arrived at the Hunter's apartment Ty brought Laura directly before the apartment, carrying her suitcases.

He set them down and then asked her: ''Shall i come with you?''

Laura shook her head and replied: ''Thanks, but i have to go through this alone. I'll call you, as soon as i have time again.''

Ty nodded and then kissed her goodbye for 12 seconds.

As they broke apart Ty whispered to her: ''Bye, babe. Everything is going to be okay.'' and then walked away.

How much Laura hoped that her boyfriend was right.

She didn't want any fight anymore.

She sighed and opened the door from the apartment, with the key she still had.

In the living- room sat Logan, looking up as he saw his twin, coming in.


	35. Bond it up! 2

**Hay guys! Here's the second part of the big episode and i hope you guys like it! The third part will relieve the big secret :) I have made some special for you at the beginning of the chapter. Maybe you'll see some of your own questions at the conversation between Rocky and Cece :D Well i hope you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Back at the Jone's apartment**

After Laura left with Ty, Cece and Rocky sat on the couch, watching TV.

They didn't really know what to do, since they just wanted to know what will happen now between the twins.

They were totally curious and if it was for them, they would've come with Laura.

''Gaaaah. The suspense is killing me!'' **(AN: See what i did there? :D ) **, Cece shouted frustrated.

Rocky could only nod.

She was as curious as Cece and she just hoped everything will work out.

Those guys can't live on like this in one house together.

''I know what you mean.'' , Rocky replied. ''But we should give them the time to talk. Well, even if i don't really know, if they will really talk or just shout at each other, like the last time.''

Cece shook her head at the thought, of what happened last time.

''Let's just hope that it won't end like this but if it does, Laura will live here. Logan isn't going to force her to go back to L.A. Again!'', Cece said to her.

Rocky nodded.

''Yeah... What i also really wanted to know is... Why are those guys at each other throats? I mean they're twins! Look at Tinka and Gunther! They're like the total opposite!'' , Rocky told Cece in disbelieve.

This time, Cece was the one who nodded.

''I know right?!'' , Cece said and then added: ''What could have happened between those two that they are like this? I mean Laura said, they were friends before...''

The girls sighed.

Nobody knew what happened between the two, except well, them.

''I have no clue but i hope, that we're going to find that out, soon. I really want to know what happen. You don't fight with your sibling like this because of nothing. It must be something really bad. '' , Rocky replied, thinking again about what could've happened.

After the short conversation they stood silence again.

They didn't really know what to do and they were really bored.

Then Cece said: ''Do you still know, as Logan walked in to Crusty's and Laura and him saw each other again?''

Rocky laughed.

''How could i forget that?'', she asked Cece.

''I really excepted everything, what they could be, that they know each other but twins? Never.'', Cece added.

Rocky laughed again.

''Me, too. This was like totally crazy. I mean you guys were almost siblings and i was together with him and we didn't know.'' , she replied.

Cece then told her: ''I don't know, but since Logan is in our life and Laura now , too we have a lot more problems but also a lot more fun.''

Rocky smiled at Cece and then replied: ''Yeah, i know what you mean but i don't regret it, to know the two. Besides we two are normally the ones who did the problems.''

Cece grinned.

''Yeah, that's true. Even if little Scooter is really annoying, sooner or earlier we would have known him anyway and we probably won't get him out of our life soon.'' , she said. Rocky looked at Cece shocked and then asked: ''So you're okay , with him being back in the gang?''

Cece sighed.

''I guess. I don't know if we're ever going to be friends but you guys are friends with him and i'm not going to play the bad one. I'll accept him.'' , Cece replied.

Rocky smiled at her and then told her: ''That's really nice Cece. I don't know, but i have the feeling, you won't regret it. Maybe someday we're all friends and will look back and laugh about what happened.''

Cece laughed. ''I'm already laughing. Well, but yeah maybe someday, everything will change to the good.'' , she replied, in the inside hoping that some day will come soon.

Oh, if she would know, how soon it'll be.

**At the Hunter's apartment**

*Logan sat in the living- room, while the door opens and Laura came in. Jeremy is just coming out of his room, but the twins don't see him*

Logan *looks up, at Laura and greeted her* : Hey.

Laura *glared at him* : Hey? That is really everything you can say after you almost ruined my life? Do you have any idea how hurt i was? I didn't want to come back at first! I was totally terrified about seeing you again after what you did!

Logan *tried to stay calm, to not get in an other fight, but in the inside he was furious* : I ruined your life? You totally ruined mine first! I only wanted to make sure, that everything is like it should be! You turned everything upside down!

Laura *laughed* : You're kidding right? You only destroyed my live! Do you have any idea why they get you back in the gang? I was the one who told them to take you back, even though what you did! I wanted to help you but you just have to destroy everything! They didn't want to have you back at first, if you want to know it!

Logan *glared at her, not believing a single word* : Sure. You're lying and i know it. I didn't destroy anything , you did. You don't need to put yourself up high. We both know, how you really are. I don't want to be in your sk-

*Before Logan came any further Jeremy walked up to them angry, shouting* : Stop it! I have enough! It can't go on like this! You're constantly fighting and hurting each other! Enough is enough. You two are going to the therapist! You have to work this out and you know that. You have no other choice. I already made an appointment. I just want my two kids back, who were best friends and did everything for each other. We all know that this is wrong, so don't even try to convince me to cancel the appointment. The appointment is on monday at 10 a.m.

*With that Jeremy walked back in to his room, leaving the both shocked and angry behind. Laura was the first one who got out of her daze and stormed in disbelieve in her room. Logan still stood there, not knowing what to do.*

He can't believe what his dad did.

They had to go to the therapist.

Laura and him.

Together.

To get their problems out of the way.

This was crazy.

This will never work.

Or will it?

Well, he had no other chance anyway.

He had to go, if he wanted to or not.

Logan knew his dad.

He can't just back out.

This is going to be the worst day, ever on monday.

How could his dad do that to him?

Is he trying to kill him?

Maybe, just maybe it'll help?

He had friends who went to the therapist because of family problems and it worked.

He also knew from Rocky that she and Cece also were at the therapist.

But can one appointment make all the things good that happened between them?

**In Laura's room**

Laura can't believe it.

She would never ever come up with such an stupid idea.

They really had to go to a therapist.

She never thought it would go that far.

This is going to be horrible, she just knew it.

She groaned and screamed in frustration as suddenly her phone went off and Ty called.

She sighed.

Laura promised the guys to tell them what happened, but she didn't have the strength right now.

She was totally down.

After Ty didn't try to call her anymore she wrote the guys a SMS:

_Sorry guys, but i don't have the strength to call right now. I got in to a fight with Logan again and my dad is taking us to the therapist on monday morning. I don't think it could get any worse. He thinks it would 'help' us. I'll call you tomorrow or so or i come after school to you. Why did you even have the school off that free?_

She sighed and hit send.

Two minutes later , the reply from Deuce came:

_They hadn't. They just didn't go, because of the thing with you. Their parents allowed them two, since they were worried sick about Ty and Cece's mom wanted to help the family of her ex- finance._

Great.

Now they also skipped school because of her.

Tomorrow luckily was friday and then she had a whole weekend to get prepared for the therapist and what will happen there.

Maybe she should really try to get the problems out of the way there.

It only makes everyone at the end with their nerves because of hers and Logan's behavior.

Besides she wasn't really happy about it either.

Will the therapist really help?


	36. Bond it up! 3

******Hay guys! Here's the last part of the big episode! The talk with the therapist! This is going to be fun! :D Well i hope you'll like it and i'm pretty sure you didn't see coming what comes now! Well i hope you'll enjoy the second part of 'Bond it up!' and leave a lot of reviews! :) The thing with the therapist will have two chapters so don't be to mad, when you don't get all information you want today! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

_Sorry guys, but i don't have the strength to call right now. I got in to a fight with Logan again and my dad is taking us to the therapist on monday morning. I don't think it could get any worse. He thinks it would 'help' us. I'll call you tomorrow or so or i come after school to you. Why did you even have the school off that free?_

**At the Blue's apartment**

Ty sat in his room, after calling Laura several times, but she wouldn't pick up.

Then he got that SMS from her and he was just like Oh. My. God.

That really was crazy.

Laura and Logan.

At the therapist?

To sort their problems out?

If this is going to be good?

Ty really wanted to help his girlfriend, but he didn't know why anymore.

Maybe it was really for the best, if those two are going to the therapist.

He can't say if it'll help but , it was worth a shot.

He really can't see his girlfriend like this, anymore.

It hurt him but it hurt her and Logan the most.

**At the Jone's apartment**

Rocky and Cece still sat at the couch in Cece's apartment as the SMS came.

Both were really shocked as well.

Rocky thought it was a pretty good idea.

Maybe it will really help them and the gang can go back to normal.

Those two shouldn't fight all the time.

They're siblings after all.

She thought Jeremy did the right thing.

Rocky cared for both, Logan and Laura and she really wanted everything to be okay.

She still didn't know what happened between the two but it must have happened something really bad and they must figure that out.

Cece on the other hand, didn't know what to think about this.

She wanted to help Laura and she knew Laura cared about Logan but she still didn't know what to do about Logan.

She knew, that if this two are going to get along now, she would stay alone there again.

Maybe Logan will even try to hit on Rocky again and she would be the only one who can't stand him.

She couldn't help it after what he did.

But she knew it was right, that those two are going to the therapist.

It was the best for them.

They had to get over this and everybody knew it, included them.

Even though, Cece had the feeling it won't be over with one appointment.

**Monday at the Hunter's apartment at 9 a.m.**

Laura sat on the couch with a bowl of cereals, eating and watching TV.

She was really nervous about the therapist appointment she has today with Logan.

All her friends said, it's going to be okay but she was still afraid.

She didn't know, how to talk about all of this.

She didn't know how to even admit to herself what exactly happened.

She just wanted this all to be over and to live her life on.

She sighed.

This was so complicated.

She looked over at the kitchen, where Logan sat, as nervous and as frustrated as her.

Maybe it was for the best...

Even though she had problems with Logan she hated it to be like this.

Half past nine rolled around and Jeremy drove them to the therapist, walking in with them, that they won't skip.

As they entered the building were the therapist was, a man in his mid- forties came up to them.

He smiled at them and then said: ''You must be Logan and Laura Hunter, the twins with the 'big issues'?''

Laura and Logan could just nod.

The man looked really friendly but they still were terrified , about what was to come.

Jeremy was already disappeared, leaving them alone.

''I'm Mr. Brown. Nice to meet you two. Shall we go to my room?'' , he asked them and they just nodded again.

They walked upstairs in to one of the therapy rooms.

It was not like in the movies.

Yeah, they were a couch but it was blue and the rest of the room was also with blue and white walls and furniture.

Mr. Brown told them: ''Sit down on the couch.''

They did, as they've been told, as for from each other as they could.

Mr. Brown sat down on the desk and looked through the papers with informations from them.

''Laura and Logan Hunter, twins, 16 years old, born on the 7th May, Parents were divorced but mom died not to long ago because of cancer, Laura lived before that with mom in L.A. , Logan with dad in Chicago...Okay. Your dad wanted me to have an appointment with you, because you guys have some issues with each other.''

Laura snorted. ''Issues? We can't stand each other!'', she replied and Logan glared at her.

The therapist raised an eyebrow.

''Well, why can't you stand each other, Laura? Do you want to tell your side of the story?''

Laura was hesitantly but then nodded.

The therapist looked short at Logan and then said: ''Let her speak out and stay still. You can talk after her.''

Logan nodded, not able to complain.

Laura took a deep breath.

This is going to be hard.

She didn't even know where to start.

She just knew that she had to tell it.

Something that was bothering her, since Logan left.

She wanted to say something, but she just can't.

It was so hard and all the memories were flowing back to her.

She felt like bursting out in tears and she didn't know how ar what to say.

Logan waited for her to say something, as well as Mr. Brown.

Laura still didn't say anything.

All her courage was away and the tears were almost about to fall.

Mr. Brown seemed to notice that.

He told the both: ''Okay... Maybe we go first with something easier... As you guys heard that your mom died because of cancer, what was the first thing you thought?''

''That i wasn't able to see her anymore and tell her how sorry i am, that i never visited her or really had contact with her.'' , Logan blurted out and Laura looked shocked at him.

Mr. Brown nodded and then looked questioning at Laura.

Laura sighed and replied: ''I just couldn't believe, she was dead. She was the only person i could really hold on to and i didn't know what to do after she died. Now i also had to go back to Chicago, after all what happened.''

Mr. Brown smiled. This was slowly going in to the right direction.

''Ok and what were you thinking as you heard, that you have to live together again, even though you two can't stand each other?''

* * *

**To be continued :D The next chapter is more clear and will take a lot more effort :/ Well i hope you guys liked the chapter, are not to mad, that i leave you here with a cliffhanger and leave a lot of reviews! :D**


	37. Bond it up! 4

**Hay guys! Here's the last part of Bond it up! The part, you all waited for! The big secret and more! :D I'm pretty sure you're eyes will pop out after you read that (especially the end) and i hope you leave a lot of reviews for it! I spend really much time on this episode and i really want to hear your opinion about it! :) Well i hope you'll enjoy the chapter! :) I'm going to be honest to you :D I hope for this chapter here it is raining reviews since i kinda outdone myself here and it was really much work :D**

******Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

******At the therapist**

**No One's POV:**

Mr. Brown smiled.

This was slowly going in to the right direction.

''Ok and what were you thinking as you heard, that you have to live together again, even though you two can't stand each other?''

As if he said a magic spell, the both twins stood silence again.

None of them really knew where to start or what to say.

This was a really hard subject for them and you could clearly see that.

They both looked at each other, waiting for the other, to say something.

None did and the therapist was waiting.

Those two were way more complicated, then he thought but it was a nice challenge.

He often had teenagers sitting here, who had issues, but normally they would tell them, like it was a story about their holidays after several minutes but those two...

Even though they said they can't stand each other, they had problems to tell each other why they were so angry...

He sighed.

Well, but it has to give a cracking point...

Their father told him about some love problems that both had because of the others...

Maybe he could use that...

He looked at his notes...

No, this wasn't a good idea.

He need something else.

Something that was hard but good.

Something that would make them open their eyes.

Something, that would make them, figure out their feelings and problems.

Then he suddenly got an idea.

''Ok, i'll see, that you still can't talk about this. How about this. You tell us, what happened in the time before you were separated and in the time after you where separated. Your feelings, your fears , your problems.'', he told them.

_'Maybe this will work'_, Mr. Brown thought.

Laura nodded.

This was easier.

''Can i start?'' , she asked and Mr. Brown nodded smiling.

Laura took all her courage together and tried to concentrate, on what she was going to say.

Then she took a deep breath and started: ''Before our parents got divorced, i felt like Logan, you not only were a sibling to me but also my best friend. We did everything together and i knew i could always count on you. You would beat people up, who hurt me and you never give up on me. You were the best brother i could ask for.''

Logan looked shocked at Laura.

Then Laura continued: ''Then you left and everything turned upside down. I didn't know why you went with dad and left me alone but i was angry. Furious. I didn't know what to do and i would've beaten you up, if i could. That you left me because of this one thing, even though i wanted to forgive you...''

Laura took an other breath and then stood silence.

Logan was kinda shocked about Laura's feelings but also angry.

It wasn't just a little thing.

''Can i continue now?'' Logan asked and Mr. Brown nodded.

Logan looked Laura straight in to the eye and then started : ''As we still lived together, i was happy to have a twin, who understood me that good. I really cared for you and i was happy to help you in every situation. Well, i was happy to be the brother, i wanted to be to my sister.''

Then Logan took a deep breath and continued: '' As i went away, because of what happened i was sad and disappointed that you didn't go with me and took your life in L.A. before me, even though i was there for you, as you didn't have anything.''

Laura first was touched, by what he said, but now she got angry.

How could he...?

''Why didn't i have anything before you went! You were the reason! You destroyed my life , first with telling the whole school lies about me, to be cool and then you watched how your friends beat me up!'' , she cried angry.

Logan looked shocked and furious at her.

''I didn't do anything wrong! I never told any lies about you! And i certainly also didn't want to-''

Laura cut him off screaming: ''What you didn't want to be there while they beaten me up? You didn't care about me anymore, but i believed you that you changed and wouldn't do anything anymore! Then you left!''

Tears were streaming down her face now.

She still knew, what happened this day...

She was away with friends and was playing with some boy, he was twelve and she was nine.

He was really nice but Logan didn't trusted him.

He thought she just wanted to be with him because she wanted to know, how it is to have a boyfriend.

She really had a crush on him and was really hurt, as she got dumped by him, as he found a girl that was 14.

Instead of comforting, Logan laughed about her with his friends and as they screamed names at her and also hurt her , he just stood there and didn't say anything.

Logan also saw this memory in his head but then shouted back: ''I can't do anything, for my sister acting like a slut because of some 12 years old with nine years! You were obsessed with him and you deserved what happened!''

He didn't really mean it but he was furious about her.

Laura let more tears fall and then screamed again, jumping up while Logan already stood: ''Oh , yes! I'm such a slut! You were such a bad-boy and a big jerk! I didn't even know you anymore and i don't know you know! As you apologized, i thought you really meant it but then, as our parents got in to the big fight you just got on dad's side and went with him to Chicago! You left me, as i needed you the most! Do you have any idea how hurt i was and what a hard time i had?''

Logan snorted.

''Sure. That was the reason, why you staid in L.A. You could've come with us and could have lived a better life. I changed for good!'' , he told her , totally angry.

Laura looked down and then whispered: ''Do you really want to know why i didn't left?''

Logan replied: ''Yes!''

Laura let an other tear fall and then said: ''The night as you and dad moved out, i heard mom and dad fighting about her cancer. He was angry and said, he didn't need such a stupid woman, who not only has psyche problems but also cancer. I couldn't leave mom alone.''

Logan looked shocked and he had tears in his eyes as well.

Then Laura suddenly started screaming again: ''I hate you for what you did! You hurt me and mom! You just went as i needed you the most! You wanted to live a perfect live and you also had it, until i came because mom died and you needed to get me out of the way! Why can't you just accept me?''

Anger build up in Logan again.

He really didn't need to hear that.

He knew, he did a fault but he had his reasons, why he didn't want Laura to be here.

He had a really good reason, why.

He shouted: ''You really want to know why i left? You really wanted to know why i now also acted like a jerk? I can tell you why! I was jealous! You have everything and you took everything from me, now that you're here in Chicago.''

Laura was confused.

Logan continued shouting: ''Dad still treated you like a princess, as you came back, you got a job at Shake it up- Chicago, you were totally popular and everyone flew after you and the worst of all: You're also best friends with the girl i love, but she can't stand me!''

The last sentence he screamed , but quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he just said.

Mr. Brown watched the whole scene and was also shocked about how it turned out.

He really didn't except that but at least, they knew now, the real problem.

It's also called love and jealously.

Laura's eyes widened in shock, as she realized what he just said.

''You love Cece?'' , she half whisper, half shouted, in disbelieve

* * *

**To be continued :D Well, that was some shocking news, i would say :D I hope you liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :D The new episode is about to come soon! :D**


	38. Change it up! 1

**Hay guys! Here's the new episode! It's kinda short (only two parts) but i hope you guys like it! Thanks for the many reviews, i got for the last part and i hope you got down from the big shock :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**By the way: I would be really happy if you get a look at my future story :) It's good, i promise! :D **

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**12 Episode : Change it up**

**Summary:**

**Logan is in love with Cece. Tinka is in love with Ty. Laura is shocked about the news, that Logan told her and they get in to an other talk. Will it get out, this time without arguing? Meanwhile is the rest of the gang (except Deuce and Dina) at the Shake it up rehearsal, that is on tuesday instead of monday. Gary has one of his moods again and is complaining about everyone and everything. What happened?**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

**At the Shake it up- studio**

It's saturday, 5 p.m. And Ty, Tinka, Rocky, Cece and Gunther are at the Shake it up- studio.

They were in Ty's wardrobe, waiting for the rehearsal to start.

Laura wasn't there, since she told her friends something about some things she still had to clear with Logan.

They have no clue what she's talking about, even though she promised them to tell them what happened, that they're that much at each other throats as soon as she can.

They were all totally curious about the whole thing, but the therapy session seemed to help, if they want to talk.

Well, if they really talk. Everyone knew how the last time went out, as they talked.

What also was one of the reasons why they had to go to the therapist.

Ty who sat at one of the armchairs groaned: ''I want to help my girlfriend , but i think she's hiding something from us!''

Rocky looked at him serious and then replied: ''Ty don't worry to much! The only thing they didn't tell us, is the reason why they fight so much.''

''Are you sure, Rocky?'' , Cece asked, looking like Ty. She was also not happy about the situation and she had the reason, that at the therapy session more happened than just the talk about why they hate each other so much.

''I agree with Rocky.'' , Gunther threw in . ''Even if there is something they didn't tell us, it's family problems. That's nothing you really want to talk about.''

Tinka added: ''Yeah. I still knew, as Gunther and i fought the last time. It's horrible, when other people want to get in to the fight. Especially with twins, i think. That can't go out good.''

Ty sighed and tried to look not to offended. He knew they were right.

He shouldn't be like this but it was hard, to see your girlfriend like this and you can't help her.

Cece actually shouldn't really care abou all of this but Logan was almost her step brother after all, right?

That's the reason why she wanted to know more, she knew for sure. At least she thought so.

Before anyone could say anything more, Gary came in groaning.

The gang looked puzzled at each other.

''Garry what's wrong?'' , Rocky asked him confused.

Garry just groaned again and then replied: ''The boss is wrong! He said, we have to do something special, like really special for the show or Shake it up must back off! He wants some more changes at Shake it up- Chicago! This is horrible!''

The others looked shocked at each other.

''That's a joke, right?'' , Tinka asked in disbelieve. That can't be true!

Gary shook his head. ''I wish it was, but it's not. We have to wow the boss, or we can forget Shake it up- Chicago.''

Ty stood up and walked up to Gary. ''Gary, don't worry. We'll find something. There are plenty of things we can do. We just have to think about something.''

Gary looked up to Ty and then replied: ''But what? How could we wow the boss? We did already so much! Besides i- i just don't know!'' He groaned again.

Ty said again: ''We'll find something. Come on, we're going to your office now and think of something. I think the rehearsal is off for today with that?''

Gary nodded.

Ty then continued: ''Okay guys. I'm going to find something with Gary. You can go home. If Laura calls or something like that, write me.''

With that Ty and Gary walked out, leaving the rest alone.

''Well...'' , Tinka said, still puzzled. ,,Let's go home!''

**At Gary's office**

Ty and Gary walked in to Gary's office and sat down.

''So... What can we do?'' , Gary asked, trying to stay calm now.

Ty thought for a while. He didn't have anything in his mind but it must give something.

''I don't know, yet. But we will think of something. Think, Gary. What didn't we do at Shake it up- Chicago yet. Or at least not that big?''

Gary shook his head. He had to much in his mind, to think of something like that right now.

''I have no clue, what we didn't do or something like that. I'm only back since two or three weeks! This is creeping me out!'' , he cried frustrated.

Ty rolled his eyes at Gary. He shouldn't be that hyper.

He was the adult from the two.

''It must be something really big...'' , Ty said, as if that was necessary. ''and it must wow everyone... We need a big show... With a big dance... I know something!'' , he cried and Gary looked confused at him.

''What is it?'' , Gary asked curious.

Ty grinned and then replied: ''We take two dancers, one girl and one boy. Well, you should pick them, they're your dancers. They dance a big show, with a lot of different dance moves, lifts and maybe also add some standart or latino dance moves i don't know while the background dancers making a dance- routine in the background! It would be perfect!''

Garry now also grinned wide. ''That's a great idea! I'm going to look, which two dancers, i'm going to choose! They must be two of the best dancers we have! This is going to be awesome!'', he exclaimed.

Ty was proud of hisself. This will be amazing. Even though, he really hoped, that he will be one of the dancers...

Well, but if he think about it... He couldn't dance with Laura, since she can't really dance...

Maybe it wouldn't be that good but he want to do it badly...

After the talk, Ty stood up and then told Gary: ''Well, you think about that and i'm going home now. I have to talk to my girlfriend.''

Gary looked confused but then nodded. It was probably none of his business and as long as it didn't effect his show, he didn't care.

Ty walked out of the office and in to his car. He tried to call Laura again, but she didn't pick up. Ty groaned.

Well, but if the two really fight, Laura would've called him by now, right?

Maybe they really make up?

But what the heck happened at the therapist and why didn't Laura want to talk about it?

He knew, he shouldn't worry about it to much, but it's still his girlfriend even though the problems are family business from her.


	39. Change it up! 2

**Hay guys here's the second part of 'Change it up!' :) Thank you for the reviews and i hope, you like this part as well and leave a lot of reviews :) I'm probably writing on on monday next, because i'm in Paris over the week but i'll try to update on monday then :) Well or i'll leave you on friday with a huge cliffhanger you have the choice :D(advantage, when you live in Germany :D Paris is only 4 hours away :D )**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**At the Hunter's apartment**

**No One's POV:**

Logan sat on the couch, thinking about what happened yesterday.

He can't believe that he told his twin his biggest secret.

The secret, he won't admit himself at first.

The secret about one of the best friends of his twin.

The secret about the girl he really loves.

Yes, you heard right. It wasn't just the heat of the moment, that he said that.

Logan Hunter is in love with his ex- almost- step- sister, Cece Jones.

The girl that hates him. The girl that only accepts him, for her friends.

Love really is a mistery but he never wanted to tell it anyone.

He knew he didn't have a chance with her anyway, why bothering someone with it then?

He sighed and buried his head in his hands.

Even if he would've told someone, it would've never been Laura on purpose.

Now she had only one more reason to laugh about him.

She will make fun of

What should he do?

He had to talk to Laura, that was for sure but how?

Logan always thought on this weird connection thing between twins, was something.

You ask why?

Well, Laura just walked out of her room and up to him.

She smiled at him, half- hearted and sat down on the couch.

He looked just confused at her.

''Hey.'' , she greeted him shyly. After what happened , she just wanted, to get all of this out of the world.

''Hay.'' , he replied.

Then, they just stood there in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

They still had the scene at the therapist yesterday in their head.

It was crazy, totally crazy.

Luckily, their dad are still asleep after a long day at work.

Otherwise they would've had a problem, with telling him what happened.

After a while Logan broke the silence: ''Why aren't you just go ahead and laugh about me?''

Laura chuckled a little at his comment but then replied: ''Doesn't feel like it, to laugh about your twin, because he's in love with your best friend.''

Logan looked at her confused and asked: ''Why not? You would've had all right to do that because i was a total jerk the whole time, towards you. You would've need just a few calls or one SMS to the whole gang and you could've destroyed me in front of everyone.''

Laura couldn't help but chuckle again and then said: ''Yeah, if i would still hate you, i would've done that. Even though i think i never hated you. I'm also really sorry for what i did. You weren't the only one who acted like a total jerk.''

He was shocked about what she said.

Laura saw that and added: ''Yesterday really opened me the eyes. I don't know what you think, but i think we should just all leave that behind. It's stupid to fight about something like this after all the years. We're siblings after all.''

Logan still sat there shocked.

He never thought, she also wanted to make up.

He really thought, she would make fun of him in front of the others because of Cece.

Cece... He couldn't really believe it himself but it's true.

On top of all, he could finally get the fight with Laura out of the way.

Laura really apologized.

Logan smiled at her and then replied: ''I think, you're right. The session with Mr. Brown really opened my eyes , too and if it was for me i would take everything back what i did and said.''

She smiled at him and told him: ''I don't regret it. I think it's especially good that we let it out at the session. It kinda was eating me from the inside and i really had to get that out of my mind.''

He nodded and then smiled back.

''So are we good?'' , he asked unsure.

Laura grinned and replied: ''As good as we could ever be.''

Then both stood up and hugged.

It was something they didn't have done in years and they didn't know why, but they ended up, sobbing in to each other arms.

All the memories what happened the last years were flowing back to them.

All the times were they so much missed each other but they weren't to stubborn to get in to contact again.

After they stopped hugging and sobbing they sat back down on the couch and talked.

They talked about the things, that happened while they didn't see each other.

After a while, Logan asked: ''Was mom angry, that i never visited her?''

Laura shook her head and replied: ''No, she wasn't. She was sad, like me but she was never angry. She still loved you and she would've done everything for you.''

Logan looked down. He felt really, really guilty but also kinda relieved.

Laura smiled at him comforting and then said: ''Hey, we all make mistakes but that's what the family are for. They're forgiving even though, you don't deserve it.''

He nodded and then tried to change the subject: ''So... You and Ty? How is it going between you two?''

Laura chuckled and then told him: ''It's going good, even though it's hard to ignore the jealous stares from other girls.''

They started to laugh, hard.

As they calmed down, she asked him: ''So... You're really in love with Cece? How?''

Logan sighed. He knew, that this will come, but he didn't really wanted it, to happen that soon.

''I have no idea how it happened but i love her. I always thought Rocky was the right one for me, especially since Cece was almost my sister but now i realized, Cece is it. At least i think so. It is so confusing, i used to really hate her and now... I can't stop thinking about her. She's always in my mind.'' , Logan explained and Laura nodded.

''Love has some crazy ways, but to say the truth, i think you guys would be really, really cute together. Besides, i don't think that Cece can hate you that much. She really cared about what happened between us and she accepted you in the gang.'' , she said but Logan shook his head.

''She only did that, for the rest of the gang. She said it herself. She hates me and she has alright to do that. I acted like a jerk towards her. I failed as friend, as big brother and as the boy, who loves her.'', Logan whispered the last part, sad.

Laura looked at him as if he made a joke.

''You know that girls sometimes just tell something like that, to hide their feelings? I don't think she hates you, even though i can't say if she likes you like that but you have to apologize to her. For what you did. She told me that she said to you, that she hoped someday you can move past all of this and be friends. Find out if she still means it. Friends is the first step in to the right direction.'' , she told him and then smiled at him.

Logan smiled back half- hearted.

''Maybe you're right. Maybe, i should just try it. More than rejecting me for being friends, she can't do. Thanks Laura.'' , he replied and hugged her.

Laura hugged him happily back.

''No problem, Logan.'' , she told him and then added amused: ,,But i think, we should go to our friends now. I think they're dying to know if the therapist helped or not.''

Logan laughed about that and then nodded.

He stood up and said: ''Let's go.''


	40. I dance it up! Summary and sneak peak!

***Hay guys i have good news for you and bad news for me! I can't go to Paris since a lot of the people, who wanted to go with us got sick :/ Well, but good for you, means that you get at least one more chapter this weekend! :) This episode is an extra long one and it's with a looooot of drama :D Well here's the summary and a sneak peak from it! :) Hope you guy enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**13 Episode: I dance it up**

**Logan and Laura are friends again and Laura tries to help Logan with his feelings for Cece. Meanwhile Gary has to make a huge dance show in two weeks, that Shake it up won't break down and he has to choose the two best dancers of the whole Shake it up. Everyone wants to be it but who will get the chance? At the show are also going to be talent scouts who will see the whole thing. Will the other be jealous and if yes, will it only be because of the big chance or also because of who is dancing with who?**

* * *

**_Sneak peak_**

***Laura storms angry away , Ty following her***

**Laura: I can't believe you're doing that! Do you know how i feel? (cut off here)**

**Ty* sighing and looking pleading at her*: Baby, it's just this one thing and it's my big chance. Please. I won't disappoint you, i promise.**

**Laura *shook her head*: Why are you doing that to me? I'm freaking jealous Ty and you know that! (cut off here again)**

**Ty : Please Laura! You don't have any reasons to be jealous! I love you and only you!**

**Laura *a tear escapes her eye and then she shouted at him*: What is more important for you? Your career or me?**

**Ty *looked shocked at her and then replied*: Laura that's not fair, you know that.**

**Laura *looks angry at him, but as she saw his helpless look she says* : Look Ty, i have to think about this. I don't know if i could be together with a guy, who chooses his career over me.  
**

**Ty *now also at the verge of crying* : It's just one dance!**

**Laura * sighed and then looked down* : Yes, but it's two freaking weeks, that you have to spend together! *cut off here* **

***Laura let an other tear escape and then ran out of the studio***

_**Sneak peak end**_

* * *

**Well i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) Maybe you can also tell me, which episode you liked the best until yet! :)**


	41. I dance it up! 1

**Hay guys! Here's the new episode! It's really long! Well i don't know, how long yet but i hope that i won't be killed soon :D Just kidding i hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**13 Episode: I dance it up**

**Logan and Laura are friends again and Laura tries to help Logan with his feelings for Cece. Meanwhile Gary has to make a huge dance show in two weeks, that Shake it up won't break down and he has to choose the two best dancers of the whole Shake it up. Everyone wants to be it but who will get the chance? At the show are also going to be talent scouts who will see the whole thing. Will the other be jealous and if yes, will it only be because of the big chance or also because of who is dancing with who?**

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment:**

**No One's POV:**

The whole gang was at the Jone's apartment, after Laura told them, she was coming over.

Cece, Rocky and Dina were on the couch, Ty at the armchair and the rest sat on the floor.

Everyone wants to know, what exactly happened now at the therapist and if they're finally friends.

Besides, they were also waiting for the SMS from Gary, when they should come to the studio, for knowing , who will dance at the big show.

Well, but the thing with the twins was more interesting.

Ty groaned.

''When is she coming? I want to know, what's going on!'' , he cried in frustration.

Rocky rolled her eyes.

''Relax , Ty. Laura only wrote us a SMS ten minutes ago. She will come soon, for sure and i'm pretty sure you're girlfriend is perfectly fine. '' , she told him.

Tinka added: ''Yeah, besides if she killed Logan she still needed some time.''

Gunther was the only one who laughed about the blunt joke.

Not even Cece laughed.

After that, the whole room got quiet again.

The suspense was literally killing them.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Cece rushed to the door and as the door went open, everyone looked really shocked at who stood in front of the door.

Not only Laura had come but also Logan and they were both... smiling?

**10 Minutes before with Laura and Logan** **in the car**

''Logan, you have to talk to her! At least apologize to her!'' ,Laura told him.

Logan shook his head.

Laura knew only since yesterday that he was in love with Cece and they made up one and a half hour ago, but she was bothering him since then because of Cece.

''How should i do that? She hates me! She will laugh about me, that i really thought, we could be friends, or even more!'' , he cried frustrated.

Laura leaned back in the passenger seat, groaning.

''I bet with you, that she doesn't hate you. She wanted to be friends with you, before and you shouted at her! Of course she feels defended, but she is not going to laugh about you! I don't think Cece would do that, in such a situation!'' , she exclaimed.

Logan still stood stubborn and it went on and on, the whole car drive.

As they went upstairs to the Jone's apartment he told Laura: 'You knock!''

Laura rolled her eyes, at her twin and knocked.

10 seconds later the door went open and in front of it stood Cece, who looked shocked at the twins, who smiled now.

''Hay.'' , Cece said, obviously confused and let the two in.

They walked in and the others, looked as confused as Cece.

Ty was the first one who spoke up: ''Did you guys-''

Logan kinda stared at Cece who stared back.

So Laura cut Ty off and replied: ''Yes, we made up. The therapist session opened our eyes. It's stupid to fight over something, that was so many years ago. We're twins, and we should hold together.''

Logan went out of his space, nodded and said: ''I couldn't have said it any better. We're also really sorry, for all the problems , we made you guys. That was really stupid from us. We should have acted better and we shouldn't have fought the whole time.''

Everyone sighed relieved and then Rocky told them: ''We're not angry. We're just glad, that you guys made up and the whole horror ends here. It wasn't cool, for none of us. We care about you guys and we were really sorry for you.''

Everyone in the room nodded and then Laura and Logan smiled at them.

''Well...'' , Gunther started. ''Could you please now tell us what exactly happened between you guys?''

''Yes. We're waiting for this since weeks!'' , Ty said and the others nodded.

The Hunter- twins looked at each other and then sighed.

Logan told them: ''Let's just say, it's something, i'm really not proud of and-''

Laura cut him off: ''It's something we're both not proud of and it kinda destroyed a much and it hurts to talk about it again. We went past this and are friends now, again. It would be hard to talk about it again. We know, you want to know it, but we just can't tell it. Not because we don't trust you but because it hurts to much.''

The others stood silence.

On the one hand they were kinda disappointed, that they won't tell them what happened but on the other hand...

It must've been something really bad, if they had such a big fight because of it.

Then Cece spoke up, who just had listened the whole time. ''Well, if you really didn't want to talk about it. I mean, i can't know how you guys feel, Flynn and i also fight but never that bad and... Never mind. But you guys should do what you see right and if you can't talk about this, we won't push you. Or at least I won't push you.''

Logan was shocked about what Cece said, to help them but Laura smirked.

She had the feeling, that she knew, what Cece meant with her 'Never mind' .

Then Ty walked up to Laura and put an arm around her.

He told her: ''If my girlfriend is not comfortable with talking about this, i won't push her to anything.''

Laura rolled her eyes but couldn't help and scoot closer to Ty.

Then Tinka spoke up for the first time: ''I see it like Cece. I think we all do.''

Deuce replied: ''I do .''

A lot of 'I do, too's' went through the room and the Hunter- twins sighed relieved.

Suddenly, Cece's phone went off and Gary called.

Cece picked up.

''Yes? Okay... Yes... Will do! Til tomorrow! Bye!'' , she said at the short phone conversation.

Cece grinned wide and then told the others: ''Gary picked out, the two main dancers for the big show! We all should come to the studio tomorrow at five!''

''Tomorrow?'' , Tinka complained. ''Why not now?''

''Well, probably because it's 11 p.m. We should really all go home now, if we want to hear the big news tomorrow.'' , Logan replied.

The others nodded and after a lot of goodbyes, everyone went home.

**With Logan and Laura at home, in Laura's room**

The twins sat in Laura's room, on her bed talking.

They just came back from Cece's apartment , but they had a lot to talk about.

Laura told Logan excited: ''Okay, first of all. You're kinda stubborn you know that?''

Logan looked confused at her and Laura continued: ''You and Cece stared for an eternity at each other and as she talked about big fights between 'siblings' i'm pretty sure she meant you , with her 'Never mind'!''

He looked at her, as if she was crazy.

''Never.'' , he said and Laura rolled her eyes.

''Besides Flynn and you almost, she never had any other siblings. She must've talked about you! That means she's still thinking about what happened and it didn't seem like she was really happy about it!'' , she half- shouted at Logan.

This time Logan rolled his eyes.

''It may be, that she meant me but probably just because she's still mad at me. She doesn't like me. Not as a friend or anything else. Besides i'm tired and i want to go to sleep, good night.'' , he replied and then stood up.

''This conversation is not over!'' , Laura cried after him , but he just walked out.

Laura rolled her eyes but smiled.

Love really is blind but it's time to open its eyes.

She didn't know how, yet but she'll find a way. She wanted her twin to be happy.


	42. I dance it up! 2

**Hay guys! Here's the new part of the episode, PLEASE read the AN's in between it! I didn't want to be killed soon, because someone gets something wrong! :D Well but i hope you'll enjoy the part and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

**But before i start the part i want to make some recommendations because i just got a new phone with much new music and better quality for fan fiction i just have to say something here :D**

**Recommendation for stories: I Don't Get It Anymore from Electricgirl101 and Give me a chance bei Rogan Lover (at least the summary was really catchy until yet :D )**

**Recommendation for authors: Tynka787 and Junatina**

**Recommendation for TV-Shows: Navi CIS (I'm watching it all the time, at the moment) and of course Shake it up**

**Recommandation for songs: 'Pompeii' by Bastille and 'Some nights' by Fun.**

**Well i hope you get a look at them and you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**The next day at the Jone's apartment**

The whole gang, even Deuce, Dina and Logan sat at the Jone's apartment and waited for the clock, to go faster.

It was two p.m. after school and they couldn't wait for half past four p.m. to drive to the studio and find out, who's going to dance the main part of the big show.

Gary told them, that they're going to make the show today, even though it was only wednesday.

Don't ask why, they didn't know it either.

Laura was also really excited, even though she won't be the one.

She wanted on the one hand, for her boyfriend to be one of the two dancers but on the other hand she would be really jealous.

Ty knew that, but he would do almost everything to dance at the big show as the main dancer.

This was so big.

Who wouldn't want to be at it?

Well, no need to explain, that everybody want to be at it.

At least everybody from the guys, who can dance but the others were as excited as them.

Flynn came in to the room and groaned.

''I know, that you're all excited, even though i still don't understand why you all make such a big deal out of it but do you really have to be all at our apartment?'' , he asked mad.

Cece rolled her eyes and replied: ''Yes, we have, to and now go back to your room or to Henry's or i don't care.''

Flynn glared at her but took his things and walked out of the apartment.

Deuce's phone suddenly made 'Beep' and Deuce's eyes went wide.

''Oh crap! I totally forgot, that i have to work today! Sorry guys, but tell me who are going to be the main dancers later! Bye!'' , he told them and walked out , followed by Dina who also said bye to them and something about, being with her boyfriend.

She probably just couldn't be at this boredom.

Rocky sighed.

''Why couldn't Gary make the rehearsal earlier today?'', she asked annoyed.

''Yeah.'' , Gunther agreed. ''This suspense is killing me.''

''Totally.'' , Tinka added. She wished secretly, that it would be her and Ty.

''Well, but what should we do about it? More than waiting, we can't do.'' , Laura told them and the others groaned in response.

Laura also then looked at her brother, who was staring at Cece again.

It would've been a good opportunity for him to try to talk to Cece, but he still didn't want, to.

How could someone be so stubborn?

Cece and Logan didn't fight the last days, but they also barely talked a word to each other.

Laura really wanted to help her twin, but how?

**(AN: Laura doesn't know yet, if Cece is in love with Logan, too.)**

After a lot of groaning and at some point watching TV and talking about none sense things later, it was time to go.

Everyone jumped up and walked to Ty's and Gunther's car.

Logan and Laura were picked up by Ty before.

They drove to the studio as fast as possible and walked in.

This was so exciting for them.

They finally wanted to know, who's going to be at the big show for saving Shake it up- Chicago.

They didn't saw Garry.

Only some other dancer came up to them and told them: ''Garry is in his office, but he said we shall do the show at first. He's going to tell us in time, who's going to dance at the show.''

The others looked confused at each other and Cece cried frustrated: ''That's not fair!''

Rocky rolled her eyes and said to the others: ''Come on. Let's do what Garry said. He'll have his reasons.''

The others nodded and they got ready for the show, totally excited but also angry that Gary won't tell them yet , who's going to dance at the big show.

''Hopefully he will pick me. I'm perfect for this show.'' , Gunther said in his old manner.

Even though he was a lot nicer, sometimes his older self came still back.

Laura rolled her eyes at him but then said: ''I'm not proud of your arrogance, but if it's not going to be Ty, it'll be probably you.''

Ty smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her short.

''Thanks Baby.'' , he told her.

He knew that she will hate it, to see him dancing with an other girl but this was big and he really wanted it.

**(AN: See, Laura is already jealous.)**

After everyone was ready the show started and Gary still didn't show up.

As the show ended, Ty went back to the stage to call it off for this week.

''Thanks guys for watching! This was-''

''Not the end yet.'' , Garry said, coming out of some other place of the stage.

Ty looked totally confused at him.

Garry just continued: ''Well, we're going to have a big dance show to save Shake it up - Chicago and the two best dancers in my opinion from Shake it up - Chicago, who aren't siblings or love interests, are going to dance together!''

Ty looked shocked but then he thought: _'Means it's not going to be Rocky and me or Gunther and Tinka'._

Garry started: ''So... I'm going to tell you right now, who's going to be the two dancers! Don't forget it has to be a girl and a boy. They will dance for you in three weeks with background dancers and everything. The two who are dancing for Shake it up- Chicago are...''

Garry made a long break and everyone hold their breath.

The suspense were killing them.

''Tyler Blue and Cecelia Jones!''

**(AN: Before i'm going to be killed by tomorrow: it has reasons why i didn't choose Ty and Tinka. So Laura is not the only one jealous! THINK ABOUT IT! :D (it's not Cy, though!) )**

Suddenly , the whole studio got death silence and Ty was frozen shocked.

Cece was shocked as well, standing behind the stage.

Everyone expected much but not that.

Then Gunther started clapping and soon the rest of the dancers also started clapping and everyone walked to the stage, taking the shocked Cece with them.

Laura, Tinka and Logan couldn't believe what they just heard.

Well, like everybody else.

They dragged Cece to the middle of the stage, where Ty also stood shocked.

The others dancers were still clapping and cheering as Garry said: ''Those two are the dancers for the big show! Congratulations you two! You really deserve it! We all hope you're going to rock this! By the way also talent scouts will come to see you! You have the chance to be stars! ''

The other dancers cheered even louder and then Garry finally called the show off.

Cece and Ty stared confused at each other.

On the one hand they were happy to dance at the show and they really didn't have anything against each other but they didn't except to dance together at the big show.

Besides as Cece saw Laura's hurt look, she felt really guilty.

She may excepted Tinka to dance with Ty but she didn't except it to be her.

Ty was also shocked.

Nobody expected that, that was for sure.

You could also see the big jealously in the eyes from Laura, Logan and Tinka.

In the one's of the other dancers were also some, but they also were happy for Ty and Cece.


	43. I dance it up! 3

**Hay guys! Here's the new part of the big episode, where also is the sneak peak :D I just say: Drama! :D Well i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! I'm happy, that you didn't kill me :D Well , but thanks for all the reviews! :D I'm really hoping to reach the 300 reviews with this episode :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**After the show and a lot of cheering and so on later**

After everyone had stopped cheering and Ty and Cece came slowly back to life, Gary walked back up to them, smiling wide.

Ty looked to Laura, who looked down.

Then Gary spoke up: ''Well, congratulations again guys! You were right Ty, the idea is awesome and i know that you two are perfect for it! Well, i always am right when i choose two dancers for the show, but oh well. Well, you guys aren't going to dance the next three weeks at the show but you can go every day to the studio in the other dance studio to train. I hope you're going to take that serious. It's about Shake it up- Chicago and we really need you guys!''

Neither Ty or Cece could complain, but both felt kinda uncomfortable.

So they just nodded and Gary walked away.

That wasn't how they excepted it. No one excepted that.

The whole gang walked up to them.

Well, except Rocky and Gunther who were really happy for them, the others looked like someone died.

Not because they wanted to dance **(AN: well, in Tinka's case, out of both reasons)** but because of big jealously.

Gunther chuckled.

''Wow , that was not what i excepted but congratulations guys! You will rock this for sure!'' , he told them and Rocky added: ''Yeah, you two really deserve it, even though it was unexcepted. Well, if it's not me it can at least be my big brother and my best friend! You could really be stars! This is going to be so big!''

Cece showed them a weak smile and then replied: ''Thanks guys. That means a lot.''

Ty was staring at Laura, who now had tears in her eyes and before he could say something to her, she ran out of the stage.

''Laura!'' , Ty cried and ran after her.

Cece stared after them and sighed.

''On the one hand, i'm happy that i can dance for the big show and i don't have anything against Ty but i know that Laura is upset.'' , she told them, looking down.

Tinka looked at Cece's really guilty look and even though she would've loved to be the one, who danced with him, it wasn't fair to treat Cece like that.

She didn't make any decisions and it was a huge chance for Ty and her as well.

''I wouldn't worry about it to much. Ty will get this right with Laura. Besides she should be happy for him. It's his big chance to be a star.'' , Tinka explained Cece, who just nodded.

Logan looked at Cece, with an unread expression.

He was totally jealous, yes but he wouldn't have been the one who danced anyway and he knew that it was Cece's big dream.

He had the urge to say something.

''Guys... I think we should let Laura and Ty figure that out on their own. I know Laura and she probably is really jealous but you can't do anything for it Cece.'' , he told the guys and Cece looked shocked at him.

She didn't except something like that to hear out of his mouth, but she was happy that he didn't have any more reasons now to start a fight because she's dancing with the boyfriend of his sister.

''Come on guys. We should go. Ty and Laura could take longer.'' , Gunther said to them but Cece shook her head.

''I'm staying here. I still have to talk to Ty because of this dancething and with Laura as well.'' , she replied.

The others looked at her slightly confused , but then nodded.

''Should i stay here with you?'' , Rocky asked her best friend.

Cece nodded thankfully. ''That would be great. This could take longer.'' , she replied.

Gunther, Tinka and Logan looked at them, but then Tinka said: ''Well, it's your decision... Good luck.''

The others said also bye to them and then they walked away.

Cece sighed and then told Rocky: ''Come on, we're going to wait somewhere else.''

Rocky nodded and then they walked away from the stage.

With Ty and Laura

*Laura storms angry away , Ty following her*

Laura *cried at him and turned around*: I can't believe you're doing that! Do you know how i feel? You're going to dance with an other girl and not only any girl it's Cece! One of my best friend, your little sisters best friend that you know since who knows how long!

Ty* sighing and looking pleading at her*: Baby, it's just this one thing and it's my big chance. Please. I won't disappoint you, i promise.

Laura *shook her head and shouted on*: Why are you doing that to me? I'm freaking jealous Ty and you know that! I don't see that it's okay! It's not! I know you love dancing but i thought you love me , too! Now you're dancing with the girl my b- Now you're dancing with Cece and you have to spend really much time together!

Ty *tried to convince her to believe him* : Please Laura! You don't have any reasons to be jealous! Between Cece and me never were anything! I never had a crush on her, we never dated or went on a single date! Not even as i didn't know you! I love you and only you!

Laura *a tear escapes her eye and then she shouted at him*: What is more important for you? Your career or me?

Ty *looked shocked at her and then replied*: Laura that's not fair, you know know that i love you but i want this chance. It's my big chance to be a star. Please, don't do that to me.

Laura *looks angry at him, but as she saw his helpless look she says* : Look Ty, i have to think about this. I don't know if i could be together with a guy, who chooses his career over me.

Ty *now also at the verge of crying* : It's just one dance!Nothing special!

Laura * sighed and then looked down* : Yes, but it's three freaking weeks, that you have to spend together! I don't know what i shall do! I'm freaking jealous and this hurts me Ty!

Laura let an other tear escape and then ran out of the studio, but was stopped by Cece who shouted: ''Stop it guys!''

Ty and Laura turned around shocked, to see Cece and Rocky standing there.

Rocky was totally shocked, from what she just heard and Cece as at the verge of crying.

She really wanted to do this but this was already going over the edge.

That wasn't worth it.

Cece spoke up again, trying not to start to cry: ''You know what? I really want to do this and i really want to be a star but i can't see you guys like this. Laura i don't feel anything for Ty, i never did. He's one of my best friends , not more.''

''Well, but the space between best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend is not big.'' , Laura told her, but trying to sound a little more calm, even though she was furious.

Cece shook her head: ''In that case, not but i don't want this, if it's already going like this. I'm not going to take part of the dance show. You can tell Garry that, i can't do this under this circumstances. I just wanted to make a good dance and i didn't have anything against it to do it with Ty but not because of something that you guys may think. I'm out.''

A tear ran down her cheek and then she stormed away leaving a shocked Ty and Laura behind.

Rocky glared at the two and then walked after her best friend.

Everyone knew how much dancing meant to Cece and this would've been her big chance.

Was this really all necessary and will Cece may come back to dance with Ty and to live her dream?

Or will Shake it up- Chicago really be quit because of jealously.


	44. I dance it up! 4

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for my season 4! I had a total black out yesterday but today it's okay again :) Well, the episode will be longer than i excepted but i hope you guys like the 4th part and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**With Ty and Laura, after Cece left**

**No One's POV:**

Ty and Laura stood there for good 20 minutes, saying nothing and being just shocked, about what just happened.

Laura was totally shocked, after what Cece said.

She really didn't want to do that. She knew it was Cece's dream.

She was just so freaking jealous but it was Ty's dream as well.

She knew they were best friends since years but she should actually trust her boyfriend and one of her best friends.

This wasn't how you act towards your boyfriend and your best friend.

They were both hurt and she knew it.

She sometimes really acted like a prat and that wasn't fair against Ty and Cece.

Suddenly Ty started to walk away and she looked confused at him.

''Ty! Where are you going?'' , she asked.

Ty turned around to Laura again and looked at her with an unread expression.

''I'm going to Cece and tell her I'm going to quit. I know how much this means to her. She's like a little sister to me and she wants to be a star since first grade and make her money with dancing. I at first didn't even want to go to the re-audition for Shake it up. If someone quits, then it's me.'' , he told her serious.

Ty really wanted to do this but he knew Cece wanted it even more.

It wasn't fair if she had to quit because of his girlfriend.

Besides it only would end in to an other fight if Ty had to dance with someone else.

What makes him really mad.

Sure he loves Laura, but she should support him and he would never cheat on her. Especially not with Cece.

It would be like he would make out with Rocky then, totally gross.

Cece could dance, with who ever she want and she wouldn't have that problem.

Ty started walking away again.

Laura tried to catch up with Ty.

She really felt sorry.

She didn't mean to be that jealous and she didn't mean to make anyone angry.

She shouldn't be that selfish.

It was their big chance. A chance like this, they will probably never get again.

She just had to trust them and hope that nothing will happen.

''Ty wait!'' , she cried and Ty turned around again.

Laura sighed.

''I'm still not that happy about how things turned out but you and Cece should do this. I won't held you up. It's your big chance. Take it as long as you can. I know, that it's your both dream and i would be the worst best friend or girlfriend ever if i won't let you do that. Garry is right. You both deserved to dance at this big show and dance everyone in the ground.''

Ty was really shocked and then Laura took a deep breath and added: ''I'm sorry for how i acted, i was just jealous and i'm afraid to loose you. I never felt this way before with any guy and i'm afraid but i'll trust you guys. I know you won't disappoint me.''

Ty smiled at Laura. He was kinda shocked about what she said but he was also relieved.

He really wanted to do that and it kinda wasn't that bad that he could do it with Cece since she really was like a sister to him.

He walked back up to Laura and hugged her, tight.

Laura let a tear escape.

She was really sorry for what she did and she was still fighting with herself, but she knew she did the right thing.

He kissed her hair and whispered: ''Thanks, baby. That means a lot to me.''

As they broke apart he kissed her, but she broke apart after 8 seconds.

He pouted, but she told him: ''Come on. We have to tell it Cece, before she tries to quit herself.''

Ty face palmed his self, nodded and then they walked to his car.

**At the Jone's apartment**

Cece and Rocky just arrived at the Jone's apartment and Cece just broke down, on the couch.

She really wanted to this but she didn't want to get in to a fight with Laura because of this.

Laura was freaking jealous without a reason and Cece hated it.

Yeah, she understood that it was hard to see the boy of your dreams with an other girl but it was only one freaking dance and she didn't want anything from Ty.

Well, now she quit anyway.

She let the tears fall and buried her head in her hands.

Rocky sighed.

She hated it, to see her best friend like this because of something like that.

This was huge for Cece and she really wanted to dance at the show, but she wouldn't to save the relationship between Ty and Laura and Cece's friendship with them.

That was really selfless, but hurt her really much. Rocky could see that.

Well, probably everyone would've seen that in that moment.

It was heart breaking and Rocky was really angry at her brother and his girlfriend in this moment.

Cece silently sobbed and Rocky sat besides her, laying an arm around her.

''I didn't want to quit. I- i just didn't k-know. I-I don't want t- to hurt anyone.'' , Cece stuttered in between the sobs.

Rocky hugged her and replied: ''I know that Cece.''

''Why does it have to be Ty and me? Why couldn't it be Ty and Tinka or Gunther and me or i don't know! I never excepted that and nobody did either. It just makes thing complicated and-'' before Cece came any further, the door went open and Ty and Laura came in.

Cece's eyes widened in shock as she saw the couple.

She tried to stay strong in front of them, so it won't get any more complicated.

They shouldn't see her more weak , then they already did.

Laura was also really shocked as she saw Cece like this and Ty as well.

Rocky just glared at them.

After two minutes of staring Laura spoke up really guilty: ''Cece i'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you that much! I was just freaking jealous and the feeling to see my boyfriend, dancing with an other girl made me furious...''

Cece didn't need to hear that again but she nodded.

Then Laura continued: ''I also talked to Ty.'' , she looked at her boyfriend and then added: ''I know that this is a big chance for you guys and you're both two of the best dancers i know. I didn't want to take you that chance away and i want that you dance together.''

Cece looked confused at Laura. She really was okay with her, dancing with Ty.

''You really mean that?'' , Cece asked standing up.

Laura nodded and walked up to her.

''I don't want to give my boyfriend in the hands of an other girl, even if it's just for a dance but if i have, to you would be the only one that i really trust enough for it. I realized that know. You won't disappoint you, as well as Ty. You guys will rock this and will save Shake it up - Chicago. You're our last hope and it's your big chance, to be stars. I'm sorry for what i did and i hope you can forgive me. I promise no stupid jealously more, when you guys are dancing together.'' , she replied honest.

Cece started smiling and then hugged Laura tight.

''I forgive you. I think every girl would've done that.'' , Cece told her and Laura hugged her happily back.

Both girls were glad, that everything was okay again and Shake it up- Chicago can still be saved.

After they broke apart Ty walked also up to them.

''Well, Cece... Means that you will dance with me for the big show? I would be honored to be your dance partner for it.'' , he asked Cece and Cece grinned at him.

''I'd love, to. It would be a pleasure for me to dance with the famous Tyler Blue.'' , she replied and they all laughed.

Then Rocky cried: ''Group- hug!'' and took them all in a big hug.

They just started laughing again.

This will hopefully be great and hopefully Shake it up - Chicago will be saved.

None of them could imagine a live without it anymore and they knew that Cece and Ty will rock this.


	45. I dance it up! 5

**Hay guys! Here's the new part for 'I dance it up!' ! :D Thanks for all the reviews and i'm really, really happy about every review! It's easier to write with much feedback :) Well i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)  
**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment, one week later**

**No One's POV:**

Cece and Ty just came back from practicing for the big show.

Everything was going great so far but it was really exhausting and now they sat on the couch after they had showered and changed and tried not to fall asleep since Laura and Logan were coming every minute.

They were going with Rocky to Crusty's to meet up with Deuce and Dina and eat some pizza.

On the one hand they were really hungry but on the other hand they just wanted to sleep.

They put really much effort in the whole thing and it was also really hard.

They already had the dance itself but still had to get better.

They were already practicing every week and it just was really hard, since the future of Shake it up- Chicago was in their hand and their career as well.

Talent scouts were coming and it will be aired in the whole states.

Only the thought got them a headache.

Cece groaned.

''I can't feel my legs anymore. 5 hours practicing was to much. We're doing that the whole week now.'' , she told Ty, who looked up to her.

Ty was at the end of the story really happy that he could dance with Cece, since it probably would've been totally awkward with Tinka, after all what happened.

''I know what you mean, red. Well, but this is huge and we have to be prepared.'' , Ty replied, even though he felt the same like Cece.

Cece just nodded and laid down on the one half of the couch and immediately fall asleep.

Ty chuckled, stood up and took a blanket over her.

He was two years older than Cece.

It was no wonder that she was more exhausted and worried.

Even though he was really worried as well.

This was huge! What if they screw it up?

Then the door went open and Tinka came in.

Ty was kinda confused that she was here but he didn't mind.

''Hey Tinka. What are you doing here?'' , he greeted her.

**At the Hunter's apartment**

Laura just came out of her room after she got ready for going to the Blue's.

She was happy that she could do something with Ty.

They didn't do much the past week because of the competition and it was really hard for her.

As she saw Logan on the couch looking really depressed, she groaned loud.

Logan turned around to look in to his twins eyes.

He was still freaking jealous because Cece was dancing with Ty, even though he had no reason.

Even Laura understood that now.

Well, but Logan didn't even do a move on Cece.

''Calm finally down, Logan. There's nothing going on between those guys.'', she told him

''How could you say that? They know each other for years!'' , Logan replied a little bit mad.

''Because it's my boyfriend and my best friend, i trust them. You should, to. If you can't get your ass up and ask Cece out, you should at least trust her!'' , Laura said.

Then Logan looked down.

''You have no idea, how much i want to ask her out. I'm just scared to death.'' , Logan told her sad and buried his head in his hands.

Laura looked at him concerned now and also felt really sorry.

''Well, like i said you should really apologize to her. She won't be mad anymore, if you really mean it.'' , Laura told him but he just shook his head.

Laura groaned and then said: ''Well, come on. We have to go. Cece and Ty are finished since over a hour with practicing.''

Logan nodded and they stood up, walking to the door.

**At the Blue's apartment**

''Hey Tinka. What are you doing here?'' , Ty greeted her.

Tinka looked short at Cece who was asleep and chuckled.

Then she replied: ''I'm here because Rocky asked me if Gunther and i also want to go to Crusty's with you guys. Gunther is coming later and since i'm early i came here. How is the practicing going? Well, i mean except exhausting?''

Ty laughed and then answered: ''Well, cool that you're coming with us. It's going good. The dance isn't great yet, but we're working at it. It's just really hard with the knowing that Shake it up -Chicago and our career can change because of this one dance.''

Ty sighed at the thought and Tinka then told him, smiling: ''Hey. Don't worry about it to much. I'm pretty sure, everything is going to be good. You two are amazing dancers and you will rock this! I'm sure of that!''

She was still jealous, because of the fact, that she can't dance with Ty but there was so much more in to this dance and she also wanted it to be perfect.

Even though, it means she had to see the guy, she loves with an other girl , again and this time it's not Laura.

Ty smiled at her and then replied: ''Thanks Tinka. That means a lot.''

Then he did something unexpected. He hugged her.

Tinka felt the butterflies in her stomach , going crazy but she ignored the feeling.

Ty was taken, happily.

Then suddenly the door went open and Laura and Logan came in.

Ty and Tinka quickly broke apart.

''Hey baby!'' , Ty greeted Laura and kissed her short.

Laura looked kinda strange and Tinka was pretty sure, she saw the hug.

''Hay...'' , Laura replied.

Logan stared at Cece, who was still asleep at the couch.

''We didn't need that long, did we?'' , Logan asked chuckling

Ty shook his head, also laughing.

''We practiced for five hours and were totally exhausted. Cece fall asleep really quick and she isn't really happy, when you wake her up, so i didn't try it.'' , Ty answered.

Laura nodded, now also chuckling.

She still knew the one time as she slept over at Cece's with Rocky and Tinka and they all woke up except Cece.

They tried to wake her up and she almost killed them for it.

''Well, seems like we have to go without her.'' , Rocky said, coming out of her room.

The others nodded, except Logan, who still stared at Cece.

''Logan? Why are you staring at Cece?'' , Rocky asked confused.

Laura nudged him in the side and looked at him warning.

She could really roll her eyes at her brother.

He didn't want to tell his feelings but was staring at Cece constantly.

''Hmmm? I didn't stare at her. Let's go.'' , Logan replied and the others looked strange at him.

''Really?'' , Ty asked.

''Y-yes Really! Come on let's go finally!'', Logan exclaimed and the others just nodded.

They didn't really want to go in to an argument, so Rocky and Ty let the subject fall.

Then they walked out of the apartment, even though Rocky was still really suspicious.

She could tell that Logan was totally starring at Cece.

He could say, what he want.

What Logan didn't know was, that Cece woke up and just had her eyes shut because she was to tired to go with the others to Crusty's.

Now, she was asking herself, why Logan was staring at her and why he was stuttering because of her.


	46. I dance it up! 6

**PLEASE READ THIS! First of all guys, thank you really, really, really , really... Much for all the reviews! Oh my god almost the 300 o: I'm really happy :) But you know what would make me even more happy? If i would reach the 300 reviews with this chapter :) *puppy look* That would be a dream coming true for me in my three years, being an author! :) (even if only write english since three months)Well, but i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews :) By the way: Sorry, but i have no idea how to describe a dance :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Don't quiet know yet if this episode will one or two more parts :D Got much longer than i thought and i'm really sorry but i have to make like a big time jump :D**

* * *

**One day before the competition at the rented studio for the big show **

**No One's POV:**

Cece and Ty were now practicing the dance with all the background dancers and everything and it really was perfect.

They just really hoped it was enough.

They were totally nervous.

After they practiced the dance for the last time before the big gig tomorrow and the last lift were made, Garry came up to them.

''Wow guys! This was amazing! I knew you were the right one for the job. We're all really proud of you and you'll rock this tomorrow!'' , he told them cheerfully.

Ty and Cece smiled at him thankfully, not able to say anything since they were that much out of breath.

Garry chuckled.

''Time for you guys to go home, i would say. You shouldn't be tired for tomorrow and it's already 9 p.m. and you practiced almost the whole day. I'll see you tomorrow at 4 p.m. guys here! Sleep well!'' , he added and then walked away.

Ty and Cece let their selfs sinking on the stage floor, backs at each other.

''I'm so finished. I really love this dance, but i'm glad when this is over tomorrow.'' , Cece exclaimed.

Ty replied: ''I know what you mean but i'm glad that i could do this with you after all, lil Red.''

They both turned around to face each other and smiled at each other.

After all, they realized, them two were really the best for dancing together.

All other combinations of dancers would probably get problems.

They were still catching their breath, as the rest of the gang came up to them.

Laura and Gunther chuckled at the sight of the two main dancers and helped them up.

''Come on guys. We're going to Crusty's. Logan already ordered the pizza's.'' , Laura told them and the others nodded.

So they somehow made it to Crusty's, were Logan was waiting.

Cece slightly smiled at Logan and Logan looked confused back.

Since Cece knew, what he did she was still confused but not mean to him anymore.

They all sat down and then Rocky told Cece and Ty: ''Guys, Gary is right. You're amazing. You have nothing to worry about. You'll rock this and save Shake it up- Chicago!''

''Thanks Rocky, that means a lot.'' , Cece replied, smiling.

Laura added: ''Rocky is totally right. We all knew how amazing you guys are but together it looks even better! The talent scouts would be stupid if they don't want you!''

The others nodded, reassuring and Cece and Ty grinned wide.

Ty told them: ''Thanks, guys but can we talk about something other now? I think i'm only getting more nervous otherwise!''

The others laughed and then they started to change the subject.

Tomorrow will be really excited and nobody could wait for it.

The hugest thing, ever at Shake it up- Chicago.

Even bigger than japan, if you want so.

**The next day at the rented studio**

The big day had come and everyone was in great excitement but also nervousness.

Especially Ty and Cece.

What if they screw it up and they can't save Shake it up- Chicago?

This would be really bad.

Their whole family and friends will come.

Cece were pacing around in the wardrobe she and Ty got before the big show.

Ty was somewhere with Laura right now and she was alone, totally nervous.

Rocky and the others already were behind the stage, before the background dancers were the first who came in.

Suddenly the door to the wardrobe entered and Logan came in.

''Hey.'' , he greeted her.

She tried to smile but only grimaced.

On the one hand because she was totally nervous but also because she was confused, what he's doing here.

''Hey.'' , she replied confused and added: ''What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the audience, making fun of me with Flynn?''

Logan chuckled and then replied: ''No, i shouldn't. I just wanted to wish you good luck. I know we're not friends and you don't like me but i'm happy for you and i wish you much luck. You guys are going to rock that. We all know that. You and Ty are really the best dancers from Shake it up- Chicago.''

Cece looked shocked at him.

She would've never excepted to hear something like this from Logan.

She just wanted to reply as the announcement came, that the dance will start in five minutes.

Logan smiled one last time at her and walked out.

One minute later after being even more confused, Cece also walked out to Ty.

They had their eyes on the talent scouts and the boss of Shake it up in the first row.

Gary already got on the stage and started talking about some boring things at first.

Ty took Cece's hand and squeezed it short.

Cece smiled at him, whispered a ''Good Luck.'' and then walked to the other end of the stage.

Then Garry announced: ''Well and now, here comes what we're all waiting for since weeks! The big dance from Cecelia Jones and Tyler Blue!''

Cece took a last deep breath and counted the seconds after the background dancers went on the stage.

Then after 20 seconds Cece and Ty went to the stage and started dancing.

You could practically see the mouths of the audition, hanging wide open.

Even their families and Laura, Deuce and Dina, who sat in the audition had the mouths hanging wide open.

Ty and Cece just totally got in the dance and forgot the people around them.

They really made the dance perfect and it looked awesome.

The worries were away and they danced, like they never danced before.

For Shake it up -Chicago, for their family, their friends and their career.

Most importantly for their selfs.

After the last lift were made and Ty put Cece back on the ground, the studio was silence for five seconds.

Then everyone stood up and started clapping, cheering and whistling.

Garry said: ''Well, that was the show! I hope you guys liked it! I'll see you hopefully next week at Shake it up- Chicago again!''

After the show was called off, Ty hugged Cece tight and cried: ''We did it!''

Cece chuckled and replied: ''Yes we did.''

The other dancers and their family and friends also walked up to them and all hugged them and congratulated them.

Even Garry came and told them, that nobody could've done it better and he was so proud of them.

After all the congratulations, the boss from Shake it up came up to them and suddenly everything went silent.

He looked really serious and the dancers got worried.

''So you were the main dancers?'' , he asked with a serious voice and Ty and Cece nodded nervous.

''Well, like i said i am going to make the decision now, if Shake it up- Chicago will go on or not and...''

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger! Muhahahahahahahahaahahahahahaha :D Well but i still hope you'll leave a review and i really hope that i'll hit the 300 reviews! :) By the way, if you want to make me really , really happy , you may also tell me in your review your favorite episode :D**

**You don't have to, though but i would be so happy :D But even more happy if i hit the 300 reviews :D**


	47. I dance it up! 7

**Hay guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the over 300 reviews! *-* I'm sooooo happy right now :D I made a happy dance as i saw it and as a thanks you get the last part of the episode 'I dance it up!' today :D I have already ideas for the new episode but i'm not going to tell you anything :D But it'll be a normal episode :D Well i hope you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews :)**

**A BIG THANKS to all my loyal reviewer and reader who read and reviewed this from the first chapter until yet :D You guys are the best xx**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Well, like i said i am going to make the decision now, if Shake it up- Chicago will go on or not and...''

He made a long break and everyone hold their breath.

Cece and Ty were really terrified.

What if it wasn't enough? What if Shake it up – Chicago had to quit?

It would've been all their fault and...

''and congratulations! Shake it up- Chicago won't quit! You guys made an amazing job and you were freaking awesome! Everything looked so perfect and i never saw something as good as this! I'm impressed and i can really see a future for Shake it up- Chicago now! Not only you guys rocked but also the background dancers and i never was so proud of any Shake it up- Chicago show!'' , the boss continued and the eyes of the dancers and the rest of the gang and family went wide.

Then suddenly Cece screamed: ''Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is- wow! I can't believe it!''

Ty chuckled an added: ''This is really amazing! Thank you so much!''

The boss laughed and replied: ''I have to thank you guys. I will also give some extra budget for this great show! Well, but now i'll have to go. Thank you guys and i'll see you next time!''

With that he walked away and Cece and the others started screaming and hugging.

Laura was a little bit mad because Tinka was really near to Ty and they hugged longer, than the others.

After Cece had hugged everyone, well except Logan, she and Logan were facing each other.

''Congratulations.'' , he told her smiling and Cece smiled back.

Then she did something unexpected and hugged him.

He happily hugged back and Laura couldn't help but smirk, even though it only lasted for three seconds.

Rocky was obviously confused, like the others but couldn't complain.

They just all wanted to walk off the stage as suddenly the talent scouts came up to them.

Ty dragged Cece by the arm to him and they took a few steps to the talent scouts, really nervous.

One of them looked really serious but the other one grinned wide.

The one with the nice smile took his hand out and Ty shook it , as well as Cece.

The rest of the gang and so on followed them.

''Hello you two!'' , the man cheerfully said. ''You guys did an amazing job! I barely saw adults better dancing than you and we really would be crazy if we wouldn't want you but-''

Now the guy who looked so serious the whole time cut him off: ''But you guys are to young for our project right now. Well, but you heard from the music and arts college in New York?''

Ty and Cece nodded eagerly and Ty asked then: ''The one for future rapper, singer, actors and artists?''

The scouts nodded and the cheerfully one replied: ''Exactly this one! Well, we're one of the people there who look for the future talents there and we want to give you a scholarship for it! We want you guys to come to this college as soon as you're finished with school! You guys are going to be stars!''

The mouths from Ty and Cece went wide open.

This was a dream coming true.

''You really mean that?'' , Cece asked in disbelieve and the guys nodded.

''Of course. Well, we'll send you more informations soon, even though it will take it's time. Thank you for the amazing show but we'll have to go now.'', the serious man said and then they walked away.

Tinka was the first one who found her voice again: ''Oh. My. God.''

Georgia chuckled and then said: ''Well, seems like we don't have to worry about Cece, going to which college anymore later. ''

Everyone laughed at the statement and Cece went bright red.

Then Courtis said: ''Well, i never thought i'd say that because of dancing but i'm proud of you guys, too. We all are. You really rocked this.''

Ty's smile went wider and wider.

Then Deuce said: ''Well, how about we're going to celebrate this at Crusty's?''

Everyone nodded and Cece replied: ''Sounds perfect but at first i want to change.''

Well, she wasn't the only one.

All the dancers went to change.

**With Ty and Tinka**

Ty just changed and was in the wardrobe, waiting for the others to finish.

Then the door went open and Tinka came in, smiling.

Ty smiled as well and he had to admit , that even with her sparkling clothes on again, she looked really good.

''Hey Ty!'' , she greeted him. ''I just wanted to say, that i'm really happy for you and you guys really did an amazing job! Wow, New York. This is huge.''

Ty chuckled.

''Yes it is. Cece and i really outdone ourself out there but it was good. I'm glad to hear that out of your mouth. That means a lot.'' , he replied walking up to her.

''No problem...'' , Tinka said staring in to his eyes.

Then Ty took her in to a bear hug.

He didn't know if he would've done something else otherwise but he would never cheat on his girlfriend.

Then suddenly the door went open and Laura came in, obviously stressed and the two dancers quickly broke apart.

''Ty? We have to talk.'' , she told her boyfriend and Tinka quickly noticed, where this was going.

She rushed out of the wardrobe and now Ty and Laura were standing there alone.

''Baby, we didn't do anything a-'' , Ty tried to explain her but she cut him off.

''I know that you didn't do anything until yet but i can see that she's in love with you.'' , she replied.

Then she took a deep breath and added: ''And i can also see, that you have feelings for her, too.''

By this time, she had tears in her eyes but she knew it was the right thing to do.

She wanted Ty to be happy and this was not, how he's going to be happy.

Ty looked down and didn't reply.

That was already enough for Laura.

''Ty i don't want to stay in between you and your happiness. You did so much for me. You brought me back and you helped me but i know that you're heart belongs to someone else.'' , she told him.

After a while, Ty finally spoke up: ''Shouldn't you hate me for that? I mean i brought you back because i wanted to be with you and now-''

''You're in love with someone else? Yeah, i probably should but i don't. I'm not angry. Love has crazy ways and if you want to be with Tinka , then you should be with her. I also came back because i want to clear this up with my twin brother and i really wanted to change for my friends. We both now that this isn't working out anymore.'' , she interrupted him and a tear were running down her cheek.

Ty walked up to her and brushed it away.

''I'm sorry.'' , he said and she looked up to him.

''Don't be. We both now that this is just stupid. It's probably better, if we just stay friends.'' , she replied and he nodded.

But then he kissed her for a five seconds, rested his forehead at hers and said: ''I really loved you. It's just- I don't know it's like i finally see, what was before my eyes for years.''

Laura chuckled and then told him: ''I really loved you, to. But it's time to go separate ways.''

''Can we at least stay friends?'' , Ty asked desperate.

Laura laughed and then answered: ''Best friends.''

Then they hugged.

Laura was crushed, but she knew it was the right thing.

After they broke apart, Laura told him chuckling: ''Come on. Let's go and celebrate you and Cece, the soon to be New York college students.''

Ty laughed as well and they both walked out of the wardrobe and to their friends.

* * *

**Well, that was the second extra long episode! I hope that the Tyra fans are not going to kill me but i said that there will be relationship changes over the season! :D**


	48. Comfort it up! 1

**Hay guys! I can't thank you enough, for the many reviews i got! :D I was soooo happy and i still am :D *o* Yeah, i know it's sad that Tyra broke up, i actually also liked that couple but the show must go on! :D Well i have a brand new episode for you and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**14th episode: Comfort it up!**

**Summary:**

**The big show was two days ago. Flynn is sick and Cece and Logan have to take care of him. Laura is depressed because she still has feelings for Ty, who was now hopelessly in love with Tinka and Gunther goes to her to comfort her. Meanwhile Ty is trying to get a date with Tinka and Rocky is at home, waiting for her mom to go shopping and trying to talk to her confused brother.**

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**No One's POV:**

''You sure of that, Ty?'' , Rocky asked her brother for at least the millionth time, the last two days, since the big show.

Ty groaned. Everyone was totally shocked that Laura and he broke up and even though they said, that they'll stay friends, he didn't see her since they went separate ways at Crusty's.

He knew she was sad and that it was his fault, but she was right.

This relationship wasn't right anymore.

He was in love with Tinka.

''Yes i am sure, Rocky. I wouldn't have broke up with Laura, otherwise.'' , he replied.

''Well, she broke up with you but that's not the point... You and Laura were so happy, why suddenly Tinka? Not that i have anything against Tinka but still! Since the big show, she wasn't here anymore and Logan said, she's not that well a- '' , Rocky was cut off by Ty.

''Do you have to make me feel even more guilty? I know that it's hard for her but it would've been even harder if she found it out in an other way and- Urgh! This is complicated!'' , he cried frustrated.

Rocky's look softened and then she said: ''Sorry, big brother. I'm just concerned about Laura. Last time she was that depressed she went back to L.A...''

This time Ty shook his head.

''She told me she also came back because of the thing between Logan and her. I don't think she will go but i'm also concerned.'', he told her.

Rocky nodded and then said: ''Well... I promised mom, to get ready for the mall. We're going to buy new clothes and i'll get a new phone! Good luck, with asking Tinka out. I'll see you later.''

She hugged him short and rushed in to her room.

Ty sighed and sinked deeper in to the couch.

He still didn't call Tinka and asked her.

He knew that Tinka likes him, to. So why was it so hard?

Maybe he should just go to her house...

Well, but if Gunther was there, who was Laura's best friend, it would've been really awkward.

Ty groaned.

Ty told Gunther what was going on and since Gunther was Tinka's twin and he knew she liked him, to he didn't say anything bad but still.

Well, he knew he just had to go there and talk to her.

There was no other chance anyway.

He sighed and took his wallet, his car keys and then walked out of the door.

**At the Jone's apartment**

Cece just sat at the Jone's apartment at the couch, after Flynn finally fall asleep.

He caught a really bad flu and Cece had to take care of him.

Since Rocky got a new phone today and Ty wanted to ask Tinka out, she actually wanted to ask Laura, if she could come over.

Well, but Laura was sad because of the thing with Ty and Gunther was there, to look after her , as he said, writing in a SMS.

Cece was wondering if Gunther had some feelings for Laura.

Could she imagine her somehow ex and one of her best friends together?

She didn't know but she was more annoyed by the moment, because she can't go outside.

Her mom was at work and she had nobody to talk to.

Flynn was just complaining, about his ache and so on.

Cece groaned, just as the door went open and Logan came in.

She looked at him confused.

She wasn't mad at all at Logan anymore but they weren't really friends, even though they hugged after the big show.

Cece groaned inside again.

Why was it always so complicated with Logan?

''Logan. What are you doing here?'' , she asked him confused.

Logan smiled slightly at her and then replied: ''Georgia asked me, if i could come over and help you with Flynn. She said you needed some company, since Laura can't come. She also told me to tell you, that she's really sorry but the thing with Ty really got her. I can also just g-''

''No! Stay.'' , Cece said quick.

She didn't know why but she didn't want Logan to go.

He was company and she kinda wanted to know, where they stood now.

Logan sat down besides her and they just stared at each other for a while, not saying a word.

Neither of them knew, how to start the conversation.

Logan sighed. He acted like this the whole time, since he's in love with her and he knew it was time for a real apologize.

''Cece...'' , he started and Cece looked questioning at him. ''I'm sorry for what i did and i knew, that i acted like a total jerk because some stupid things. We really got each other on the wrong feet but i would be really happy if we could be friends.''

Cece thought a little bit about it but all the memories from what happened were flowing back to her.

She didn't know if she was ready, for being friends.

It happened so much and...

Cece sighed and then replied: ''Logan i am also sorry... It's just hard... It happened so much and i don't know if i could really just start from zero and do like nothing happened.''

Logan looked at her sad.

He knew, he really screwed it up, but he wished that she would also want to be friends with him.

''What if we fight tomorrow again?'' , Cece added, looking down.

Logan put a hand on her shoulder and then replied: ''I know, it's hard to believe to really be friends but we should try it. We're not only hurting ourselves with this but also our friends. I really mean it and i'm trying to make a real effort. You said it yourself at the match. I hope that maybe some day, we can move past this and be friends.''

_Flashback_

_''You know what Cece? I just had had it. Just get out of here! If i'll never see you again, it'll be to soon!'' , he snapped angry at the really guilty Cece._

_Rocky tried to say something but Cece cut her off._

_''No Rocky, don't.'' , Cece said._

_Then she told Logan: ''Look, i don't want to make a scene in front of the tens of people here.'' _

_She looked around and then added: ''Well, the eights of people.''_

_The comment made Logan look even more pissed but Cece just continued: ''Look, Logan. I am really sorry that i messed up your game and i hope that maybe some day... We can move past this and ... be friends.''_

_Cece looked one last time guilty and honest at Logan and then walked out._

_Flashback end_

Both had a flashback and shook their head at the thought.

Cece still thought about it.

Why not?

Maybe, she'll find also out then soon, why he stared at her and everything.

Was it really only because of friendship?

Cece sighed and then stood up, still facing Logan.

''Look Logan... I don't know, if us, being friends will really work out but i'm tired of all the fighting and i'm sorry, to.'' , she told him and he stood up smiling.

''Thanks Cece. That m-'' , he was cut off , by Flynn shouting and crying.

''Ouch i fell down on the floor! *cough* And -'' , Cece and Logan just heard some noises, like when someone threw up.

They rushed to Flynn's room quick.


	49. Comfort it up! 2

**Hay guys! Sorry that this is a really little episode but after this looong episode, it shouldn't be that bad :D The next episode is going to be better, i promise :) Well i hope you'll enjoy the second part of 'Comfort it up!' and leave a lot of reviews! :) I'm not happy with the name of the episode. If you have a better name, please tell me! :D ****I would also be really happy if you get a look at my new Cogan story 'I deny it up! ' and leave a review :) It's good, i promise! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**At the Hunter's apartment**

**No One's POV:**

Laura was sitting at the couch in her apartment, watching chick- flicks and eating ice-cream.

Tissues were all around her and she had a big blanket, wrapped around her.

Yes, she was really depressed.

She still had feelings for Ty.

The guy who was probably asking Tinka Hessenheffer out, right now.

That just wasn't fair.

She sneezed in to an other tissue and sighed.

She shouldn't be that down. Laura Hunter was never that down for a guy.

Well, except Ty.

She sighed and stood up.

She wanted to eat something other than ice- cream.

Just as she was about to walk in to the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

She raised confused an eyebrow and walked to the door, opening it.

In front of it stood her best friend, the blonde sparkling boy Gunther Hessenheffer.

She showed him a weak smile and greeted him, still slightly confused: ''Hey Gunther.''

''Hey, Bay-beee.'' , replied Gunther cheerfully and Laura couldn't help but chuckle, walking aside and letting him in.

''Not that i mind, Gunther but what are you doing here?'' , Laura asked.

Gunther grinned at his best friend and replied: ''Well, since your ex and my twin sister are probably making out right now and i can see that my best friend a.k.a. Laura Hunter, didn't take it well, i wanted to be some company for you.''

Laura looked down, at the thought of Ty and Tinka making out.

He saw her look and added: ''Ty is a good guy and i know that Tinka is hopelessly in love with him but i hate what he did to you.''

Laura awwwed at Gunther's comment and took him in to a hug.

''Thanks Gunther, that means a lot.'' , she said.

Everybody said, Gunther was often mean and not really the guy of emotions but around Laura, it was something completely different.

Gunther hugged back and replied: ''No problem, Laura. You did the right thing, even if it hurts.''

Laura nodded and then said: ''I know... I just wished, that i finally found the right guy.''

He sighed, looking at her and whispered: ''Well, maybe the right guy was always right before you...''

Gunther never let it to himself like Tinka with Ty but he had a huge crush on Laura.

He never told her of course, because she loved Ty.

Laura looked confused at Gunther, as she suddenly seemed to understand, what he meant.

''You? But...?'' , she stuttered. She had no idea what to say.

She was shocked. Gunther was in love with her?

He just nodded and then replied: ''I'm sorry... I should better go... It's just yes it's true... Because... Oh my god , i don't really know why... It just happened...''

Gunther just wanted to stood up as Laura held him by the arm.

She sighed.

Laura really liked Gunther, but she didn't know if she liked him like that.

She never thought about it.

Laura always thought, Ty was the right one.

Laura looked up to him and then told him: ''Gunther... I'm not mad at you... I'm glad that you told me... I don't know what i feel about you and the break up with Ty is still really fresh...''

Gunther nodded.

He didn't want to fight with Laura at all, but right now he couldn't stay here.

Gunther sighed and replied: ''Well... I understand what you said... If you change your mind, call me... Don't worry, we're still friends... I just... I just have to go... Just one thing... No matter, who you choose after Ty... You're amazing and you deserve even better than Ty. You're the coolest and most awesome girl i know.''

Laura let him go, sad and Gunther walked out of the apartment.

He knew, she wouldn't say yes, but it was still hard.

**At the Hessenheffer's apartment**

Tinka sat in her room, thinking about the events from the past days.

Ty and Laura broke up. Ty and Laura broke up.

This sentence was repeating in her head over and over again and she couldn't help but feel happy.

She knew, that Laura wasn't happy but after all, she broke up with him not he with her.

_Well but that doesn't mean, that he likes you now. _A voice in her head said.

She sighed. That was true, but she still had hopes.

Maybe now, that Laura wasn't in the game anymore, she could get Ty.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

She walked confused to the door.

Was Gunther already back?

She thought, he wanted to spend the day with Laura, to comfort her.

Tinka opened the door and Ty stood in front of it, with a rose in his hand.

Ty didn't really know what to say, but he knew he had to come here and clear this up with Tinka.

Even though, he still felt guilty about Laura.

Tinka looked shocked at Ty, who now smiled at her.

''Hey Tinka. Can i come in?'' , he asked, trying not to sound to nervous.

Tinka nodded and walked aside.

They now stood both in the apartment, neither knowing what to say.

Ty took a deep breath and then started: ''Tinka i'm here, because... I... I... I wanted to tell you something.''

Tinka waited for him to continue and he did: ''Tinka... Laura and i broke up because... Laura thought, i'm in love with you and to say the truth... She was right.''

She gasped, at what Ty said.

He's in love with her, too.

Ty walked the last steps distance up to her gave her the rose and said: ''I don't know, if you still like me like that but i finally see now, what was before my eyes for such a long time... Tinka Hessenheffer. Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

Tinka looked even more shocked.

Ty really asked her, to be his girlfriend.

This was a dream coming true.

Ty stood there, awkwardly, waiting for her answer, while she was still progressing, what he just said.

''T-'' , Ty just wanted to say something, as Tinka cut him off, with crashing her lips to his.

Ty immediately kissed back and wrapped his arms around her.

The kiss was even better than every other kiss, he had with Laura.

In that moment, he knew that he did the right thing.

As they broke apart after 14 seconds, both totally out of breath, Tinka smiled at him and replied: ''Of course, i'm going to be your girlfriend Ty.''

Ty grinned wide and kissed her again.

They were still kissing, as suddenly the door went open and Tinka's parents came in!

Tinka's mom screamed: ''Oh my goat! What's going on?''


	50. Parents it up! 1

**Hay guys! I have a new episode for you guys! Sorry for the many short episodes at the moment but i hope that you guys like them!**

**IF YOU WANT TO you could get look at my 'What would have happened if...?' section :D More informations for this are inside there! :)**

**Well i hope you'll like the new episode and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**15th episode: Parents it up!**

**Summary:**

**Ty and Tinka were caught kissing by Tinka's parents and now they have to explain to her, what happened. Rocky and her mom have some mother- daughter talk , as well as Cece and Georgia. Jeremy just wants to spend some time with his daughter and his son, after everything is okay again. How will it turn out with Tinka's mom and what want the parents to talk about with their children?**

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

******No One's POV:**

Cece and Logan just brought Flynn to bed and now, they were sitting on the couch and watching TV.

They didn't know what to think about their new 'friendship' but they enjoyed the company of each other.

Well, Logan really, really enjoyed it, since he's still in love with her and he really wanted to ask her out.

He knew, that she didn't feel the same way, anyway.

He sighed, as he suddenly got a SMS from his dad:

_Hey Logan. I would be really happy, if you would come home. I want to go out eat with my twins :)_

Logan sighed again and Cece looked at him puzzled.

''What's wrong?'' , Cece asked.

He looked at her caramel eyes and replied: ''Dad, wants me to come home. We're going out to eat.''

Cece grinned, took the TV off and then replied: ''Well, then have fun.''

Logan sighed and stood up, standing across from her.

Then he told her: ''Thanks. Good luck with Flynn.''

Cece laughed and replied: ''Thanks.''

They looked at each other, and Logan thought about hugging her.

_Was it to soon?_ he thought to himself.

It was broken anyway, thanks to the door that went open and Georgia came in.

''Hey guys!'' , she greeted them cheerfully.

She looked between the two and raised an eyebrow.

Logan went through his hair.

''Well, i have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Cece.'' , he told Cece and then walked out of the apartment.

Cece's mom looked at her knowing and Cece looked at her confused.

''What?'' , she asked confused.

Georgia smirked at her and then replied: ''Oh, nothing... I was just wondering if you and Logan-''

Cece cut her off, mad: ''Mom there's nothing going on!'

Georgia raised an eyebrow again and replied: ''Oh, really?''

Cece sighed.

Was really nothing going on?

''Mom,...'' , Cece started and tried to get herself together. ''Look... We're just friends, since today to be honest and i'm not even sure if we're real friends. There's nothing going on. Besides it would be really weird, if i come together with my ex- almost- step brother, wouldn't it?''

With that she wanted to walk back in to her room.

She had nothing more to say, but her Mom did.

''I think it wouldn't be weird.'' , she told her daughter and Cece sighed again, just walking in to her room.

The thing with Logan right now, was already complicated enough.

She didn't need more drama.

Even though, she still didn't know why he stared at her, so often.

Hopefully, she will find that out soon.

**At the Hessenheffer's apartment**

As they broke apart after 14 seconds, both totally out of breath, Tinka smiled at him and replied: ''Of course, i'm going to be your girlfriend Ty.''

Ty grinned wide and kissed her again.

They were still kissing, as suddenly the door went open and Tinka's parents came in!

Tinka's mom screamed: ''Oh my goat! What's going on?''

The couple quickly broke apart, looking terrified at Tinka's parents.

Tinka's mom looked, like she was almost fainting and Tinka's dad looked really angry.

''What the heck, were you doing with this american boy?'' , he asked her angry.

''Mom, dad... It's not what it looks like. Okay, IT is, what it looks like, but...'', Tinka started and then sighed.

This was way much harder than she thought.

She had to explain this to her parents.

That couldn't go good.

Ty was still confused and terrified and didn't say anything.

Tinka started again: ''Look... I know you love the old tradition from the old country and you really want me to go back there sooner or later but i have a boyfriend now. Mom, dad. I totally fell in love with Ty and he likes me , too and i want to be with him.''

She took an other deep breath and then added: ''We're americans now, we're not living in the old country anymore.''

Tinka's mom seemed to thought about it but her dad was still furious.

''How could you say that? This is-'' ''The truth and only the truth, dad.'' , Gunther said coming in to the apartment.

''We're old enough, to make our own decisions and you should accept that. We're not your little goats anymore. We're both sixteen and both in love with american people.'', he told his dad and his dad looks softened a little bit at how honest he was.

Tinka's mom now spoke up: ''Come on , honey. They're telling us the truth.''

Their dad was still lost in thoughts and Ty looked still terrified, not able to say a word, until yet.

He had to say something.

''Mr. Hessenheffer , i don't know what a picture you have from the americans but i really love your daughter and i want to be with her. I would do anything, to be her boyfriend.'' , he told, putting all the courage up, he had.

Mr. Hessenheffer looked at him.

Then after a while he sighed.

''I still don't like you boy but if my daughter really is in love with you, i'm okay with it. Well, but if you hurt her, I'll hurt you.'' , he said to him and Ty nodded.

''I could never hurt the girl i love.'' , Ty replied, smiling.

Tinka's heart skipped a beat.

He said the second time this night, that he loves her.

Mr. Hessenheffer just nodded and then walked in to the bedroom with Mrs. Hessenheffer.

Ty turned around, thankfully to Gunther and said to him: ''Thanks, man. That meant a lot.''

Gunther slightly smiled and replied: '' No problem. I'm not happy about what happened with Laura but i can see that you guys really love each other. I wish you much luck.''

Ty smiled and told him, knowing: ,,Thanks. I also wish you good luck with Laura as well. I want her to be happy and i can see that she'll be happy with you. She likes you, just give her some time.''

Gunther nodded and then walked across the floor and in to his room.

Tinka smiled at Ty and then said: ''Thanks , Ty. That was the sweetest thing, a boy ever did for me.''

Ty grinned at her and replied: ''Anything for the girl i love.''

Then he kissed her.

She almost melted in to the kiss, as Mrs . Hessenheffer suddenly cried: ''Tinka! We're having diner!''

Tinka broke apart from Ty and groaned.

''Do you want to eat with us?'' , she asked him and Ty shook his head.

'' I don't want to push my luck with your dad but i'll see you tomorrow. Bye.'' , he replied, kissed her one last time and then walked out of the apartment.

Tinka sighed happily and then walked into the eating area to her family.


	51. Parents it up! 2

_**You can not get over the death of a loved but you can learn to deal with it.**_

**Hey guys! Here's the second part of 'Parents it up!' ! Wow, already the 15th episode and so many reviews o: That's crazy! :D Well, i'm really happy about all of this and i want to thank you guys! :) I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**At the Hunter's apartment**

**No One's POV:**

Logan just arrived at his apartment and opened the door.

There sat Laura, already ready to go out but not looking really fine.

She had a violet, strapless dress on with black flowers at the side and black matching heels.

Her hair was curled and fall down her back.

She really looked beautiful.

He sighed. Everybody knew, the break up was for the best but he still hated it , to see his sister like this.

''Hey.'' , he greeted her , slightly smiling.

He should've stayed at home. Laura needed him and he was out, trying to get the girl he can't get anyway.

Sometimes he was just so stubborn.

Laura looked up and smiled back, weak.

''Hey.'' , she replied, sad.

Logan looked guilty at her and started: ''Laura, i shouldn't have gone to the J-''

She cut her off.

''Logan, it's okay. Gunther was here and i have to get over it anyway. Besides, now you're here.'' , she told him.

Logan nodded and then replied: ''Yes, dad wants to take us out. Besides, you look beautiful.''

Laura blushed and said: ''Thanks. You should get ready, too. ''

Logan nodded and walked in to his room, thinking about how he could help Laura.

He knew his sister really well and she won't take any help.

After he had changed, he walked back in to the living room, where Laura and their dad were watching TV.

Laura chuckled.

''I think, if you would've gone like this to Cece, she probably would've jumped on you.'' , she told him and Logan blushed and cried a little bit mad: ''Laura!''

Laura laughed and Jeremy looked confused between the twins.

Well, what Laura said , wasn't exactly a lie. Logan looked really good with his red button up shirt, his dark jeans and the black shoes.

''What do you mean with 'Cece' would've jumped on him?'' , Jeremy asked Laura confused.

''Nothing!'' , Logan snapped and went bright red what made Laura , laughing even harder.

Jeremy looked even more confused, but then just said: ''Well, let's go to the restaurant.''

The twins nodded and walked downstairs to the car.

Then they drove to the restaurant.

As they arrived there, the waitress brought them to a table, near the dance floor.

They took their orders and then Jeremy told them: ''Today is family night here and since we didn't do anything, only the three of us since Laura is back i thought we can come here. I don't know if you still remember it, you guys were young but we used to go eat every once in a week with your mom.''

Laura smiled at her dad and replied: ''It's great dad. That was a good idea. Besides, i remember every single evening.''

Jeremy noticed that they were uncomfortable with the subject, because of their mom.

Jeremy smiled at her and Logan added: ''Yes, it really was. I do, too. Besides i didn't really want to take care of a sick Flynn the whole night.''

The three laughed and then Jeremy asked him: ''Oh really? I don't think you would've mind to spend the night with Cece.''

Logan went bright red and spat: ''H-how?''

Laura chuckled at Logan's red face and Jeremy replied: '' Don't worry. Your sister didn't tell me anything. I'm not blind, Logan and you're my son. Cece was almost my daughter. Did you really think, you can hide that from me?''

Logan went only redder, if this was possible and then replied: ''No.''

Then Jeremy looked at Laura and asked her: ''You and Ty broke up, right? W-''

''Dad. Please, let's just not talk about this. I know you want to be for me like mom, but that's nothing i want to talk about.'' , she told him, looking down on her fanta , the waitress just brought.

Luckily the food also came and the subject went from love interests to the good food and to the great restaurant.

The evening went really good and Jeremy was happy, to know more about his kids.

He just wished, he could help them, cope more with the death of their mom.

You can not get over the death of a loved but you can learn to deal with it.

**With Rocky and her mom**

Rocky and her mom were shopping the whole day and now just sat down, to eat something.

''So... How's school Rocky?'' , her mom asked, trying to start some smalltalk.

They didn't talk in a really long time.

''It's good... I was a little bit worried at first, since it seemed so much, this all and everything but i think i'm going to manage it. I'm smart.'' , she replied smiling and Marcie took her hand.

''I know you are and i'm happy that you are. You and Ty, are such great kids and i wouldn't know, what i could do without you. You're the best kids i could ever imagine.'' , she told her.

Rocky smiled, squeezed her mom's hand and then said: '' I have the best family ever. I mean if i look at what happened between Mrs. and Mr. Jones or the death of the Hunter's mom and they were in a fight for so long. I'm happy , that we don't have this.''

Marcie grinned and replied: ''Yeah, some people would say, we're almost a boring family but better a little bit boring than this. I really love Georgia and her kids and Jeremy is a good man but i wouldn't want to be in their skin.''

Rocky laughed.

''Same here with Cece and co.'' , she replied.

Rocky's mom looked questioning at her and questioned her: ''I can see, that there's something bothering you, honey. What's wrong?''

Rocky sighed.

''It's just... I have the feeling, like the time is flying away. It feels like yesterday, that Cece and i were at the first audition for Shake it up Chicago but it was almost 3 years ago. Also Cece and Ty now got a scholarship for New York. That's like a huge dream and it's the second college on my list. What if i could neither go to Havard or to New York? The time flies and i don't know what to do.'' , she told her mom, looking down.

Marcie put the chin from her daughter up and then said: ,,Rocky, you're still young. You have time. You don't have to worry, about all of this. I know it's hard to imagine your future right now but i also know that your future will be bright and great. You will have everything you want and Havard and New York will begging you to come to their college.''

Rocky started to slightly smile and Marcie added: ''Besides, i think you're the last person who has to worry about a future. You can do so many things and i also know, that someday you'll not only find your perfect future but also the perfect person, with who you could live this future.''

Rocky grinned at her mom and then hugged her tight.

''Thanks mom.'' , she told her. ''For everything.''


	52. Put it on the test it up! Sneak peak!

**Hay guys! I have a sneak peak and the summary of a new episode for you! It's a little bit random but i still hope you guys like it! :D It's not an extra long episode, but you still get sneak peaks! Well, i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) At this episode, i'll play with open cards with you and it's new for me, but i hope you'll like it! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**16th episode: Put it on the test it up!**

**Deuce is about to loose his job, because he lost the key for Crusty's again. Will he find the key and how could the boys help him out? Will his uncle this time not be graceful? Meanwhile the girls are at Shake it up - Chicago to practice for the girls dance night but someone gets jealous because of the outfits and the dance moves. A big problem is also, that Gary won't Cece let dance at this. Will it escalate or will the girls make up?**

* * *

_**Sneak peak 1**_

***Deuce is at Crusty's with his uncle, discussing***

**Deuece's uncle *angry*: How could you loose the key again? I gave you this job because you're a part of the family but i don't have the feeling, that you really take it serious!**

**Deuce *desperate* : Please! Give me one last chance! I can't do this without Crusty's! Crusty's is the perfect job for me! I'll make it better this time! We have an other key , anyway!**

**Deuce's uncle *furious, shouting while the whole Crusty's stared at them* : Deuce! You're really getting on my nerves with this! I already had to make a new key because of you and now again! What should i do with you?**

**Deuce *looking down* : I know i'm not the best employee but i really need this job! I'm going to try my best! Really! Please give me a new chance!**

***The uncle sighed***

**Uncle: Fine. You have one last chance. Tomorrow is long night at Crusty's until midnight. You're going to stay here with your cousins and if you want to , help from friends and took that and you also clean up after it.**

**Ty *walked up to them and told him*: We're going to take care of that!**

**Deuce *looked thankfully at Ty*: Yes, we're going to do that.**

**_Sneak peak 1 end_**

* * *

**_Sneak peak 2_**

***Cece, Tinka and Rocky are at the Shake it up- Chicago studio, talking about the girls dance night***

**Cece *excited* : I can't believe this! This is going to be so cool! No boys! Just us!**

**Rocky *nodded and added* : Yes! Everybody is going to love it! We're going to rock this!  
**

**Tinka *laughing* : We always rock this!**

**Cece *laughed, too* : That's true! Well, it's also good to dance with you girls again after three weeks dancing with your boyfriend and your brother.**

**Rocky and Tinka *playfully punched her in the arm and shouted at the same time* : Don't push your luck, red!  
**

**Cece *held her shoulders in pain and replied* : Hey! Do that again and you're going to fall of the stage while dancing at the girls dance night!**

***Gary came up to them and tells them* : Well, you're not all going to dance at the show. Cece i'm sorry to tell you that, but you can't dance at the girls dance night.**

**Cece *looked shocked at him and Rocky and Tinka looked confused, too*: Why not? I saved Shake it up- Chicago with Ty and i did the big dance a-**

**Gary *cut her off, looking guilty* : That's exactly it. It won't be fair for the others and there are a lot of dancers, who wouldn't be happy about that. Sorry but you have to back out this time.**

***With that Gary walked away, leaving the girls shocked behind***

_**Sneak peak 2 end**_

* * *

**Don't know if i'm going to make them longer in the actual episode , but that were the sneak peaks :D Hope you guys like it :D**


	53. Put it on the test it up! 1

**Hay guys! Here's the first part of the new episode! :) I actually wanted to update yesterday but my brain was already mush so i couldn't :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**BY THE WAY: Thanks for all the sweet reviews i got so far :) Oh my god, soon the 400 already that's so, WOW. Well but thanks for everything xx**

**P.S.: The next episode will have a lot of Cogan and Tynka but i'm not going to tell you more and it'll be really funny :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Friday at Crusty's**

**No One's POV:**

Ty just walked in to Crusty's after a date with Tinka, as he saw a not unusual scene between Deuce and his uncle.

Ty stood a little bit in the back and watched the scene.

***Deuce is at Crusty's with his uncle, discussing***

Deuece's uncle *angry*: How could you loose the key again? I gave you this job because you're a part of the family but i don't have the feeling, that you really take it serious! This is really serious Deuce!

Deuce *desperate* : Please! Give me one last chance! I can't do this without Crusty's! Crusty's is the perfect job for me! I'll make it better this time! We have an other key , anyway! I know, how serious this is and I'm sorry!

Deuce's uncle *furious, shouting while the whole Crusty's stared at them* : Deuce! You're really getting on my nerves with this! I already had to make a new key because of you and now again! What should i do with you?

Deuce *looking down* : I know i'm not the best employee but i really need this job! I'm going to try my best! Really! Please give me a new chance! I'll do it better this time!

*The uncle sighed*

Uncle: Fine. You have one last chance. Tomorrow is long night at Crusty's until midnight. You're going to stay here with your cousins and if you want to , help from friends and took that and you also clean up after it.

Ty *walked up to them and told him*: We're going to take care of that!

Deuce *looked thankfully at Ty*: Yes, we're going to do that.

Uncle *sighed and then replied*: Fine.

Deuce's uncle walked away and Deuce sighed relieved.

''Thanks Dude'' , he told Ty.

Ty patted his back and replied: ''No problem. We're going to do this without problems.''

Deuce looked confused.

''Wait. Tomorrow is saturday? Don't you have to host Shake it up- Chicago?'' , he asked Ty.

Ty shook his head and replied: ''Nope. It's girls dance night. I heard that Gary wants to have Selena Gomez as the guest star to sing. Well, Cece won't be happy about this...''

''Why?'' , Deuce questioned him.

''Gary told me that we two have to back out this week, because of jealously of the other dancers. Cece loves Selena Gomez and her music. I don't want to know, how she'll react, when Gary tells her that she can't dance at the show . She already practiced with the others.'' , Ty answered, looking down.

''Ouch. Well, but we have other problems now. We have to take care of Crusty's tomorrow night. Do you think we can get help from the other guys? Gunther and Logan will sure help us.'' , Deuce said and already started to dial there numbers.

Five minutes later they had their team together.

''Let's just hope, this will work. I don't want to loose my job.'' , Deuce told Ty, sighing.

Ty patted Deuce's back and replied: '' Dude, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. We'll rock this.''

**At the Shake it up studio after practice**

Cece sat with Laura and Rocky in her wardrobe as suddenly Tinka came in, grinning wide.

''Guys! You're never going to believe what i just heard!'' , she cried excited and the other girls looked confused at her.

''What aren't we going to believe?'' , Rocky asked confused.

''Selena Gomez is going to sing at the girls dance night, tomorrow!'' , she replied even more excited.

''Selena Gomez?!'' , Cece shouted, jumping up.

Laura stood up, shocked as well.

''Yes, you heard right! Selena Gomez! That's so cool!'' , Tinka exclaimed happy.

Cece and Rocky started jumping up and down and squealing and Laura laughed.

''Calm down girls! Yes, that is pretty cool but it's not the world!'' , she told them.

''Only because you already met her at Shake it up- L.A. '' , Rocky told her, sticking her tongue out at her.

Laura stuck her tongue out as well and then replied: ''And if.. She's also only a woman. Well, but i have to go now. Logan and I are going to have a movie night.''

Then she took her purse.

Cece chuckled and told her: '' Tell your brother, he's also invited on monday to the pizza- evening at Crusty's . He didn't answer to any of our SMS.''

Rocky shook her head in disbelieve but then smiled.

''I still can't believe you guys made up.'' , she said.

Cece rolled her eyes and replied: ''We're not best friends or anything like this. We're just... okay now. Besides i wasn't the one who started the whole thing and i also know that the guy stared at me weird.''

Laura chuckled. _  
_

_If she knew. _She thought to herself.

''Maybe the guy has a crush on you.'' , Tinka suggested and Cece stared at her blank.

Laura almost gasped. If Logan would've heard that.

''You're kidding right?'' , Cece asked shocked.

Tinka laughed.

''Calm down, Cece. It was a joke. Don't get your toes in a twist.'' , she told her.

Laura almost sighed this time but held her self back.

''Don't make jokes about that.'' , Cece snapped but she had something weird in her voice.

She also looked down after that.

Laura raised an eyebrow.

''I won't. Calm down, like i said.'' , Tinka replied.

Laura rolled her eyes and chuckled.

''Guys i'm still here. Logan is still my twin and he's waiting for me with popcorn and sweets. I'll see you tomorrow and i'll tell Logan it, Cece. Bye girls.'' , she said to them and the others nodded and greeted them goodbye.

Then Laura walked out.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it and reviews don't bite! :D**


	54. Put it on the test it up! 2

**Hay guys! Here's the second part of the new episode! :) Thanks for the many reviews i got! :D Oh my gosh 400 guys you're amazing! :) You totally deserved the new episode after that and believe me it'll be awesome! :D Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

******One Thing: Big thanks to Electricgirl and muffinsaga (my real life best friend) :D Those two always beta- read my chapters when i need it and help me pretty much :D Thanks to muffinsaga my new episode will also be even more awesome! :) You should definitely get a look at their stories! :)**

******Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Still at the Shake it up studio **

**No One's POV:**

***Cece, Tinka and Rocky are still at the Shake it up- Chicago studio in Ty's wardrobe, talking about the girls dance night***

Cece *excited* : I can't believe this! This is going to be so cool! No boys! Just us and Selena Gomez! I can't wait for it!

Rocky *nodded and added* : Yes! Everybody is going to love it! We're going to rock this!

Tinka *laughing* : We always rock this!

Cece *laughed, too* : That's true! Well, it's also good to dance with you girls again after three weeks dancing with your boyfriend and your brother. Besides i'm totally excited, what Selena will sing.

Rocky and Tinka *playfully punched her in the arm and shouted at the same time* : Don't push your luck, red!

Cece *held her shoulders in pain and replied* : Hey! Do that again and you're going to fall of the stage while dancing at the girls dance night! I'm stronger, than i look!

*Gary came in to the wardrobe and tells them* : Well, you're not all going to dance at the show. Cece i'm sorry to tell you that, but you can't dance at the girls dance night. You have to back off.

Cece *looked shocked at him and Rocky and Tinka looked confused, too*: Why not? I saved Shake it up- Chicago with Ty and i did the big dance a-

Gary *cut her off, looking guilty* : That's exactly it. It won't be fair for the others and there are a lot of dancers, who wouldn't be happy about that. Sorry but you have to back out this time. Everybody is complaining and they're all freaking jealous. I can't do anything against it. I'm sorry. Rocky and Tinka, you have to dance the main part alone.

With that Gary walked away, leaving the girls shocked behind.

Cece stood there , with tears in her eyes.

''That's not fair.'' , she cried after Gary and let herself fall on the couch, her head buried in her hands.

Rocky and Tinka looked shocked at each other.

Which dancer would do something like this?

Well, yes they were also jealous at first because Cece got a scholarship, but that wasn't fair.

Rocky sat down to Cece and told her: ''Cece, it's going to be okay. Don't be so down. You can still meet Selena Gomez.''

Tinka nodded but Cece just groaned.

Then she looked at their friends questioning.

''Were you also jealous? I mean not only because i danced with Ty but also because of the whole main dance thing and the scholarship?'' , she asked.

Tinka and Rocky looked each other.

They didn't want to lie to Cece.

They were freaking jealous, but she was one of their best friends.

Well, they were still jealous.

Cece took the silence as a yes and got mad.

She snapped at them: ''Thanks for not telling me that. I didn't mean to make anyone jealous! I didn't even decide to dance for this or that i got a scholarship and now i have to back out! You know what? I'm not coming to the show tomorrow!''

With that she took her purse and walked out angry, leaving the other two girls shocked behind.

**Saturday at Crusty's**

Ty and Deuce were playing waitress in Crusty's along with two cousins from Deuce, while Logan and Gunther were making some pizza.

It was going pretty good so far and they had a full house.

Deuce was glad, that the boys were helping them out.

Especially since Logan really could cook and bake everything and the pizzas were even more amazing than always.

Deuce was just cleaning off a table as Ty patted his back and said: ''See. Everything is going to be okay.''

Deuce nodded, grinning.

''Yeah, you were right.'' , he replied. ''I can't thank you guys enough, for what you did for me.''

Ty chuckled and told him: ''Don't worry dude. It's actually fun. It's only 8 p.m. and we already have full house. Besides your uncle is paying us, so...''

Deuce laughed and then said: ''Well, but we have to work on, or we'll have a big problem.''

Ty nodded and they continued working.

It was half past eleven as suddenly the whole Crusty's went dark.

People started screaming and Deuce was terrified as well.

He hide behind Ty, who chuckled.

''Dude, relax. The electricity probably just got down. We can fix that.'' , he told him.

He put the light on his phone on and searched for the electrical box.

As he found it, he tried to get the light on again, but nothing happened.

Deuce also took his phone and walked up to him.

People started looking, for their way out of Crusty's.

Deuce tried to get them back but they just walked out and said, how useless he was and Deuce started to feel like exactly this.

Ty looked guilty at Deuce and told him: ''Well, i think now you have to worry.''

He screwed it up again.

This time, his uncle won't give him a second chance.

He didn't only lost costumers, no.

They also killed the electricity in Crusty's.

Will they fix it or will Deuce loose his job forever?


	55. Put it on the test it up! 3

**Hay guys! Here's the last part of the episode 'Put it on the test it up!' :D Thanks for the many sweet reviews! I was really, really happy about them! :D Well, one and the last step closer to the episode where is a lot of Cogan and Tynka! Hope you can't wait for it! :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Saturday before the show at the Shake it up - studio**

**No One's POV:**

Tinka, Rocky and Laura were sitting at the mirrors behind the stage, talking.

''I feel totally bad.'' , Rocky said, sighing. ''Cece is our best friend and this really wasn't fair.''

Tinka looked at her funny and then replied: ''Well, it also wasn't fair, that she could dance with Ty at the big dance show.''

Laura shot her a warning look and then said: '' She didn't decide that and Rocky is right. Being jealous isn't nice at all.''

Tinka sighed. She knew, the other girls were right but it was hard to apologize for something like this.

''Hello. Are you the guys from the show Shake it up- Chicago?'' , a voice suddenly asked from behind.

The girls turned around and almost fell of their chairs, as they saw Selena Gomez standing in front of them.

''Oh m-my g-god! You're Selena Gomez!'' , Rocky shouted, shocked and excited, standing up.

Selena chuckled and replied: ''Yes i am Selena Gomez. Wait, i know you.''

She pointed at Laura.

''You're Laura right?'', she asked her smiling.

Laura nodded and answered: ''Yes. I was at Shake it up- L.A. Nice to see you again. Those two are Rocky and Tinka. They're the main dancers tonight.''

Selena nodded and replied: ''Yeah, i know. I saw you often at TV but aren't you normally three main dancers? Where is the red head?''

Rocky sighed and replied: ''She can't dance tonight. Garry called her off because of some miss-understandings. Now she-''

''Is here, to at least, watch the show.'' , Cece cut her off, coming up to them.

The girls looked shocked but relieved at Cece.

''You came?'' , Tinka asked confused.

Cece nodded.

''I'm sorry girls, that i got so angry. It really wasn't fair, the whole thing with the big dance and- WAIT! You're Selena Gomez!'' , she cried excited at Selena, who laughed.

''Yes i am and you are?'' , she replied, questioning.

''Oh my god! I'm Cece Jones! Nice to meet you! I- Oh wait, where was i? Rocky and Tinka i really am -''' , she started but Tinka cut her off.

''You don't have any reason to be sorry. We acted stupid and we're sorry.'' , she told her and Rocky nodded, looking guilty.

Cece smiled and took them in to a big group hug.

Laura groaned.

''Finally you made up.'' , she said and everybody laughed.

Then the announcement came, that the show will start in 5 minutes.

Selena smiled one last time at the girls and walked to Garry.

Laura, Cece, Rocky and Tinka went in to one last hug, Cece told them : ''Good luck!'' and then the two girls also walked in to direction stage.

Laura dragged Cece by her arm.

''Come on! We're going to see the show!'' , she cried and they walked to a good spot to see the show.

The first notes from 'Shake it up' played and Selena Gomez started singing, while the dancers started dancing.

Cece and Laura cheered loud at the song and Tinka and Rocky were breathing heavily.

It was totally fun but totally exhausting.

After they finished the show by half past nine, they sat in Ty's wardrobe talking.

''That was amazing, guys!'' , Cece exclaimed happy to them.

Rocky smiled at her and just wanted to thank her as , Selena Gomez suddenly came in.

''Hey guys! Do you know, where i could find a good pizza place or something like this? I'm starving!'' , she asked them.

Laura grinned: ''I think we know the perfect place.''

**At Crusty's with the guys**

Ty looked guilty at Deuce and told him: ''Well, i think now you have to worry.''

He screwed it up again.

This time, his uncle won't give him a second chance.

He didn't only lost costumers, no.

They also killed the electricity in Crusty's.

Will they fix it or will Deuce loose his job forever?

Deuce was pacing around in the dark Crusty's, while Ty was calling the man for the electricity and Logan and Gunther tried to calm Deuce down.

''It's going to be okay, Deuce!'' , Logan exclaimed.

Deuce shook his head.

Ty added: ''Hey it was only a half hour until closing! We still have enough money and your uncle won't come-''

''Until yet.'' , Ty was cut off by Deuce's uncle, coming in with a flashlight.

He was also a sell man and always had something like this with him.

The man for the electricity also came in and started, trying to get the light back on.

Deuce looked terrified at his uncle.

''It's not what it looks like-'' , he started but he was cut off by his uncle.

''Oh really? I really thought you will take that chance but you just screwed it up!'' , he shouted at him and Deuce shrieked back.

''I'll make it-'' ''Better this time? You'd have to make something really great to make all this good again!''

''Is an occurs by a superstar, maybe Selena Gomez enough?''

The guys all turned around and looked shocked at the star, who was standing besides Rocky, Laura, Tinka and Cece.

Deuce uncle's mouth hung wide open.

''Y-you-'' , he stuttered and Selena laughed.

''Yes, i am Selena Gomez. I'll make an occurs here, if Deuce could have his Job back. I'm here for three more days and i'd love to do it.'' , she replied and Deuce looked shocked at the other girls, who just grinned.

Deuce's uncle stuttered on, to Deuce: '' How did you get Selena Gomez?''

Deuce chuckled and replied: ''I have no idea!''

''Well, that isn't important. I can sing, if Deuce gets his job back.'' , Selena said again and winked at Deuce.

Deuce's uncle grinned and replied: ''We would be honored to have you at Crusty's! Deuce.''

He turned to his nephew, who looked terrified back.

''You can have your job back!'' , he cried and Deuce's terrified face went in to a huge grin.

''Thanks!'' , he shouted .

The other guys chuckled relieved and Deuce looked thankfully at Selena.

Then Deuce's uncle said, while the light was going on again: ''Well, but you still have to clean up, Deuce. I'll see you guys tomorrow.''

With that he walked away.

Selena than turned to the gang and said: ''Nothing to thanks... I just want to have one favor... Can i finally have a pizza?''

The gang laughed and Deuce replied, grinning: ''Sure, i'll make us all some pizzas and then you guys tell me, what exactly happened!''

Cece laughed and told him: ''That's a funny story and we'll tell you it as soon, as we have our pizzas!''

Logan walked up to Deuce and said: ''I'm going to help you with them. It actually was fun tonight and i love making pizza.''

Rocky laughed and told him: ''And we love, eating it!''

* * *

**So that was it! Hope you guys like it and leave reviews! Be prepared for the next episode full of Cogan and Tynka! :D**

**P.S.: It would be really cool if you get a look at my new story 'What comes around, goes around' :D **


	56. Confusion it up! 1

**Hay guys! After a lot of talks and encouraging words from a lot of great people here and also my best friends in RL i decided to write on. I know, i wasn't away long, but i'm a fighter and my mental break down can't last long so i have to do something :D**

**I really want to thank Electricgirl101, KimberleyB****rooklyn, Junatina, CarsasaAllakay, KarateGirl77 and my real life best friend Jessi, aka muffinsaga here :) You guys really helped me and thank you for that xx**

**Well, i lost a lot of fans because of the things that happened the past weeks but people who left me because of this, were never really fans or just didn't understand the real problem here. Oh, well.**

**I hope you'll enjoy the first part of the new episode and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**17th episode: Confusion it up!**

**Everything seems good for the gang and everybody is happy. At least it seems so. Logan is still struggling with his feelings, Laura isn't sure what to think about Gunther and Rocky feels left out. Cece is struggling with her feelings, too and Gunther is just depressed. Ty and Tinka actually just want to go on their first real date but are interrupted every time. Logan tries to make a move on Cece but it ends up in a fight. Will they make up or will it end in chaos again?**

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**No One's POV:**

Ty was just getting ready for his first date with Tinka, as suddenly Rocky came in to the room.

''Hey Ty! We have t- Woah! Why are you getting all overdressed?'' , Rocky asked him confused.

Ty raised an eyebrow at her and replied: ''I want to go on a date with Tinka. What were you talking about?''

Rocky looked at him and then sighed.

''I think you have to screw that date. Did you forget, that we have to help dad in the hospital? We're playing animators for the kids? Did you forget it?'', Rocky told him.

Ty looked shocked at her and then groaned.

''Crap! I totally forgot that! Can't you do it alone this time? Pretty please. It's Tinka and mine first date!'' , he pleaded her.

Rocky shook her head.

''Dad told us, that we both have to come. Or we can forget Shake it up- Chicago for the next month!'' , Rocky replied and Ty groaned again.

''No! No! No! Why? I wanted to do that date so badly!'' , he cried in anger.

Then he mumbled something under his breath and dialed Tinka's number on his phone.

Rocky sighed and looked at him apologetically.

Then she walked out.

Ty groaned and tried to get Tinka.

After the third 'Beep' she got on the other line.

_**Phone conversation**_

**(AN: Ty: italic, Tinka: normal)**

''Hay babe, what's up?'' , Tinka asked cheerfully at the other line.

Ty sighed.

_''Tinka. We can't go on that date, today.'' _Ty told her guilty and Tinka gasped.

''But why not?'' , she asked confused.

_''Dad needs me and Rocky in the hospital to play animators. I can't skip, he will forbid us Shake it up for a month, if i do that.''_, he replied.

Tinka gasped again at the other end and then groaned.

_''I'm sorry, babe. We'll do it some other time, promised.'' _, he told her desperate.

Tinka sighed and then replied: ''Fine.''

_''Thank you, babe! You're the best! You're not going to regret it, i promise! I have to go now! I love you!'' _, he told her and hung up.

**_Phone conversation end_**

**At the Hunter's apartment**

Laura sat on the couch, thinking.

Gunther asked her out on a date this time, but since it was not to long ago, that Ty and her broke up, she rejected him.

She didn't know what to do and the whole thing was creeping her out.

Gunther sure was a good friend, but...

Did she really like him like that?

''Hey sis! What's wrong?'' , Logan asked confused, coming out of his room.

Laura looked at him, raising an eyebrow and then questioned him: ''Try to look good?''

Logan sighed.

''I'm going to the Jone's apartment okay. I may try to talk with Cece about... about my feelings.'' , he replied shy.

Laura squealed.

''Oh my god! Really? Logan that is so awesome!'' , she cried excited.

Logan looked at her mad and then told her: ''Shut it! Not the whole world should hear it! Her family is not at home, Rocky Ty are not there as well and i thought, i should take the chance... Even though i have no idea what to say but i have the feeling that i'm going to explode, if i'm not telling her what's wrong.''

His twin nodded and stood up, smiling.

''I'm really proud of you, Logan.'' , she said to him and Logan smiled back.

''Well, i didn't do it so far and i hope, i'm not going to chicken out but thanks.'' , he replied.

Then he added: ''Well, why were you in such a bad mood?''

Laura sighed and replied: ''It's because of Gunther. He's in love with me and i didn't want to hurt him but i don't know if i really want him.''

Logan nodded and then asked her: ''Are you still in love with Ty?''

Laura shook her head.

''No. I got over him now and i'm happy for Tinka and him but i still don't know, if i'm ready for this.'' , she told him.

Logan guessed: ''Maybe you should just say yes and see how it will go. Gunther is a good boy and he definitely doesn't want anything bad for you.''

Laura nodded, but still hesitant.

Then she hugged Logan and told him: ''Thanks, Logan. I'll think about it. Good luck with Cece.''

He hugged her back and replied: ''Thanks. I can really need that and i wish you good luck, as well. You'll make the right decision. I'm sure of that.''

Laura nodded and then Logan took his wallet and his car keys and walked out.

Laura let herself fall back on the couch, groaning.

Why was it always so complicated for her and her brother?

She was happily together with Ty, who rejected her because of Tinka.

He was happily together with Rocky because she rejected him because of his stubbornness.

Those two really didn't have much luck with relationships so far and it was kinda creeping yourself out when you're already 16.

Well, maybe Logan will have more luck today.

If he really held his promise and really tell Cece the truth.

He said himself, that he may will chicken out.

Should she really come together with Gunther?

Or at least going on a date with him?

Laura groaned again. Why was everything so complicated?

She was asking herself the question again and again and didn't find an answer , so far.

Hopefully she'll find one, soon and hopefully at least her brother will take his luck.


	57. Confusion it up! 2

**Hay guys! Oh my god! 13 reviews! :D Guys you are absolutely, amazingly, PERFECT! :D I was soooo happy and thanks for the great welcome :)**

** I hope you're still loving reading it as much as i love writing it! :D**

** I would be also happy if you get a look at my future story or at my story 'What goes around, comes around' :) **

**Well i hope you'll enjoy the second part of 'Confusion it up!' and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I can only say about the upcoming third part: Be prepared for the at the same time meanest, funniest and also really shocking part ever! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Don't be to sad, about the ending of SIU! It will live on here on fan fiction! :D**

* * *

**At the car drive to the hospital**

**No One's POV:**

After Ty had called Tinka, him and Rocky drove to the hospital.

It was a one hour drive because of the traffic and everything.

''So... How is it going with Tinka so far?'' , Rocky asked her brother, trying to make some conversation.

Ty smiled and replied: ''It's going really good. She's the perfect girlfriend and i'm really happy.''

Rocky smiled but then sighed and said: ''You can really be happy to have a person, who loves you like that.

Ty looked confused at his sister but then suddenly it made click to him.

''You still didn't have a boyfriend since Logan?'' , he asked.

He was really surprised since Rocky was good looking, smart and a great dancer.

She also had a great personality in his opinion.

Rocky nodded.

Ty sighed and then told her: ''I wouldn't worry about it to much. I'm pretty sure, there will be the right guy for you somewhere.''

She smiled at him and then replied: ''Thanks big brother.''

''No problem, little sis. I'm sure you'll find him soon. Besides even if not, you still have all time of the world. You're only 16 and every guy should do everything, for being your boyfriend.''

Rocky blushed and nodded at him thankfully.

The compliment from her brother, really made her day.

He smiled back and the rest of the car drive went in silence.

As they arrived at the hospital, their dad was already waiting in front of it but he was not alone.

With him was one of the assistant doctor's and a boy in the age of 16 or 17, waiting for them.

Rocky looked at the brown haired boy with the brown eyes and only one thought was in her mind 'Cuuute!'.

Ty saw Rocky's look and grinned.

He didn't thought, that he was right that soon.

They walked up to their dad, who greeted them: ''Hello you two! Good that you're here now! This is Mr. Henrie and his son Mark. Mark is helping you with the animation and Mr. Henrie is one of my assistant doctor's.''

Then he added to Mark and Mr. Henrie: '' Those are my kids. Rocky and Tyler Blue.''

Mark now also stared at Rocky and Ty had to hold back a chuckle.

Courtis looked kinda confused at the two and then cleared his throat.

Mark shook his head and then told them: ''Well, nice to meet you two. Let's go. The kids are waiting for us.''

Ty and Rocky nodded and then they walked in to the hospital.

Ty walked kinda behind while Mark started to ask Rocky questions.

Normally he hated it to be left out, but Ty had the feeling that something will happen.

Maybe his little sister, will be sooner happy than they thought.

**At the Jone's apartment**

Cece was sitting in the living- room, bored.

She was waiting for Logan, who said he was coming over.

Normally, she didn't want to do anything with him alone, anymore since it was still kinda weird but everyone else was out.

That was the second time, that they were alone and Cece kinda got really used to the long brown haired skater boy.

She really saw him, as a friend now and she was glad to have him as one.

Even though her mom, still thought that there was going on between them.

Creepy , right?

Cece sighed and let herself sink deeper in the couch.

She didn't know what to think or what to do and it was really creeping her out.

She still didn't really trust Logan fully.

Well, she didn't want to trust him full.

It happened to much, right?

Cece was still deep in thoughts, as there was a knock on the door.

Cece stood up quick and opened the door.

In front of it stood Logan.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

She had to admit that he looked really good right now.

''Hey.'' , he greeted her, trying to hide his nervousness.

''Hey.'' , she replied.

They sat down on the couch and then Logan tried to make conversation.

He didn't want to say straight ahead, why he was here.

''So... How was your day?'' , he asked.

Cece chuckled and replied: ''Quiet boring. Didn't know what to do, since the whole gang is away. Yours?''

''The same. I was at Bob's Kabob's to help my employees but it was also boring.'' , he told her chuckling.

Oh, he better didn't have said that.

''Haha, yeah. I can understand that, when you're a manager of such a boring and stupid food court.'' , it slipped out of Cece's mouth.

She actually didn't want to say that.

Yes, she thought that but she didn't want to say it.

Really not.

She knew, it would only give an other fight of that and she actually was tired of fighting.

Logan looked at her shocked and angry and stood up.

Cece stood up as well and told him apologetically: ''Logan, i didn't mean t-''

''You didn't mean to what? To say something bad about the best job i ever had? Only because you're to lazy and stupid to do this job, it doesn't mean that it's bad!'' , he shouted at her angry.

By now she looked like a helpless puppy but she also got angry.

Now, she wanted the fight.

Nobody could talk to her like this.

''What did you say , little Scooter?'' , Cece shouted back angry.

* * *

**To be continued :D Well, like i said the third part will have a huge surprise and so on :D I hope you guys liked the part, even though it was kinda short and leave a lot of reviews! :) Thanks again for the 13 reviews for the last chapter! :)**


	58. Confusion it up! 3

**Hay guys! Here's the third and last part of Confusion it up!**

**The part you were all waiting for! :D**

**I hope you guys like it and you can't wait for the next episode! :D **

**Can't believe that i have already have 17 episodes o: **

**Well but i hope you like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**After Ty and Rocky went with Mark out of the hospital.**

Rocky stepped happily out of the hospital, talking with Mark.

He was a super nice guy and he loved kids.

Well, but she only knew him since today, so she didn't have to many hopes.

Ty was following them, chuckling at the sight of his sister, talking or better said flirting with Mark.

Then Mark stopped and Rocky looked confused at him.

''I sadly have to go.'' , he said guilty and Rocky looked down.

She didn't want this day to end and it was only late afternoon.

Ty saw his sisters look and remembered that the gang wanted to go to their apartment anyway later.

''Hey, how about you come with us to our apartment?'' , Ty suggested. ''The whole gang is coming and we wanted to hang out.''

Rocky was kinda shocked at the suggestion from Ty.

Normally he hated it, if she laid her eyes on a boy.

Now, he even tried to help her with that guy.

That seriously was crazy but she liked it.

''That would be really cool!'' , Rocky added excited. '' Then you can meet all our friends!''

Mark smiled at them and replied: ''I'd love, to! I just tell my dad, that i'll come with you guys. He has a break now.''

He walked back in to the hospital.

While Mark was away Ty sing-sang: ''Rocky has a crush on Mark! Rocky has a crush on Mark. Rocky h-''

''Shut it!'' , Rocky told him mad, while she went bright red.

Ty chuckled and replied: ''Sorry, it's just so cute how you flirt with him.''

Rocky went even redder, if that was possible and Ty just laughed.

''If you don't stop, i'll tell Tinka some really embarrassing stories about you...'' , she said to him and he immediately stopped, pouting.

Now Rocky laughed.

Then Mark already came back, looking slightly confused at the siblings but shook it off.

''Let's go!'' , he told them excited.

They went in to Ty's car and drove to the apartment building.

Rocky tried to get Cece, but she didn't pick up and Logan didn't pick up as well.

She got Laura, who said, she'll be there soon and she also got Gunther and Tinka.

As they arrived before the building, the rest of the gang was already waiting there.

Tinka walked up to Ty and greeted him with a long kiss.

Gunther and Laura were on the stairs, talking.

Rocky and Mark walked up to the two and Rocky greeted them: ''Hey guys! That's Mark! We met him at the hospital today!'' **(AN: I think that sounds so creepy :D)**

Everyone greeted Mark and as he got to know who is who, Rocky asked: ''Did someone get Logan and Cece? They didn't pick up their phone, as i called them.''

The others shook their head , even Laura.

''Maybe they're just in the apartment and didn't hear their phones. Logan told me, he's going to Cece.'' , she told them.

The others looked confused at each other.

They didn't except those two, to be together somewhere.

''Well...'' , Gunther spoke up. ''Then let's go to the Jone's apartment!''

Everybody else nodded and they went upstairs.

As they were in front of the Jone's apartment they heard shouting.

They looked confused at each other.

Rocky took the separate key, Georgia gave her and opened the door.

There stood Cece and Logan with bright red heads, shouting at each other.

**At the Jone's apartment**

Cece stood up as well and told him apologetically: ''Logan, i didn't mean t-''

''You didn't mean to what? To say something bad about the best job i ever had? Only because you're to lazy and stupid to do this job, it doesn't mean that it's bad!'' , he shouted at her angry.

By now she looked like a helpless puppy but she also got angry.

Now, she wanted the fight.

Nobody could talk to her like this.

''What did you say , little Scooter?'' , Cece shouted back angry.

Logan wanted to snap back, as suddenly the door went open and the rest of the gang, along with Mark came in.

''What the heck is going on here?'' , Laura asked confused and really loud, that they would stop shouting.

''Why don't you ask Mr. Perfect, or also known as your twin brother?'' , Cece asked bitter.

Logan got really red and angry at that comment.

He couldn't believe that he wanted to tell Cece what he felt for her.

The only thing he felt now, was anger. Big anger.

''Sorry , Mrs. Lazy and cruel , that i have skills what you'll never have!'' , he cried at her.

The gang looked shocked at the two, not knowing what to do.

They wanted to help, but they will be probably killed, if they try it.

What could they do, when those two fight?

Cece went bright red, with a hint of tears in her eyes and shouted at him: ''Shut it Logan! I really thought, you changed but you're only a bigger ass than before!''

She tried to blink the tears away , but Laura saw them and she was pretty sure that she knew, why the tears came.

She smirked and whispered something to Gunther who just nodded.

Cece and Logan were now only inches away from each other and Logan now started screaming.

''I can't believe that you're so f-''

Then suddenly everything was quiet.

Laura had her hand behind Cece's back and Gunther behind Logan's back and they had pushed their heads together.

Now they started kissing.

Both were shocked but Logan was the first one who took action and put his arms around Cece.

Cece's hands wandered in Logan's hair and they just were like in an other world.

They didn't notice the rest of the gang anymore and they really seemed to enjoy each other lips.

The gang looked totally shocked at the two.

That was really, really, really creepy for all of them.

Even Mark who didn't know them really, found it creepy.

They were shouting in the one moment and now they were kissing.

If they really would've had something against it, they would've broken apart immediately after Laura and Gunther had pushed them together.

Rocky wanted to say something, but just could stare shocked at her best friend and her ex, who were passionately kissing right now.

Laura chuckled and told Gunther: ''Come on, let's go to Crusty's for our date. I don't want to die hungry, because i got my brother a girlfriend.''

Gunther was shocked about Laura's sentence but nodded happily and they both walked out.

Ty also came back to his senses, smirked at Tinka and asked her: ''Do you want to redo our date now?''

Tinka also nodded smiling, Ty put an arm around her and they went out.

Rocky and Mark looked slightly confused at each other and then Mark chuckled.

''Let's go.'' , he told Rocky and Rocky who laughed as well, followed him out of the apartment.

Away from the still kissing Cece and Logan.

* * *

**Oh my god. That was some chapter, even for me :D **

**Haha i'm pretty sure, that i shocked you with that right now but i hope you liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Not exactly like that, but i always remembered that because of some situation like that, they came together :D**


	59. Love it up!

**Hay guys! Here's already a new episode! I couldn't wait to write on, since i left you guys with a cliffhanger and i kinda also left myself with one :D Well i hope you guys like the new episode, it's like a second part of 'Confusion it up!' since it's about where i stopped :D So it also will have only one part with all the talks and then the next episode comes :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**18th Episode: Love it up!**

**Summary:**

**Laura and Gunther brought Cece and Logan to the final kiss and now those two had to figure out, what'll happen next alone. Will they come together or was it this with Cogan forever? Meanwhile Rocky tries to get to know the new boy Mark better and her brother tries to have some nice time with his girlfriend Tinka. Laura and Gunther are finally on a date. How will this all turn out?**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**No One's POV:**_

Rocky wanted to say something, but just could stare shocked at her best friend and her ex, who were passionately kissing right now.

Laura chuckled and told Gunther: ''Come on, let's go to Crusty's for our date. I don't want to die hungry, because i got my brother a girlfriend.''

Gunther was shocked about Laura's sentence but nodded happily and they both walked out.

Ty also came back to his senses, smirked at Tinka and asked her: ''Do you want to redo our date now?''

Tinka also nodded smiling, Ty put an arm around her and they went out.

Rocky and Mark looked slightly confused at each other and then Mark chuckled.

''Let's go.'' , he told Rocky and Rocky who laughed as well, followed him out of the apartment.

Away from the still kissing Cece and Logan.

* * *

**With Gunther and Laura**

After Gunther and Laura were out of the apartment building, Gunther spoke up for the first time: ''Wow.''

Laura chuckled and nodded.

She kinda was confused, that really no one excepted that but she was happy, that she really helped Logan this time.

At least she thought so. Gunther looked at Laura questioning.

''You knew it all along, don't you?'' , he asked her with a raised eybrow.

Laura nodded and replied: ''Since we were at the therapist, he kinda let it sleep out as we ended in a fight again and i didn't tell anyone anything. That would've been just wrong. Besides this scene was really epic with the two.''

Gunther laughed and nodded.

''Yes it was. I bet, they're still making out.'' , he said and the two had to laugh again.

Then Laura took Gunther's hand and told him: ''Well, but i'm not here, to talk about my twin and his new girlfriend. I really wanted to go on this date with you.''

Gunther smiled at her.

Then he asked worried: ''Are you sure? I don't want to force you to anything. If you only said that, to get me out of the Jone's apartment, i can un-''

Laura cut him off. ''Gunther!''

He immediatelly stopped and she continued: ''Stop rambling. Yes i really meant it. I thought about it and i want to give 'us' a try.''

As Gunther saw, that she was totally honest, he smiled at her and nodded.

Then, they made their way to Crusty's.

They started to talk about random things, since they already knew everything about each other.

They actually were best friends at first, like you know.

As they entered Crusty's, they greeted Deuce short who looked kinda confused at the two, alone and holding hands and then sat down at a table.

Laura's doubts went all away, in the time, they sat there together and talked.

Gunther was really a gentleman to her and she never had as much fun with any other boy, as with him.

Gunther of coursed paid for their colas and the meet lover's pizza, they shared.

After they were finished at Crusty's, Gunther drove Laura home, since they didn't know, if Logan and Cece were 'finished' yet and they didn't want to interrupt them.

As they arrived in front of the apartment door, Laura smiled at Gunther.

''Thanks for the great date.'' , she told him and Gunther smiled back, wide.

''I have to thank you. I hope we can do that again some time. I really like you, Laura.'' , he replied and Laura blushed.

Gunther was sooo cute in her opinion.

She grinned at him and said: ''Well, considering that i'm your girlfriend now and i really like you, too... We should definitely do that again.''

Gunther's eyes went wide at the mentioning of her, being his girlfriend.

''You really want us to be-?'' , he asked in disbelieve and she nodded.

Gunther's eyes went wide but he grinned also wide.

Then without hesitation he put his arms around Laura and leaned in.

Her hands wandered to his shoulders and then they kissed. Laura smiled in to the amazing kiss.

Now she definitely knew, that she made the right decision.

The only thing she still couldn't wait for, was for her brother to come home.

**With Ty and Tinka**

Ty and Tinka also made their way out of the apartment and went at first to the Blue's apartment.

They let theirself fall down on the couch.

Tinka laid her head down in Ty's lap and he played with her hair.

Tinka chuckled. ''What's so funny?'' , Ty asked her confused.

Tinka chuckled again and replied: ''What just happened. I mean... We were all totally shocked, but it was also kinda obvious, don't you think that?''

Ty thought about it and then nodded, slowly.

''Yeah, you're kinda right. All the fights, the looks and everything... Those two are head over heels for each other.'' , he replied, laughing.

Tinka laughed, too and then added: ''Yes, they are. If you ask me, i think they're also really cute together. Even though it's still kinda creepy to see them , making out.''

Ty nodded and then replied: ''Yes, it is. Well, i'm happy to have my own girl.''

Tinka blushed hard at that and Ty leaned down to kiss her.

She almost melted in to the kiss, like with every kiss from Ty.

It was just always so perfect with him.

She couldn't imagine a better boyfriend.

Somehow they changed positions and Ty now was on top of Tinka on the couch and they continued making out.

As they broke apart for air, Ty asked her: ''What would you think about a couch date, instead of going somewhere out?''

Tinka laughed at Ty's question and just put his hand back down to her and they continued kissing.

Didn't really seem, like they would go out today again but neither of them really mind.

**At the Jone's apartment**

While the rest of the gang went away two by two, Cece and Logan continued kissing or better said, making out.

Both couldn't really believe, that they were doing that but they were freaking happy and they could've stayed like this forever.

Logan even tightened his grip around Cece and Cece's hands started to play with his hair.

Logan was really shocked, that Cece kissed back.

Especially now, that they got in to such a huge fight only moments ago.

Even he had doubts, if he really still felt love for her.

Well, but all that doubts went away, as soon as their lips met , thanks to Laura und Gunther, pushing them together.

Now, all he could think of were Cece's soft lips and how he could come together with her.

He really had to ask her out.

Especially now, that she kissed back.

She couldn't feel nothing.

The kiss was to passionate and intense, for feeling nothing.

There was something and he was willing to take the risk, of them two.

He just hoped, she was that, too. He wanted her and only her, badly.

Cece on the other hand was shocked as well.

She didn't know, what to feel about Logan since a really long time and now that kiss.

It was for her like a wake up.

She felt like crazy with this kiss and she was pretty sure, that she really liked Logan and not only his soft lips.

She never meant to start the fight but now, she wasn't sorry about it anymore, since that happened.

She would've never made that move, if Laura and Gunther wouldn't have helped them.

She didn't know, how this all will turn out, but she definitely had to do something.

She wanted him probably as much as he wanted her but both didn't know that yet.

They hopefully were about to find it out now.

All the anger was away.

Only love and want were there for Cece.

She had to know, if Logan felt the same.

Logan had to know, if Cece feels the same.

Then they also had to find out, where they will stand after all of this.

Both were in to each other, but could a relationship really work?

After all what happened, was it really possible?

As they came up for air, they just stared in to each other eyes a while, still holding each other, searching in each other eyes for answers or for regret.

Neither of them found any and they didn't know, how to break the silence.

If it was for them, they would've kissed again but they knew, that they had to talk.

One of them had to break the ice, but neither of them wanted to destroy the perfect moment, they just had.

Logan said the first thing that came in to his mind.

He whispered soft: ''I'm sorry.''

Then he smiled at her and she almost melted.

He was so damn cute and she already felt for him.

Cece replied as soft as him: ''Me , too.''

Both knew, that they didn't only mean the fight that just happened but all the other fights and all the time, they were to stupid, to see what's in front of each other eyes.

Each other.

Logan chuckled and then said: ''I think i own my twin for that one.''

Cece looked confused at him and asked: ''What do you mean by that?''

Logan took a deep breath.

What he was saying now, will be really hard for him.

''She knew it all along, that i'm in love with you. Since the therapist. We had a fight and i accidently blurted it out.'' , he replied.

Cece's eyes went wide.

''You liked me that long?'' , she asked in disbelieve.

She wasn't even sure about her feelings until 5 minutes ago.

Logan nodded slowly, now afraid that he said to much.

''Actually Cece, I love you since... Or better said, i know that i love you since you gave me that call, as Ty wanted to bring Laura back. I heard your voice and i knew, i didn't want it to be like this. I wanted to be with you.'' , he answered.

Cece by now had tears in her eyes.

Tears of joy and sadness, mixed.

Logan looked worried at her.

''Cece if you don't f-'' Cece cut his rambling off with a kiss.

Logan was shocked but immediately responsed.

They kissed for 30 seconds and then Cece broke apart from him with her lips and replied: ''I love you, too Logan. I didn't know what to feel about you at first, but now i know it for sure.''

Logan's worried face cracked in to a big grin and then he asked her: ''In that case... Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

Suddenly Cece got worried again.

Was it really the right thing, to come together after all what happened?

Yeah, they were in love with each other but their first try at friendship already went down, if it wasn't for Laura.

He saw her worried look and then added: ''Cece, i know it happened much, but... I really want you. I did huge mistakes and i wasn't fair at all to you but please give me a chance. I can't just let you go, now that i know that you love me, too. You're way to important for me.''

Cece's heart skipped a beat at what Logan said and now she didn't have a doubt anymore as she saw his honest face.

''Okay. I'll give us a chance. I'll be your girlfriend Logan.'', she replied and Logan smiled.

Then they started kissing again passionately.

Finally they were together but will it last?

**With Rocky and Mark**

Rocky and Mark also walked out of the apartment, chuckling.

They were now just walking around and Rocky told Mark what happened between her best friend and her ex before and he could only shook his head in disbelieve.

''Wow. First almost- siblings and enemies , then just enemies then frenemies and now they made out? Those guys are kinda creepy.'' , he exclaimed, shaking his head.

Rocky laughed and replied: ''Yes, sometimes they really are but even though it was kinda really surprising, it was also really cute. I mean, it was like totally crazy but also just wow.''

Mark also laughed and said: ''Yeah, that's true. I can't wait to meet this two in person, when they're not making out.''

At that the two bursted out in laughter.

Then Mark asked: ''Are you as crazy as them?''

Rocky blushed and wanted to stutter something, as Mark added: ''I hope yes, because i really like crazy girls.''

By now Rocky was as red as a tomato and then replied: ''I'll be as crazy, as you want me, to.'' Mark chuckled, took her hand and then told her: ''You're cute, you know that?''

Rocky went even redder and replied: ''Thanks. You're not so bad yourself.''

Then they continued walking and talking.

Mostly small talk, since they just wanted to enjoy each other.

After a while, Mark stopped and Rocky looked confused.

''What's wrong Mark?'' , she asked , worried that she said something wrong.

Mark smiled at her and answered: ''It's getting late and i wanted to ask you something,''

Rocky stood frozen there in shock. Is he...?

''Rocky, i know we only know each other since today but i really enjoyed the time with you and i wanted to ask you, if you want to go on a date with me.'' , he told her and Rocky's heart made a jump.

He really asked her out. He really asked her out.

She threw her arms around him in a big hug and replied happy: ''Of course i want to go on a date with you, Mark!''

* * *

**Sooo that was the episode! :D Really long for one chapter but short for an episode but i hope you liked it :D If you also like/love Rogan, GeCe and Tynka go on my new story 'Lies it up!' and get a look at the summary and maybe also leave a review! :)**

**Recommendation for story****: '****Our Last Summer Together' by isabellajowell and 'Give me a chance it up!' by LoveYouForeverAndMore**


	60. Permission it up! 1

** Hay guys! Here's a new episode for you! :D It's called 'Permission it up!' and you can probably guess about what it is :D It'll be fun for sure! :D I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Get a look at the AN in the last chapter of my 'What would have happened if...?' section :D there may be something for you! :D**

**P.P.S.: I looked through this for mistakes now and everything and made the paragraphs in the first chapters shorter :D I hope it looks better now :)**

* * *

**19th episode: Permission it up!**

**Summary:**

**Ty is invited to eat over at the Hessenheffer's and to get the permission from Tinka's dad, officially to date and Laura has to do the same, too so they come over for diner to get the favor from the Hessenheffer's dad. Will it goes out good with two exes at the same table? Meanwhile Logan and Cece still have to explain their parents, that they're together and Rocky and Mark are on their first date. Will it all turn out good or are the couples sooner broken then everyone thought?**

* * *

**One week ****later at the Blue's apartment**

**No One's POV:**

Ty was in his room, getting ready for tonight.

He just fixed his button up shirt and his tie.

He wanted to make a good expression to Tinka's dad and he could only do that, when he also looked good.

Or at least that was a plus point, he hoped.

He groaned and tried to calm down, just as Rocky entered his room.

She was in a dress as well.

It was in a dark blue and hair curled hair was in a loosen bun, some strands hanging in her face.

Ty turned around and looked impressed at his sister.

''Looking good, little sis.'' , he told her smiling.

Rocky smiled thankfully back and replied: ''Thanks. I hope, Mark will like it , too. Are you really nervous about the thing with Tinka's dad?''

Ty nodded nervous and said: ''As nervous as i can be. The fact that my ex will be there because of Gunther, doesn't make it better.''

Laura was also invited and even though, there was nothing anymore between them, it was still hard.

That, what they had wasn't nothing.

You couldn't just forget a relationship like this, especially if the break up was still really fresh.

Rocky nodded understandingly.

She still knew, as Cece and Logan told her, that the two are together.

She was totally happy for them , but a double date at the moment was out of the question.

Rocky still couldn't believe, that those two were together.

It was kinda cute, but also kinda creepy.

Cece didn't even know Mark yet, since the only time he saw them , Cece and Logan were making out.

Well, but Mark was also away the week, sooo...

Logan was, too.

He was on some badminton vacation with people of his club.

Cece and her had the first time the chance to see the guys again.

Well, Cece had to explain to her mom and Logan's dad what happened with him.

''I know what you mean, Ty. Well, you will do that. It'll be good for sure. Besides you also look really handsome.'', she told him, encouraging and Ty smiled at her slightly.

''Thanks sis.'' , he replied and looked at his watch.

''Well, i have to go. I'll see you later.'' , he added, kissed his sisters cheek and then walked out.

Rocky looked smiling after her brother and went in to the living room.

Ten minutes later also for her the doorbell rang.

She fixed her dress, took her purse and then walked to the door nervous.

There stood Mark, smiling with a rose in his hand.

He gave her the rose and then told her: ''You look stunning, tonight.''

Rocky blushed and replied: ''Thanks, you look really handsome, too.''

Mark smiled and took his arm out.

Rocky took it, smiling and then they walked out.

**At the Jone's apartment**

Cece and Logan were on the couch, in the Jone's apartment, talking.

She had her head in his lap and he played with one of her curls.

They just sat/laid there in silence.

Both now had to face the fact, that they really were together.

It was kinda scaring but also really exciting.

They didn't kiss since they came together and they barely did anything together.

Especially since Logan was away the whole week.

It was creepy but it felt right.

Cece's mom was at work and Flynn was at Henry's.

Then, suddenly Logan spoke up: ''How are we going to explain that to our parents?''

Cece sighed and buried her head in to his chest and replied: ''If i'm honest, i don't really want to tell them, yet. What will they say, that your kid and the kid of your ex-fiance are together?''

Logan chuckled and went through her hair, while a shiver went through Cece's spine at his touch.

Logan told her: ''We have to, eventually.''

She sighed again and sat up.

Cece asked him: ''Can't we wait for it? I mean just a couple of days. I'm scared.''

He stroked her cheek and replied: ''I'm not scared. My dad will except it, that i love you and only you and your mom for sure, too.''

Cece blushed and Logan leaned in, kissing her.

It was meant to be a short kiss but Cece depended the kiss.

He smiled in to the kiss and put her arms on her waist.

Her hands went in to his hair. She just laughed the feeling of his soft brown hair.

As they broke apart, foreheads resting at each other, Cece told him: ''You know what? You're right. We'll tell them as soon as it's possible.''

Logan laughed and said: ''If i knew, that i could convince you with a kiss that easily, i would've done that so much earlier.''

Cece punched him in the shoulder playfully and Logan laughed again, putting an arm around her.

She snuggled back up to him and he kissed her hair.

Both of them were more than just happy and even though the ice wasn't completely broken, they both wanted each other more than anything.

''By the way...'' , Logan added. ''Did you meet Rocky's new flame, yet?''

Cece raised an eyebrow at him and asked: ''Why? Jealous?''

Logan rolled his eyes at her and stated: ''No. Just curious. I already have the perfect girlfriend.''

Cece blushed again and kissed Logan's cheek as a thanks.

''Well, if it's so... No i didn't meet him yet. He was away all week, like you. Well, even though i almost died, not seeing you after that declaration of love from you.'' , she replied.

Logan smiled at her with his heart melting smile and told her: ''It was also bad for me, without you. I should've stayed at home.''

Cece punched him again and then said: ''No, you shouldn't. You're an amazing badminton player and you wouldn't have let me stayed at home if it would've given a Shake it up- camp.''

Logan didn't want to complain at that and he was glad that they could talk so open now about things like this.

Then suddenly the door went open and Georgia came in looking really confused at the sight in front of her.

Her daughter and the son of his ex-fiance cuddling?

What was going on?

* * *

**I just wanted to thank you for reading all the 60 chapters till yet and for the over 16.000 views and 468 reviews! :D You guys are really the best :)**


End file.
